Drum Major Status
by G.Aileen
Summary: Two drum majors; one marching band. Jessica, tough but stubborn, and Christian, cocky but talented, are both battling over the same position. There are only two possibilities: work together or kill each other.
1. Chapter 1 A Raisin a Day

**Drum Major Status**

**Chapter 1:** **A Raisin a Day**

**Drum Major Christian **

I stared out onto the open field, scanning my band. Our season was great and our band was unstoppable. We received first at all our competitions including sweepstakes. I moved my head left to right slowly, eyeing the pit percussion, to the winds, to the battery line. "Is your band ready?" the announcer firmly said into the microphone. I let one foot behind my heel and maneuvered into a one-eighty face. My right arm forcefully punched through the air in front of me and pulled back into a salute. "You may now take the field in championships competition."

We scored first with a ninety-three point five. I gained the field drum major of the year title. And we went home with sweepstakes.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

"Band atten-hut!" I ordered.

The open road ahead was apparent and my forty-person band, I felt, were nervous to have actually gone this far along in parade competition. Out of my attention, I threw my mace into a toss, spinning it around and about me. The palm spin above my head was always a crowd pleaser and a judge pleaser. After my routine, I pulled the mace into a pike and blew my count off whistle.

We scored third in our division, but I received the parade drum major of the year title. We were a small band, but that didn't stop us from dreaming and achieving great things. Spring season was a legend. But tables were about to turn when I returned home that day.

"We're moving?" I yelled at my parents. All they did was nod. The next few weeks I spent packing and mourning over leaving my band. Meanwhile, I was researching everything I could find out about the school's band that I was moving to. They were big – huge almost. First place streak all this. I was almost intimidated.

I began clicking different links on their website. Pictures and music samples were everywhere. Their uniforms were pretty slick. Black bibbers were under a green uniform jacket. The sleeves were pitch-black and come down to white gauntlets with a single green stripe. The right shoulder had a single cape hanging. Black on the outside and white was on the inside. This band didn't use shakos. They used helmets that looked like Phantom Regiment's own. White helmet – with a black plume. They were beautiful.

Their sound clips were amazing too. They sounded full. My band was never full. We didn't have any mellophones in my band. They did. We marched old, beat-up sousaphones. They marched contras. And finally, they competed in street AND field competitions. My band never did field. We were too small.

I clicked through more pictures. Then I found exactly what I was looking for – the drum major picture. The first picture had him saluting. His uniform was more awesome looking than the entire band. He had white trousers and white sleeves. His cape wasn't a one-shoulder, but looked almost like batman's cape – white on the outside and white on the inside. The next picture, he was conducting. This brown-haired boy looked like he knew what he was doing. I could see it in his facial expression. But he looked cocky. His eyes showed it. I hate cocky people.

I e-mailed their band director.

Mr. Trust,

I am the drum major of Riverview High School. I have recently learned that I will be moving to Arcana this summer. I'm very much interested in joining your marching band this upcoming season. I have a few questions first. Does marching band count as PE credit? How often are rehearsals? And finally, I am able to audition for a captain or leadership position in your band?

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

-Jessica Welling

* * *

When the Uhaul truck came, we spent countless hours loading it up. And then we were off – headed 5 hours south. It was tough saying goodbye to my nor-cal buddies. I cried. In the north, people still had respect for each other. We would say hello when we pass someone on the street. We encouraged others first, rather than us first. We weren't selfish. In South California, people on the freeway were daredevils. They would cut you off, honk their horn, and flip you off for no reason. We almost got into a car accident three times.

My little brother was playing with his Nintendo DS throughout the entire ride. He showed no interest in life. He spent his time in front of a computer, television, or the DS or PSP screen. He needed sun. Badly.

A few hours later, we were in Arcana. The place was busy. Intersections would be filled with cars passing. There were barely any small town businesses. The houses looked as if there were no backyards. We passed by a mall. I saw teenage girls dressed in barely anything - a thin top, high heels, and skirts. The shorter the skirt, the better – I guess. One other thing I noticed was that they were all skinny. They all looked anorexic to me! I was starting to feel a little insecure about myself.

I mean, I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny either. In my world, being well fed is a good thing. In this world, eating a raisin a day is routine.

The truck decelerated and turned into a house. "We're here!" my mother yelled with an excited smile. My mother was known as Ms. Cheery. She basically danced to the front door of our new house. My father on the other hand was a quiet man. Barely spoke, but that was his personality.

The house was big. It was bigger than the one up north. Snow white walls with a dull red-orange roof covered it. There were a few feet of grass, but that was it. Another thing I noticed about this place is the lack of the color green. There were barely any trees in this place.

Inside the house was another world. I felt like I was stuck in a _Clueless_ movie. Everything was grand and elegant. It seems Arcana's theme color is white. The kitchen counter tops were white. The stairs leading to the second floor was white. Even the carpet was white. In the north, white carpets were definite no-no's. It could easily get stained.

My room was as big as the master bedroom back in Riverview. It also included a balcony. The closet was huge, too. But I didn't have _that_ many clothes to fit in there. There was even a closet wall dedicated to only shoes. I had three pairs of shoes – two Converse pairs, and one Nikes for marching season. I owned no heels. In fact, I owned no dresses. All I had were plain tees, band shirts, long shorts, and baggy jeans.

Being comfortable is first priority.

I already knew that I wasn't going to fit in very easily when school starts. But I took comfort in the fact that the band is always welcoming. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Over the summer, I got an e-mail from Mr. Trust that we were going to get a new band kid this year. She was a senior and wanted some leadership position. I figured she was some flute playing chick who'd want to be captain of the complaining, preppy flute section. Flutes sucked anyway. If I was lucky, she'd be a little pretty. But it is rare to find a hot bandie. That is why the guard captain was invented. She would be something to look at when everything else is too damn ugly.

I emailed my band director back having him hear what he wants to hear. You know, just a bunch of bullshit. The captain and drum major tryouts were coming up and I knew no one dared go against me. The Arcana Eagles Marching Band, the Emerald Regiment is _mine_.

Before I became drum major, I was a trumpet player – a pretty damn good one at that too. For indoor drumline, I auditioned for a bass drum, but was placed as a snare. My band had a reputation – a good one. We were the best in our region and in our circuit. We were even invited to play for the governor once – or should I say, the Governator.

Our wind ensemble did pretty well during concert season. Our orchestra was bomb. They placed first all season. But together, we made the marching band. Most of the orchestra kids were in the pit section doing mallets. But our show this year required a string quintet in the pit. So, most of them auditioned. Only five made it, but the rest did mallets anyways. So we were nearing twenty in the front ensemble.

Woodwinds, the instruments that didn't matter, filled about thirty marching spots. All they did was hit my band members' heads with their flutes as they pass by. Clarinets would accidently stroke my members' asses, too. The saxophones would hit their own faces with their mouthpieces. They were all retards.

The drumline was good, I guess. There wasn't anything special about them, but to outsiders, they fawned over them. Stupid movie of _Drumline_ got these chicks falling for the stupidest members of the band.

The brass section was my specialty. My band was known for their piercing licks and in-your-face music. I made them how they are. Especially my all-guy trumpet section, I made them all so they could reach the high C and some could go even higher. I loved screamers.

And the guard? Yeah, I don't know shit about guard.


	2. Chapter 2 Intimidation

_[A/N]: Hey readers, I hope you liked the ending to my previous story "In Loving Memory". Now that it is finished, I now give you "Drum Major Status". I actually thought up the idea for this story back when I was moving down to south California (go figure!). I hope you enjoy this chapter and the future ones._

_Disclaimer: I own the characters and plot. That's it._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intimidation**

**Drum Major Jessica**

My room almost looked like a decent room, aside from the cardboard boxes lying at the corner. Everything I needed was in place. My closet was halfway filled with all my clothes. My bed was set up against the wall facing the balcony. And my computer was hooked up. Internet connection was a lot faster here. Must be all those satellites doing on that one house. Honestly, how many does that person need?

I logged into my email and received another email from Mr. Trust.

Jessica,

Thanks for your interest in our band! Yes, definitely there is room for another talented leader on our team. We are having captain tryouts in four days. Please, come to that. It'll also be a good chance to meet your fellow band members. Friday at eight in the morning in the band room is where we'll be holding tryouts. I'm looking forward to meeting you.

-Mr. Trust

I knew there had to be at least one other person who would run for drum major. I was up for the challenge. If it was the brown-haired boy I saw in those pictures and videos, I might have a harder challenge. But it didn't matter. I was running.

On Friday, I got to the school campus early, because I knew I had to do a bit of searching to find the band room. I parked in the front parking lot and took my mace out of the car. I was dressed in my practice outfit – black shorts and white shirt. I had my whistle around my neck and my white conducting gloves tucked under my arms.

After I saw a few kids head into a room, I knew I had found it. It was summer break. There is no one at the school except for the band. I placed my hand on the silver handle of the green door. I pulled it open and a blast of music exploded in my face. But it stopped, for they all stared at me. I stared at them. Terrified. There were about twenty five people there trying out for leadership spots? Oh God.

From the office, a tall medium weight man with a beard and a bald spot came out. "Everyone, this is Jessica Welling. She's from north California in Riverview. Make her feel welcome." He went back into the office and shut the door behind me.

I passed another group of anorexic girls with rifles and sabers. They looked at me with disgusted faces. Hey, at least I didn't have a bony face like they did. I laughed at my own joke. Scanning the room, I saw the trophies. They were along all four walls. There had to be at least three hundred trophies. Intimidation.

I took a seat alone and pulled my mace out of its case. My mace was a beauty. It had a black shaft with a silver dome. I had a practice dome and a performance dome. My performance dome had an eagle emblem. They didn't have hawks, so I just used the eagle. The shaft was wrapped in chains, not soft cords. Actual chains had ripped my hands every rehearsal.

I heard a clearing of a throat, so out of respect I looked up finding Mr. Trust in front of the classroom. "Can I get everyone's attention, please?" He coughed. "Okay, we're going to get tryouts started. We'll start off with section captains' choice selection. Interviews will fall at the end of tryouts." A bunch of kids stood up and began getting their instruments ready. "Let's see… We have Brenda and Tina going for flute leaders? You're first Brenda."

A short redhead went up in front of the classroom with her black flute. A black flute! It looked amazing. She places her piece on a stand and pulls the stand up as high as she stands. "I'll be playing a selection from Scherzino by Joachim Andersen." The she goes off. It was a beautiful piece. Short and happy was the style. Mr. Trust was marking something on his clipboard. He shook his head when she tripped on a note.

The process of tryouts was different here. In Riverview, we did our choice selection piece, but not in front of everyone. We had privacy. And we only had five kids trying out.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

I woke up late. I quickly rushed in the shower, got out, put some clothes on and booked it. Luckily the drum major tryouts were at the end after everyone else had gone. And if I sneaked in, I would get in trouble. I parked next to some car I had never seen around here before, and ran to the band room. I slowed my pace when I reached the door. I opened the door slowly and realized I had been got when everyone turns to look.

"You're late, Mr. Gutierrez," Mr. Trust said not looking up from his clipboard.

I casually walked to my seat in a cool manner. "Mr. T, you are just early," I responded. Kids laughed. I smirked.

"Take a seat, Gutierrez." I scanned the room and found the new girl sitting by herself. I sat next to her and smile when she looked at me. She had long straight dark brown hair. And she smelled good. I put out my hand to introduce myself and she shook it easily with a smile on her face, too.

Mr. Trust and the other kids stared at us. He cleared his throat. I pulled my hand from hers. "We have Gutierrez… and Welling trying for drum major," he said. Who the fuck was Welling? I'm going to kill him. I knew I should've learned last names in band last year. "We'll have you do a parade routine, conduct the national anthem, and play a piece for us."

The girl next to me raised her hand. Quietly she asks, "I didn't bring my instrument with me. Do you have one that I may borrow?" What? Good smelling girl is Welling? A girl is going to run up against me? I tried to keep my cool.

"What do you play again?"

"Trumpet." There was an amount of laughing, snickering, and whispering. Oh my God! She's going to invade my all male trumpet section. What is this? Some kind of joke? Am I being punked? Where's Ashton? I was trying so hard not to faint at that moment.

"Christian, could you let Jessica borrow yours? The other trumpets are in the shop right now," Mr. Trust suggested. This Jessica Welling is out to get my drum major position, ruin my trumpet section, and use my baby. Oh hell no.

But it's Mr. Trust. He doesn't take no for an answer. "Sure." I slowly handed her my trumpet case, hesitantly letting go of the handle. She mouths a thank you.

"Everyone outside!" Mr. Trust yells. "I'm not letting you spin that thing in here. Christian knocked down a row of trophies once." I dropped my head. This was the worst day ever.

We all piled outside of the band room and went to the nearest patch of grass. Jessica Welling took her position there. She had a mace - A freakin' sexy mace with chains. I wanted that. The school only provided a stupid, wimpy military baton. My baton was about half the size of her mace.

"Jessica, call your band to attention," Mr. Trust began instructing her. So it's her band now? "Do your opening routine, whistle off, and do a few beating time. That's all. Ready?" She nodded.

"Band, atten hut!" she yelled. For a quiet girl she had a big voice. She put her whistle in her mouth and began her routine. From tuck position, she did an easy toss. She did a few round houses, but that was when everything started to look complicated. She did body wraps, palm spins, and finger rolls. Sometimes it looked like she was doing all of that at the same time. I could tell she practiced a lot, staring at her smooth, but muscular arms.

A friend next to me whispered. "Close your mouth. You look like a retard." I shut it. Everyone clapped when she was done.

"Gutierrez, you're next." I did the routine I used this year. "Very original," Mr. T muttered behind his clipboard. "Get back inside. You're conducting first, Christian."

Finally. Something I was actually good at. I had the drum major of the year title. Did this Welling chick?

I took the podium stage. I scanned MY band, most importantly the percussionists for they had the opening roll. I queued them in first, and then the band with the raise of my arms. I was good at conducting. I didn't need to worry. I remembered conducting the national anthem my junior year, nervous about the seniors that were trying out. They didn't get it. I DID. And this girl isn't going to take this spot from me.

When I finished, everyone clapped. The loudest clapper though was Welling. She had some look of shock and amazement. Then she took her spot at the podium. I played my trumpet as she conducted. She was okay, I guess. Nothing special. She lacked the attitude.

I handed her my trumpet after washing out the mouthpiece. My trumpet was silver with gold keys. It was custom made and expensive. I struggled giving my enemy my baby.

"Would you like a piece to sight read off of?" Mr. Trust asked from the back of the room.

She announced, "No thanks. I have one memorized." And then she warms up a little bit. She inhales and beings her piece on my trumpet. My mouth shoots open again when I realize she's playing Flight of the Bumblebee in one breath. Wait… She's circular breathing. I can't even do that! That's it! I'm screwed.

She trips on a note.

I chuckled to myself. Everyone turns to me, right as she takes a breath to continue. Ah, crap. Did I just laugh out loud? I looked back at the girl. She looked nervous now. It seems my laugh got her a little freaked out. Now she's worrying. She stops playing, sighs, and says, "I drew a blank. Sorry."

I looked towards the back of the room where Mr. Trust had his mouth open with an expression of amazement. He catches himself and pulls on his shirt straightening up. "That's very good, Welling. You're up Gutierrez."

I grab a piece of music from my folder and stand next to Jessica. She hands me my trumpet after wiping the mouthpiece with her shirt. She mouths a thank you and sits back in her seat. She had her head down, disappointed.

"Okay, let's see what you've got," Mr. Trust challenges. Okay. I didn't have a piece memorized, but at least I wasn't going to trip on a note and not finish the rest of the piece. Mr. T should give bonus points for that. I relaxed my shoulders as I bring my trumpet to my lips.

My piece was of Tower of Power's Soul Vaccination trumpet solo. Those high notes are love in music form.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

He was amazing, I have to admit. Brown haired boy from the videos online was exactly what I expected from him. Amazing. The only thing I hated was how he knew he was amazing. Okay, I messed up on a note. He didn't have to laugh about it. I was so afraid to start playing again that I used the excuse of forgetting my music.

We all sat in the band room waiting for everyone to finish the interviews. Drum major interviews were last also. I sighed as I let my head fall back to rest my eyes. I imagined what my band back north was doing now. They were probably out recruiting. We were in serious need of new members. They were ants compared to Arcana's giant band.

"Welling, you're next," Mr. Trust said from his office. I got up and walked to the office. On the way there, I could feel some people's stares on my back. The burning sensation left when I shut the door behind me. "I apologize for those kids. They're just not used to seeing a girl on the podium."

"It's nothing," I said, assuring him.

"Jessica, I have to be honest with you. I haven't seen that kind of talent from a high school student in awhile."

"Thank you, but I don't think so. You heard how I messed up on that one part."

Mr. Trust smiled. "That's the thing though. You know you messed up and didn't let that bother you. This reminds me… I have to smack some respect into Christian. Sorry for him, too."

"It's fine."

"You're too humble. Are you sure you aren't from Modesto?" he asked, laughing. "Anyways, you're finished with your interview. Call Gutierrez in for me when you get out."

"Wait, that's it? You haven't asked me any questions yet."

"I know." I looked at him confusingly, but he shooed me away. I walked out of the door and faced the members as they all stared at me. Christian stood up from his seat and brushed passed me. My shoulder fell backward in the impact. After rubbing my shoulder a few times, I looked back in front of me. I jumped backwards finding someone had replaced the once empty space. She laughed. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you!" she said as she pulled me towards the center of the room. "You've got guts, girl. No one dares to go against Christian for drum major."

"You're saying this is a mistake?"

"No, no!" she said with a smile. "I'm glad you're doing it. Christian deserves some competition. Plus, his face while you were performing was priceless. That boy needs to realize that us girls will rule the world one day."

This girl intimidated me also. She had pitch black hair which was cut short right above her shoulders. She was very pretty, but had more meat than the anorexic guard girls. I didn't know what to say, so some weird sound came out my mouth.

"Sorry, I'm Tracy. I'm a huge feminist if you haven't figured that out already." She smiled and then fixed her hair. "Pit captain."

I wondered, "Do you hate him? Christian, I mean?"

She laughed again and put her arm around my shoulders as if she was going to tell me a secret. "No, I don't." She smiled again. "We used to go out though. It just feels good to know that Christian's not the only person able to do what he does and especially coming from a girl. You know, I believe we're going to be great friends."

That picked up my spirit a little. I managed to give a weak smile. "That's one person that won't look at me like a freak from another planet."

"Oh, God," she exclaimed. "Don't mind them. They're just intimidated by you." I laughed at the irony. "So, what planet did you come from anyways? I just heard you're from nor cal, but that's it."

"Riverview."

"Never heard," she said. "Where do you live now?" I told her what street and what the exterior of my house looked like. "No way! I live in that neighborhood. You're the ones with the Uhaul truck. Maybe, I'll come help you guys unpack and stuff." I smiled at my new friend.

The office door opened and shut. Everyone turned to face Mr. Trust with his clipboard. Christian had a seat next to some drumline kids and shot me a look of hatred. I imagined throwing a sousaphone at him. His weak arms would be crushed underneath.

Mr. Trust cleared his throat. "Everyone, listen up. I have the results." The room fell to a silence and anxiousness filled it.

Christian and I looked at each other and back up at Mr. Trust. _Please be me._

* * *

_[A/N]: Leave a review! It helps me write and post quicker! Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3 The Results

**Chapter 3: The Results**

**Drum Major Christian**

_Please be me_.

At first, Mr. Trust announces the captains for the woodwinds, brass, drumline, and guard. For the flutes, he names Samantha, a skinny, blonde complaining chick. She drags her lazy body over to Mr. Trust and shakes his hand. The clarinet captain was announced next. "Julia," he announced. She shook his hand. Leticia received the sax captain position. All girls… great.

God this was taking forever.

When he finally made his way to the brass section, I paid attention. Miguel was named captain over the tubas, baritones, and trombones. Good for him; he deserved it. Over the mellophones and trumpets was Alex. He was a good pal. He even took the blame from when we teepeed our neighbors house. Those were good times.

"And for drum major…" Mr. Trust began, eyeing me and then Jessica. Sweat dripped down my face and my lungs were about to give out. I turned my head over to Jessica's direction and my eye began twitching. _A girl for goodness sake… She's a girl! How could she walk onto this campus and into this band room thinking that she could just take away drum major from me? _

Mr. Trust cleared his throat. "Gutierrez."

My heart stopped. Without thinking, I jumped up from my seat and began high-fiving everybody down the row of seats. _In your face, Welling!_

Mr. Trust cleared his throat again. "…and Welling."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to Mr. Trust. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I screeched. There was a sudden pounding in my head. My heart must've been going a million miles a minute.

Mr. Trust got up from his seat and made his way over to me. He stuck his arm out and pulled the lobe of my ear and pulled me into his office. He slammed the door shut behind him. After he finally let go, I was ordered to sit. I sat.

"Son, you've got a lot to learn about respect," he says. "I bet you don't even open the door for your mom anymore."

"No. What's your point?" I asked, rubbing my ear. Mr. Trust should be reported for abusing my ear, but I wasn't going to do that to him. He was closer to me than my father ever was. He was a good guy. Mr. Trust eyes me carefully. I continue, "Okay, so the girl is good! It isn't fair, though. I have been here for my entire high school career. She hasn't. Why did you even give her _my _spot? It's mine! Mine!"

"Stop complaining, Gutierrez. I didn't give her your spot. You two are basically sharing it."

"I don't want to share."

Mr. T got up from his seat and opened the office door. He called in _the girl_. She easily got up and walked up into the office. Then avoiding contact, she pulled up a seat next to me. I stared burning a whole in her face. I wanted to do something to her… get her in trouble, anything to take the drum major title away from her. "Would you stop staring?" she whispered, still not looking at me.

"Kids, let's not get violent." Mr. Trust calmly took a seat behind his desk. "I know that both of you are unhappy with this arrangement. I know that everybody expects you to fail. But you guys are THE drum majors. You have to set an example. You have to prove it to them that you can get along with each other."

"But…" I said. "I can't do that."

Mr. Trust fixed his sitting position. He put his elbows on his desk and drummed his fingers together. "Then maybe _you _aren't fit for drum major." What the hell? Was he threatening me? "Make it work."

Jessica nodded.

"Frankly, you only have two choices. One: one of you decides to drop from being drum major, the other person gets it. Two: you both will work together in parade and field. As a team, you decide which competitions each of you are going to be performing in. Comprende?"

"Fine. We'll work together." I looked at her and back at Mr. Trust. "But I don't promise that we will get along."

Jessica finally speaks. "God, what's your problem?" her question directed to me.

"My problem?" I sneered. "What's your problem? This isn't your school. You don't deserve getting drum major." By the time I got my question out, Mr. Trust had disappeared from behind the desk and back into the band room instructing the other captains about the upcoming school year.

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Just quit."

"No!" she yells. "With your attitude, I don't understand how you got drum major in the first place."

"Oh, so you know everything about being a drum major, now? You've been here for a few hours and already you're an expert? First of all, you don't know these band kids like I do. Second, you don't know what it takes to lead a band that's won championships for the past three years. You probably led a crappy band!"

"Don't bring my band into this!" she yelled back. "That's a low blow."

"Well you admitted yourself. That _they _are _your_ band. Well, Jess, hate to break it to you, but this is MY band."

"Don't call me that." She suddenly seemed to shy away, with her voice breaking and backing off. Nice. I touched some type of weakness in her.

"Jess? You don't like to be called Jess?"

"Stop it, seriously."

"Then quit."

"No. You quit."

"Hell no."

Then we just sat there with our heads boiling red. We didn't talk, for if one did, the other would explode. I give this girl a month before she goes back running to her school. She can't handle the pressure of an award-winning band. The kind of stuff we do does not compare to any other schools. Students at my school kiss the ground we walk on. I'm not letting a girl lead my band down the path of failure.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

Stupid boy. I'll show him.

After tryouts and Mr. Trust's 'It's going to be a great year' speech, I left for the parking lot, threw my equipment in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. Locking the doors and starting the engine, I let my back fall back to rest. I sighed deeply. I put the AC on high and the radio on full blast. I needed to get out of reality and music was the door to it. Shutting my eyes, I began to relax.

When I arrived home, my brother was hooked to the television screen. He was watching the original Pokémon series. This kid needed a life. In the kitchen, my mother hummed while she danced around the counters and throwing vegetables in the boiling pot. My dad read a newspaper.

"How were tryouts?" my mom sang while chopping onions. She looked up from her chopping board and smiled at me when she noticed I wasn't in such a great mood. "You didn't get it?" she asked with full sympathy.

"No, I got it," I answered, dropping into a seat next to my father who then put his paper down. "The band director wants me and this guy Christian Gutierrez to be co-drum majors."

"What's wrong with that?" my father asked, bringing his glasses down to the tip of his nose. "You can't have everything your way, you know."

"I know that. It's just this guy is so cocky. I don't even know how he got the position in the first place." My face was hot just thinking about it. "I was okay with working with him, but he wants to work alone. He already hates me and I didn't do anything!"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he just needs some time to, you know, let everything in." My mother was now putting plates on the table and bringing her cooked food to the center of attention. She called for my brother, but was too busy playing some video that he completely ignored her. He eventually noticed after awhile and came to the table. He tucked his wheelchair at the side and limped to a wooden chair.

We ate in silence. My brother had headphones jammed in his ear listening to music on his iPod. I hated seeing him like this. That after he had to be placed in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, his life now revolved around video games, movies, and television. He used to do sports – soccer was his favorite.

After dinner, I went upstairs and took a shower in my own private bathroom. After washing up and brushing my teeth and plopped on my leather computer seat and logged into my messenger.

My friends from up north had to be online at this time. I had to tell them about how life here was so callous. After a few clicks of the mouse, I managed to open up an instant messaging window.

**DM4RHS:** hey Cassie

**F00dIsG00d: **Jessica! I miss you sooooo much

**DM4RHS:** haha I miss you too. how's the band doing at camp?

**F00dIsG00d: **these kids suck. you need to come back. I cant do this drum major thing without you

**DM4RHS:** I wish I could be there…

**F00dIsG00d: **anyways, how did tryouts go?

**DM4RHS:** I got dm

**F00dIsG00d: **I knew you could! lol this means you have to change your username

**DM4RHS:** I guess so… listen gotta go. Love you miss you buh bye

**F00dIsG00d: **and back2u bye

After I signed off, I put my computer to standby and turned on the stereo for some music. I set my head on my pillow and just day dream for awhile. I look outside the balcony doors and there are no stars shining. City stars don't shine in Arcana.

A knock came to my door. My dad walks in. He sits on my bed. He has bags under his eyes and looks as if he was going to pass out any second. Workaholics…

"You know," he begins. "We didn't move down here as punishment. Your mom and I want you to start over new here. No one's blaming you for what happened to your brother."

I knew we had to talk about this sometime. "I was driving the car. It's my fault." I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and faced away from my father. I felt him put a hand on my arm.

"It'll get better, I promise."

The morning of the first day of our two week long rehearsal, my mom cooked a big breakfast. But only she and I were awake to eat it all. So, the tower high stack of pancakes was only eaten halfway until I had to leave.

Before taking off, my mother warned me to be safe on the road. You know, the basic mom stuff. Thankfully camp wasn't an overnight camp where I'd have to spend the night with people I don't know. They would probably do something to me during the night while I sleep. Maybe draw on my face or put me in a bass drum case. I was grateful that I was avoiding all these awful things.

Parking in the front parking lot, I checked myself in the rearview mirror before getting out. Even though I am a strong believer of 'don't judge a book by its cover', I also believe that first impression is everything. Looking professional is what matters most. After checking for syrup stains on my shirt or gunk in my teeth, I headed for the band room.

The room was filled with over sixty kids already. And camp doesn't start for another half hour. This wasn't everyone, yet. I headed to Mr. Trust's office where there was a short captain meeting being held. I sat by Tracy who had her mallets in her hands. I looked around the ring of seats and when I came to Christian, he had a violent expression on his face. He tightened his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. I stared right back.

"So, when your little staring contest is over, I'd like your attention," Mr. Trust announced walking into the room. I snapped out of my trance and faced him. Christian did also, but moved slowly. "Hope you all had a restful break. You're going to need it for today. Drum Majors lead the band in stretches and do half a mile around the track. Then, get everyone in a block and start on basics."

His orders were simple. Do this and do that. Since Christian was the power hungry guy, he was first to bark out orders to the just-under-100-person band. We all went outside and formed a block outside to do stretches. Christian wanted complete silence during stretches, something that my band back in Riverview never did. Back in my hometown, we didn't want to scare the band and guard kids away on the first day of camp.

He wanted five pushups for each person who spoke. We ended up doing about fifty pushups before we even started conditioning. The mile around the track took about twenty minutes for everyone to finish. Christian was ahead of the whole pack and did not even break a sweat. As for me, I fell in the middle. And the freshmen were overlapped by upperclassmen.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

I was good at running. It was an easy escape from all the shit from my life. But one of the downfalls of finishing first was having to wait for everybody else to catch up to me. Afterwards, I split the band into ten groups. Each captain was to take a group and teach them marching basics.

My group of kids learned really slowly. I mean, how can someone be that stupid? I had to waste ten minutes of my life to teach the attention position. How hard is that? Just stand still, chin up, and feet together. It was that plain and simple.

I scratched my head in frustration and looked over my right shoulder. What was Jessica doing laughing with the group? …with my band? But as I inspected further, she was farther ahead in basics than I was. And her group was having fun with her while doing it. Then, in one split moment, her eyes met mine and it locked for a second.

"I think I got it now," one of the freshmen from my group interrupted. I looked away, but I could still hear her laughter.

I moved through the rest of the basics as the same slow pace and I grew impatient. Thankfully, Alex came to announce a five minute break. I sat on the sidelines of the football field and chugged half my water bottle. Alex already found a group of guard girls to flirt with.

Unexpectedly, Jessica came up to me. "What's next on the agenda?" she asked, her voice firm. Other people in band were afraid to speak to me, but this girl exceeded her confidence level.

"Parade block," I responded tersely. I looked at her and she looked back. This girl wasn't going to break. Then without saying anything, she left. Tracy then came up afterwards.

"Why do you hate her so much?" she asked. "She's trying her best."

"You're talking to me?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," she responds. "I need to take her back to the band room to fit her into uniform. Trust told me to run it by you."

"Take her. Keep her. I don't want her here."

After the short five minute break, the band formed a block and we went through basics again. The idea of marching together hasn't quite hit their heads yet. I made the drumline captain get Dr. Beat because these kids couldn't find tempo if it was right in front of their faces. With the metronome beeping loudly, the steps somewhat fixed itself. Yelling "left" was annoying as hell, but it was needed.

We marched around the track nearly four times. We marched a mile at a solid tempo of one-twenty. I could tell the band was tired after that. Though I was a few feet away from the block, I could hear them panting for breath in unison. I let Alex run basics block for awhile as I ran back to the band room. Mr. Trust wanted for the captains to teach basics up until lunch, but we learned everything an hour before. I went to my band director's office and asked him what we should do.

"Play a game," was his answer.

"A game? Why can't we just start learning drill or something? We don't need a game."

Mr. Trust cleared his throat. "Gutierrez, those kids are tired. They need something to ease their mind. Oh and get Welling in the percussion closet. She's fitting into her drum major uniform, but she's been in there for awhile."

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

I have to admit that wearing the uniform felt a little awkward. I was wearing different colors. They weren't my school colors. The uniform, though, did look good. It was sharp and attractive. Getting emotional by wearing a band uniform wasn't my thing. I didn't understand even why I was getting all teary eyed about it. Tracy had left the closet to let me change, but now I couldn't get out of it. I couldn't reach the zipper.

The closet door opened. And the _other_ drum major walked in.

"Trust wants you."

"Fine. Get me out of this monkey suit," I said. Christian walked in and let the door close behind him. I turned away with my back facing him. He pushed my hair to the side and grabbed onto the zipper and pulled it down. "Thank you," I said, turning around. Then I realized how close our faces were to each other. Our noses were touching. His jaw tightened and I swallowed hard.

The door opened and we jumped away from each other. Tracy walked in and raised her eyebrow at me. Christian didn't say a word, but marched out of the percussion closet. "What was that?" she smiled at me. "You two were like… close. Did I interrupt anything?"

"He was helping me take off the uniform," I explained.

"You mean he was helping you undress?" She laughed and snorted in between. "Come on, we have to get you out on the field."

I slid the jacket off my arms and unzipped the bibbers. Once I was fully out of the uniform, I walked with Tracy back to the marching field. There, I found the band playing a game of Capture the Flag. The band was split up into four teams and they were running around the field like crazy people.

I walked up to Christian. "What team am I on?" I asked, retying my shoes.

Without looking at me, he says, "You're a drum major. Drum majors don't play." There was definitely something stuck up his butt. He needed to relax and calm down. I quickly understood why everyone was afraid of him.

When we broke for lunch, Tracy invited me out to eat at Panda Express. The catch? She needed a ride there. So, I took her to the nearest Panda and parked. "No offense, but you're a slow driver," she mentioned getting out of the car. "My grandma can go faster than that on a unicycle."

"Thanks. May I bring up the fact that since I am the driver, I have the right to leave you stranded here?"

"Okay. Point proven. I'm hungry. Let's go." We went in, ordered our food, and drove back to the school. On the way back, I got two people to flip me off. I'm totally feeling the love in Arcana.

When we arrived at the school, we grabbed our lunches and walked to the band room. When I walked in, everybody in the room turned their heads to face me. It's like I had a large mustard stain on my shirt that no one ever mentions but stares right at it anyway. Nosy kids… annoying.

"Why are all they staring at me?" I whispered to Tracy who was already halfway through her chow mein and orange chicken. She choked swallowing and drank her iced tea.

A guilty face came about her. "A little something might've slipped out about you and Christian in the percussion closet." Already spreading rumors? It's too early in the year for this. It's only the first day of camp. "Are you mad?"

"No," I answered flatly. "It's okay. Rumors are rumors. They're never true." Then, for some odd reason, I thought of Christian and me in that "manner". I thought of us as if we were "involved". But my fantasy quickly dissolved when Christian walked in the band room with his arm around the guard captain.


	4. Chapter 4 Guy Love

_[A/N]: Hey everyone. I would just like to warn you guys right now that I will not be getting much writing in the next few months. Day school, band, night school, and etc. have been filling up my life. So I apologize in advance. _

_Here's the next chapter. I really like the title I gave it. Very humorous. Well, to me it is.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Guy Love**

**Drum Major Christian**

When music rehearsal started after lunch, the band crowded the lockers and assembled their instruments together. I expected my trumpets to be the first one seated, with their music out, quiet and ready to start playing. They were pretty much set except for Alex chatting up the lady drum major. Which girl hasn't he flirted with today yet?

I got in front of the classroom and stood on the conductor's podium. I ordered for warm-ups and they played their scales. In the middle of the F major scale, I caught Alex and Jessica laughing. I stopped the band. They all turned their heads towards the trumpet section. Getting pissed off, I pushed through the rest of the warm-ups and let Mr. Trust take control. I pulled Alex by the shirt and pulled him out of the classroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alex said pushing my hand away from where I clenched his shirt.

I snapped. "I'm trying to run rehearsal in there."

"Yeah. And?"

My head was boiling. "Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to cut you any slack."

"Dude, I was just talking to her. I don't see what the big deal is."

"You're messing around while I'm on the podium. How do you think that makes me look, Alex? When we're here in band, I am your drum major - not your friend. Get it?" I shoved in his face.

His jaw tightened. "Yes, sir." Then, he marched back into the room and sat with the trumpets. He didn't say a word at all during the last half of the day. Welling, for some reason, was quiet too. She finally shut up.

Welling and I still haven't talked about how we were going to split the field show. My plan was to somehow take away her position so I'd have the whole thing to myself. If we didn't talk about sharing it, then I wouldn't have to. Our opener started off with a trumpet solo and Mr. Trust wanted each trumpet to audition. It was basically between Alex, Jessica, and I. But that meant that if Welling or I get the solo, the other would have to conduct the opener. So, I was going to try my hardest to let Welling take the solo. The only problem was how to play the solo well, but not good enough. I couldn't suck in front of the band.

When Mr. Trust called for a break, I went over to Alex who was oiling his valves. "Hey, no hard feelings right?" I asked for reassurance. He and I have been through a lot, and I'm not letting Welling destroy our friendship.

"Sure," he says and then walks passed me.

What was that about? Since when does he get butt hurt? When I turned around to return to my seat, Tracy made an appearance. "God, you're like a popup book from hell."

"What's up with Alex?" she questioned. "Did you two break up?"

I ignored her and left the band room for some fresh air. And annoyingly enough, Jessica happened to be sitting against the wall on the floor. She grabbed the water bottle next to her and drank the last half. As I walked up closer, I noticed that Alex was sitting next to her. He had fallen to the dark side.

Whatever.

I went back inside and sat alone. I could feel it on my skin and on my gut that this band was going to tear apart. Instead of being united, we are going to be divided. One band, one sound my ass. It's not a competition among bands, but a competition within one. I am going to win this battle. I am going to succeed. I am going do whatever it takes to become the ONE and ONLY drum major of this band.

Mr. Trust called the ensemble back into the room. The pit percussion were ignored and pushed to the farthest corner of the room. My trumpet section was all present, except for two empty seats. The two walked into the room with Alex's arm around the devil's shoulder. I tensed up seeing my best friend take sides with the enemy. If she's already building up her army, I'm going to make a bigger and stronger one.

That bitch is going to regret coming here.

**Drum Major Jessica**

Who knew guys could be so sensitive? Alex basically spilled his whole life story out to me during break. He didn't cry or anything like that, but I could really sense the massive amount of drama going on between him and the big-headed drum major. Guy love. I had to laugh.

"Are you gay?" I asked him before we walked into the classroom. Then, he put his heavy arm around my shoulders and came close to my face. His nose was touching my cheek.

"Does this make me gay?" he asked in an almost seductive voice. It wasn't working for me. The door swung open with great force and slammed into the wall. The whole band turned to see Alex and me in this strange position. Here we go with more rumors.

I kind of shrugged away from him and crept away to my seat next to Christian. But when I sat down, Christian did not shoot a dirty look at me at all. He ignored me. Something must be up with him for him to act this way. Usually, he would make the situation all about him. Things like, _Don't sit there its MY chair. _It tends to get annoying.

Alex wouldn't get off my back for the entire rehearsal. I understand he needs some comforting, but I'm not his mother. When I would move my chair farther away from his so he wouldn't lean his arm around the chair, he would move closer.

After practice, Tracy chimed in, "Ever think of the fact that Alex might like you?" It hasn't even crossed my mind.

"That's impossible."

"He's flirting with you," she added.

"No. He's just pissed off at Christian."

She stood in disbelief. She crossed her arms and blew the strand of hair on her face. "Jessica, he's just trying to get something out of you. Truth be told, Alex is a pig. He wouldn't be talking to any girl if he didn't want something from them. And honey, it's obvious. He wants something from you."

Her whole speech made me nauseous. I cannot picture myself with a guy like Alex. I would probably have to be really drunk. And by 'really', I mean really really really really drunk. No lies. Alex… me… it just doesn't fit. We're two puzzle pieces of two very different puzzles! I hoped Tracy was lying or over exaggerating.

I went home in slight disgust.

**Drum Major Christian**

In movies, you can always watch the protagonist come home to his family. What do I come home to? It's an empty house. My father, the strong believer of 'band isn't going to get you anywhere' was probably at work. My mom was probably out with her co-worker Tim. I'm not supposed to know about Tim, but I have caught my mother cheating many times. And I can't say anything about it because that would ruin the whole one, big, happy family illusion we have going.

It's late and I'm tired. There's no food in the kitchen and I'm starving.

So, I just go to my room and try to get some sleep. But something keeps me from closing my eyes. I pull out my phone and start playing Tetris. Eventually I got bored. Still not being able to sleep, I went outside and ran around the neighborhood.

Just a few blocks down, behind a few houses, there was a small park. I go there many times. It was a good place to clear my mind and rest. I spend more of my time at band rehearsals or at the park than I do at home. It's my thinking place. I'm not as stressed out when I come here.

The night is on the verge of breaking into the twelfth hour. Since sleep is not on my priority list as of the moment, I take a few deep breaths and consume my surroundings. This was the only part of this damned city where stars will actually show themselves. The lightly lit stars are mesmerizing and I'm pulled into a trance.

Beside the picnic table in the middle of surrounding trees, I lie on the patch of grass and shut my eyes. In a blink, it is a new day. The sun is out and burning my eyelids. I shoot up off the ground and run home. I walk into the door and already my parents are sitting around the dining table waiting for my infamous return.

"Donde has estado?" my father interrogated.

"No where," I answered. My mother eyed me. Then, she got up from her seat and walked around me trying to sniff out imaginary alcohol from my breath.

With a softer tone than my father's, my mom speaks up, "Where were you?"

"I spent the night at Alex's," I lied. "Now I have to get to camp. If I'm late again, Trust will kill me." I try to rush out of the room, but my mom catches my arm.

My mother is a short lady. The curls of her hair reach down to her shoulders. She always had a soft expression about her. It always had a calming sensation in the room. I get my face from my mom. I got my stubbornness from my dad.

She smiles. "Have fun."

It was easy to lie to my parents. When I was about five years old, I had stolen a pack of bubble gum from a store by the gas station. My parents asked where I had gotten it and I said my friend had given it to me. They seemed to be eating every single lie I feed them.

I arrive in the band room and it's empty aside from the hard core band geeks that are always an hour early. Scanning my eyes across the room, and I catch Alex flirting with a guard girl. I didn't know her name. I'm not good with names.

I nod at him but he doesn't return it.

Then I move my eyes to another part of the room and I catch Tracy sleeping on top of three chairs lined up. I kick away a chair from under her and her legs fall due to gravity. She jumped from the ground and her eyes of fire darted at me. I smiled.

"Good morning," I said, faking.

She rolled her eyes at me and took a seat on a chair she had been laying on. "What do you want Gutierrez?"

I took a seat next to her and answered. "Jessica needs to know her place," I tell her. "She's getting in the way of me. And she's losing Alex's focus on more important things."

She smirked. "Shut up, Christian. You're just jealous that she's better than you. She's obviously a threat."

"Oh please."

"You know it's true." She gets up from her chair and starts playing on the marimba. Welling has been on my mind since the tryouts. I know she's good, but I can be better. I know I am better. Then, on cue, the other drum major walks into the room.

"Speak of the devil," I mutter under my breath.

**Drum Major Jessica**

Thankfully Alex had found a new girl to fond over. It gave me more time to practice for the trumpet solo in the beginning of the show. The solo actually sounded pretty decent except for the high D I couldn't reach on the spot. I could play the note just fine; it just took a few tries.

When it was time to start basics, Christian marched us out to the football field. There, we did stretches and conditioned. Then, we formed a block starting on one end of the football field. We did eights until we reached the other end of the field.

Christian was quiet. It wasn't normal. When he gave everyone a five minute break, he quickly collapsed to the ground. He seemed really tired. His eyes would not stay open and he yawned often. I walked over to the guy who was already half asleep. I kicked his side.

"What?" he snapped irritated. He pushed himself off the ground and sat up. He rubbed his eyes then gawked at me. "What do you want?"

Out of nowhere, some strange act of kindness came over me. "Hey if you want you can sleep for a little bit. I can run things for awhile." I felt sorry for him. But my kindness was quickly shut down when he flipped me off and walked away.

The nerve of that guy…

* * *

_[A/N]: Thank you very much for reading! Please, review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5 It's On

_[A/N]: This is the longest time it has ever taken me to update. I am so sorry. My final band season is over and there's only two weeks left of night school. Next year, I WILL be updating more frequently. I apologize again. And Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: It's On**

**Drum Major Jessica**

After rehearsal, it was already dark out. I went straight to my car in frustration. Backing out of my space, I heard a loud honk and I slammed on my brakes. I stuck my head out the window and looked towards the car that had honked. Waving my hand to the other driver, I signaled for him to pass.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't focus at all and I was in constantly having headaches. Not in the condition to drive, I parked the car and pushed the door open for some air. From the corner of my eyes I spotted Alex putting his car key in the door. I ran over to him.

"Hey," I acknowledged.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Something wrong?" He continued to give me the confused expression to why I was even talking to him after I had blown him off multiple times.

"Could I get a ride home?" I asked, nicely.

He hesitated. "What's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing. I just have a huge headache."

"Fine," he answered after a long while. He seemed to be really against having to drive me home. "Wipe your shoes off before you get in."

Guys and their cars; It still didn't make sense to me.

Once we were all buckled up and on the road, Alex blasted his heavy bass rap music on the stereo. My ears were bleeding with irritation of this type of music. Who ever said rap was music anyways? He turned his music down and I sighed in relief.

"Where do you live?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I told him my street address and he maneuvered in the direction of my words. "So, how do you like Arcana?" I guess it was time for small talk.

I want to say that I hate this place so much. I want to say that I want to go back home. I want to say that I want to be around people who want to be around me. But I just say, "Its okay, I guess."

"Only okay? You don't go outside your house or outside the band room door much do you?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on the road. He drove slowly for a teenager with raging hormones with a girl in his car. "I know one place that can change your mind about this whole place. Interested?"

I'm usually quick to shut down these kinds of offers. Tonight was different though. I was desperate for friends. No one likes me in this band and it's really stressing. There's maybe an exception for Tracy. The rumor-spreader than she is, she seems like a cool chick. "Sure, why not?" I answered after some hesitation.

Then Alex made a huge U-turn and increased his speed. Great. Now he thinks that I'm interested in him which made him think he had to show off. I made sure my seat belt was buckled on tightly as I held onto the grip handle. I prayed to God for a safe trip.

When the car came to a halt, I fixed my hair which had been blowing in the air. But once we were outside the car, this special place that was supposed to change my mind about this place happened to be a McDonalds. People in Arcana have finally struck me as weird folk.

"What's so great about this place?" I asked, walking through the entrance doors. The smell of deep fried everything stunk up the place. Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the line. I quickly shoved my hand back into my pocket once we had reached the end of the line.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to hang out with me." It was a trap. And he was my ride. And my headache grew worse. "So what do you want to eat? My treat."

His money. "I'll get whatever you're having." That was the simplest way to order: to just order the same thing as the other person.

We got out food and we sat in the kid's play area and we talked. Let me rephrase that – he talked for the whole time. Once he finished his meal, he dived into the pool of plastic balls. To be truthful, he looked like he was having a blast. So, I began to swallow my food without chewing. I set my tray aside and walked by ball pit where Alex had mysteriously disappeared. Then an arm flew out from underneath the sea of balls and pulled me down underneath.

**Drum Major Christian**

"I think I like her," stupid Alex had called me later that night. I could care less. But he is my friend and needs my support.

"Good for you," is the only response that came out of my mouth. What else could I say? 'I'm happy for you?' No. I hate the fact that my best friend happened to like the girl I hated most.

Listening to him go off about how great she was, was rather irritating. "For the past few days, I can't get her out of my head." The boy was sprung. He talked about his evening with Jessica at McDonalds. Romantic isn't it? And all I got after his speed chatting was "ball pit". Now, I don't want to know what the hell 'ball pit' meant.

I hung up on Alex when I got bored while he was still talking. And I knew he wouldn't realize it until after ten minutes when he would take a breath. And right on cue, ten minutes later, my cell began to vibrate. I didn't answer.

There were only a few more days of band camp and I thanked the Lord for it. I couldn't wait for it to end. I'd been giving Welling a hard time. The guard captain planned that she would make her life a living hell. And trust me; the guard captain has her army of heartless, masochistic girls behind her.

I watched them on the last day of band camp for a little bit. I had a sense that the captain was playing her little flirtation game with me. After a twirl or a prance she would look over my way and smile. Sometimes, she even winked. And that was enough to get any guy to drool.

"You know," I hear from beside me. "My dog drools less than you." I quickly shut my mouth which I realized was wide open. It was Tracy. …Annoying little Tracy.

"What do you want?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Me? Thankfully, nothing from you. It's Jessica that wants you." Ugh. Jessica. If just thinking about her name makes me gag, imagine if I actually said it out loud.

And honestly, I was too busy staring at the guard captain's figure to even move from my spot. I was cemented to the floor. Tracy then pulled me away from the guard and pushed me into the band room where Jessica was looking at the drill binder. I snuck up behind her and pulled the binder from her hands.

What I least expected from her was that she would fight back. She grabbed one end of the binder and began to pull away from me. I held onto the other end with ease and watched her struggle. Then I saw her forehead wrinkle up and she pulled harder. The binder cover had completely detached itself from the rest of it. With the momentum of that pull, it caused her to fall backwards and her ass hit the floor.

"You're an asshole," she commented not moving from the ground.

"At least mine isn't on the floor," I shot back quickly. I stuck an arm out to help her up – the little bit of gentlemen I still had in me. She pushed my hand away and jumped up. I rolled my eyes at her. "Why'd you call me in here? I was… busy."

"Mr. Trust wants us split the field show."

"Now?" Okay, I was lazy. And I wasn't in the mood. She nodded. "Fine. I get the opener and closer. You get the ballad. Done. I'm out." The ballad was too slow for my taste and it was the shortest piece. And you know what they say… people only remember the beginning and end of everything; they rarely pay attention to the middle.

Without giving her time to respond, I quickly left the room and went back to watching the guard practice.

**Drum Major Jessica**

So, what really happened at McDonalds in the ball pit? Well, this is a bit awkward for me to say, but Alex and I kissed. Yeah, I know, big mistake. I was too caught up in the moment of fun and actually having a friend. Whatever. I was stupid. We were well under the pool of balls that no one could see us. After our little lip lock (I'm going to emphasize LITTLE) I kind of backed off. I left the pit and sat back at the table.

He was real gentleman about it too. He apologized. I just returned a weak smile and a shrug of the shoulders. God, I didn't want to be caught up in any drama. I only lived in this stupid city for only a few weeks.

"Look, don't worry about it," he said, not looking at me, but staring at the ground. "Maybe I was too forward and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… kissed you," I let out in a breath.

You know that look that your puppy gives you after you kick it out of the house because it peed on the carpet inside? That was the same exact look that Alex gave me. I couldn't help but feel sorry and guilty.

I told him, straight-forward, up-front, that I only wanted to be friends with him. He nodded. Then we went home.

At camp the next few days, Alex seemed totally okay with our situation. And I was grateful for that. We hung out a few times, but there was never that sense of 'I want to hook up with you' about him. So, I had friends. Alex and Tracy – they weren't perfect, but neither am I. We make a great team.

All I need now is to get rid of Christian. Christian and his entire posse of stuck up guard and band people. It's on.

_[A/N]: So, it's on. Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6 THE Plan

_[A/N]: Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! 2010 will be a great one! I can feel it. Here's the next chapter. Please Enjoy._

**Chapter 6: THE Plan**

**Drum Major Jessica**

I was glad when I woke up because I knew it was the last day of band camp. Arcana kids are heartless and honestly, I'd rather stay at my house and watch movies all day. But if I do that, my battle against Christian will be a loss. We can't have that happening.

I drove to school and arrived about a quarter of an hour earlier than call time. There were already a lot of band and guard kids hanging out in the parking lot. And I knew over half of them hated me by the faces they gave when I drove passed.

_Be strong. Be confident. Don't show weakness._

Getting out of the car, I pulled my mace out of the back seat. In the back of my mind, I knew that if any one of them tried to attack me, I'd beat them with my metal stick. And just for show, maybe I'd add a few spins in there too.

We started the day off with stretches and conditioning. And as far I knew, the day was going smoothly.

**Drum Major Christian**

The guard captain (I guess I should reveal her name now) Courtney and I went to Starbucks for our lunch break. That was when she came up with THE plan. THE plan to get Jessica Welling out of my Drum Major Status.

"So," Courtney began. "I'm going to break up with you."

Prior to her announcement, I did not know this was her master plan, so I kind of freaked out a little bit. I mean, she was the hottest girl in guard. I wasn't ready to lose that kind of privilege.

"No, no," she countered. "You want Jessica out of your hair, right? Well, we're going to break up. A big and messy break up. And if this plan works, she's going to try and comfort you."

Man, where does she come up with this stuff?

"You're going to tell her that you're feeling like shit because you just lost the most amazing girl in the world. You're going to get closer to her and…"

I cut her off. I don't want to be anywhere near that girl.

"That's not what I mean. You're going to get close to her, build a relationship, and make it look like you really care about her. Oh, you know what's better? Make her fall for you." She drummed her fingers together like an evil mastermind.

"What if it doesn't work?" I challenged.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course this is going to work. But if you end up falling for her too, I will run you over with my dad's hummer, got it?"

**Drum Major Jessica**

I thought the last day of band camp was going pretty well until lunch came. The band door swung open slamming into the wall. The guard captain and Christian both walked in yelling.

"Look Christian, I'm done with you." Wow, I thought. So boys are just toys. "Go screw around with someone else."

"Screw around with someone else? You need to get some things straight. You were the one screwing around with someone else while we were together. Talk about fucked up."

There was a split second of silence. Looking around the room, everyone was staring at the couple. The guard captain was first to speak. "Fuck you, Christian."

"Haven't you already?" Christian shot back and left the room. This was like a band soap opera on stage. I was half expecting for them to break out into song. Entertaining.

Then the whole room slowly returned to their normal conversations. I walked by the group of guard girls huddled around the water fountain. The guard captain, what was her name – right, Courtney happened to be talking smack when I walked by. "He is such a baby."

Another girl chimed in, "Yeah, I don't even see why you were with him in the first place."

First of all, NO, I do not feel sorry for the guy. And for all I know, he deserves to be dumped. But no one deserves to be dumped in public, in front of people you have to spend many hours with. That's just humiliating. But no – I do not sympathize the guy.

Tracy then crept up next to me almost scaring me to death. "That was quite a show," she laughed out. This is what I meant about humiliating.

I smirked, agreeing with her. I know it's wrong. I should at least defend Christian.

When the clock hit the next hour, I pulled the band into a block to march out to the football field. After many groans and dirty looks from the guard, they still would not follow my orders. Until Christian appeared.

He yelled at the group into attention. "Hey, when she tells you to get in a block, you get in a block. She is still drum major. You still follow her orders. You still do what she tells you to do. Got it?" He was yelling at them. I could see a vein pop on his forehead and neck. And he was angry.

Then he turned to face me. He gave me a nod and our eyes locked for a second. There was something there and it seemed not hateful (for once), but sincere. Whatever I saw, it disappeared when he turned back around.

So he defended me! So what? I wasn't going to read too much into that. Whatever that little moment was, I knew it wasn't going to last.

The very last hour of camp was eventful. All parents were invited to a marching band showcase to show them what we've all been doing for the past couple of weeks. My parents came, the earliest of the bunch too. When a set of bleachers were full, Christian and I led the band out to the 50. They set up an arc while Christian climbed up on his podium.

Since he and I haven't divided the show yet, I conducted on the 40 with him. Unfortunately, we had to do a stand still without drill, but the music was a lot more powerful without movement.

At the end of the showcase, the band met with their parents and I, too, made my way to mine. "They're a lot bigger than the other band," my mom said. So my home band in Riverview was now being referred to as the "other" band. "Well, the booster president talked to me earlier and she told me there's a meeting right now. So, I'll see you at home, okay? Drive safely." And then she was gone.

My dad, the quiet one said a simple good job and patted my shoulder. And then he followed my mom.

I returned back to the band room to gather my stuff when the guard captain confronted me. "I saw how you were looking at Christian earlier." This skinny anorexic girl was trying to pick a fight. I bet I could snap her in two. I ignored the comment. "Hey, new girl. I'm talking to you. Stay away from him…" She tried to grab my shoulder as I walked away, but she managed to get a grip of my sleeve instead.

And that set me off.

"Get your hands off of me," I snapped. I think I might have scared her being that she kind of jumped backwards. "I don't care for Christian, so you don't need to worry." I shrugged away, grabbed my crap, and left. I didn't need more band drama.

I got to the parking lot and there were only a few cars left. I popped open the trunk and threw everything in there. In anger, I shut the door forcefully and Christian magically appeared. Nearly giving me a heart attack, I gave a little squeal and jumped a foot high.

He laughed. And his laugh was whole-hearted and genuine. "So, we should meet up before school starts." He put an elbow on the surface of the hood and leaned against my car.

"I don't think so." I unlocked the driver's door and pulled to close it, but Christian had put his whole body between the door and the frame.

"Why not?"

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to happy."

"She's not my girlfriend." Determination. That's one thing that makes a good drum major. "So what do you say?"

"No." Consistency – that also makes a good drum major. "Leave me alone."

"I'll call you," he said, casually.

"You don't have my number. And don't ask for it; I won't give it to you."

I heard him grunt with annoyance. "God, Jessica. We're going to have to work on this field show. It's inevitable. It's better that we get this over sooner rather than later." Now this argument seemed reasonable.

"Fine."

**Drum Major Christian**

The plan was working. She was falling through all the traps we've set. And me acting like such a nice guy was easier than I thought. I hooked up with Courtney after Jessica had left and we went to Starbucks again to plot our next battle. She did the plotting and I just sat there and listened.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Dinner and a movie."

"You want me to ask her out on a date?" When she nodded her head, I knew what I was getting myself into. And I knew it was a dangerous and painful path. Not for me, but for Jessica. I'm not completely heartless. And say if she did happen to fall for me, the break-up would be bloody being that I was only in it because I wanted the title of drum major taken away from her.

I cleared my mind. Ha! I was almost starting to care.

_[A/N]: Oh, this would be a great time to thank all those who have read, reviewed, and favored/favorited (lol). So, please continue reading and reviewing. I love reading them! _


	7. Chapter 7 The First Date

_[A/N]: Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait! I've been super super busy with school, night school, drumline, training kids for drum major, college apps and financial aid stuff! Short chapter, I know. Its due to my lack of inspiration. _

**Chapter 7: The First Date**

**Drum Major Christian**

Courtney had this amazing power of persuasion over me. Because as I thought over my situation with Jessica, I can't even imagine how I got in this position. It's a talent. Maybe even a super power.

School was starting in just a little over a week and I had to finish splitting the show with Jessica. We both agreed on going to her house. For one thing, I don't want her to know where I live. If she found that I had just played her to get the drum major position (which she eventually will), she might come and egg or teepee my house. We don't want that happening now…

So, I dressed nicely. I was going to meet her parents too and I don't want to give them the wrong impression about me. My dad always talked about dressing to impress others. That's the only thing I really did ever learn from him. I drove to her house which was located somewhat near Tracy's house.

When I arrived, I took a deep breath and went out the car. I stared at the house for a little bit. White walls, blue roof, open windows… a typical high middle class house in the community. The door was a dark navy blue and I knocked on it nervously. I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into.

I was at the front door by now debating whether I should knock or ring the doorbell. Why was I even nervous? I don't know, but I was. The door swung open before I could do knock or ring.

"Hi," was all I managed to say to the young kid in a wheelchair. I could see the similarities between Jessica and him.

"Are you the drum major?" he asked.

All I could manage to do was nod. The kid led me in, using his arms to push the wheels. I had my book bag around my shoulders and I held onto the straps as I walked through the unfamiliar walls. When we were out of the hallway, I scanned their living room. The kid in wheels pulled a U-turn and stopped me from my tracks.

"My sister will be down in a minute." Then he left.

There were some pictures above the fireplace. And the one that caught my eye was the family portrait. Mom, Dad, sister, brother. Picture Perfect. Only that the brother wasn't in a wheel chair. A few pictures down there were sports photos of him. Basketball, soccer, you name it, he played it. And then another few pictures down, the evil Welling girl showed off her smile. And of course she had a picture of herself in her old band uniform holding her bad ass mace… and a trophy.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice popped up from behind me. I quickly turned. "Sorry I was taking a shower."

There Jessica was. Her hair was wet and drenching her white shirt showing a little skin and a light blue bra strap on her shoulder. And then I realized I was staring. My eyes darted away. She sat on one of the sofas as she pulled her hair back and clipped it. Okay, I admit, she was a little pretty.

"So, let's get started. Sooner we start, the sooner we finish, the sooner you are gone." Her attitude killed her looks. And I was brought back to reality.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out the music score. The sofa on the other side of the coffee table was open so I took a seat there and dumped the music on the table. Jessica then slid off the couched and stood on her knees with her stomach against the table leaning forward. Okay, maybe she was more than a little pretty, because I found myself staring at her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips… Damn.

**Drum Major Jessica**

I stare intently on the music score and drill papers in front of me because I could feel his stare on me. It was slightly nerve-wrecking. But he just wouldn't stop staring.

"What the hell is your problem?" I whispered due to the fact that my parents were right in the next room and they hated profanity in the house.

And he actually acted as if he didn't know what I was talking about. What a punk.

"Stop staring at me and actually get to work. We need to finish this before school starts." I was waving the stack of papers in front of his face. And he did the most unexpected thing next. He grabbed my hand full of papers. So of course I struggled with the battle of winning my hand back. But when my mom entered the room, he automatically released me and all of the papers flew out of my grasp and floated down.

"Are you staying for dinner?" my mom asked in that usual happy tone.

As I said, "no", Christian happened to agree simultaneously. And with a smile, my mom skipped back to the kitchen humming a song.

My look locked on him. "You said yes."

"Yep," he said and smirked. "It would be rude for me to decline."

"Since when did you care about being polite?" I shot back. "Jeez. I just want to get rid of you!"

"So the truth finally comes out," he says calmly. Or so I thought. He was actually angry at me. "Look, once we finish splitting this stupid show, I'll be gone okay? This was a really dumb idea to actually try to work together. Actually, I have a better idea. I'll leave now." He got up grabbed his bag and started his way down the hall.

My mom came back in the room and asked where Christian had gone off to. She heard our little debate and, get this, took HIS side! So, I was forced to run all the way outside to call him back.

"Wait!" I called as I saw him reaching for his car door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." And as if this was all part of his master plan, he looked up and smirked.

**Drum Major Christian**

We finished splitting the show a few minutes before dinner. It was definitely time for a break and I decided to wander her house. And in the next room, I found wheel chair kid playing some guitar hero.

"Do you want to play?" he asked not taking his eyes of the screen. "There's another guitar right over there." So, I took the guitar and plugged myself into the xbox. We dueled against each other until dinner was ready.

"So," I said starting small talk. "Does your sister always have something stuck up her butt?"

All he did was laugh. "Not really, no. She was really nervous about you coming over. You have no idea how many times she vacuumed the room in one day."

"She was nervous around me?" I had to repeat to make sure I heard correctly.

"Well yeah. From what I've heard, you are her arch nemesis. You're supposed to be the evil one. Get the point? Anyways, she hates you."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" I don't exactly know the connection to the previous statement to asking this. It just blurted out. I was curious. Without a boyfriend, this mischievous plan will work out a lot better.

"Uh, no." Her brother was eyeing me now with a raised eyebrow. "But there's a guy who's been coming over lately to hang out with her. What's his name? Alex, I think."

Alex. The one that's going to ruin everything. I was stupid not to look over all aspects of this plan and who relates to it. Dinner was called and we all strolled into the dining room. I took a seat beside Jessica and across from her brother.

When we started eating, I realized I haven't had a dinner together with my family for over a year. Her dad was quiet while her mom talked the whole time. She liked to ask questions about me.

Yes, I'm a senior. Yes, I'm taking AP classes. No, I don't do drugs. Yes, I have my license. All that stuff a typical mother would say. But I fell into this trance. The few hours I spent with Welling's mom… she actually acted more of a mother than my own did.

After dinner, Jessica walked me out. "Tell your family thanks for having me over." She just rolled her eyes, but I meant every word of it. "I wish we can do this again. I really like your family."

"Go home."

I didn't go straight home. I took a few wrong turns and ended up in front of Alex's house. Hopping the fence, I tried not to get caught by his parents who were hopefully already asleep. I found my way to his window and jumped in. Alex was on his computer checking his facebook.

"Hey what's up?" he asked me while spinning in his swivel chair. "How was your day with the other half?"

"Fine." Then we fell into a silence.

"Did she say anything about me?" he pleaded for more. I could see it on his face how much he liked this girl. His eyes could say it all. You can basically see little red hearts in the reflection of his eyes. I could almost puke at the sight of this. I shook my head in response and he gave this really convincing sad face. "I'll do anything to be with her."

And I can't really say no to that. "Fine. I'll put in a good word for you next time, okay?"

"Next time?" he asked, unbelieving. "You don't like her and you're going to spend more time with her? There's something you're not telling me, Gutierrez. Spit it out." I noticed it right then and there that he was going to take Jessica's side no matter what because he was love sick. So much for brotherhood.

And there I was, cornered. "Help me take Welling out of position and I'll help you hook up with her." He cannot say no to that. The wrinkles on his forehead vanished and he considered the thought. Alex spun in his swivel chair, thinking.

Was I actually getting to his head? Oh, I prayed to God so. He rubbed his chin. I knew he'd do almost anything to hook up with a girl. Welling is his new target. And they all end the same. Heartbreak… usually on the girl's side. Not that I care. I could care less. Actually, this could be good for her. I could use Alex for this mischievous plan.

Alex, slowly but surely, nodded.

And the plan was back in game.

_[a/n]: Please review! Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8 First Day of School

_[A/N]: Readers (if there still are a few of you guys out there) I apologize for my super late updates recently (or not so recently). A little recap on me? Well, I recently became an adult as of May 13__th__. Go me! I am officially done with night classes. All I need now is to get through my high school finals and GRADUATE! GRADUATE! Class of Oh10 baby! Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: First Day of School**

**Drum Major Christian**

First thing that ran through my mind was the annoying high pitched beeping of my alarm clock. My eyelids opened slightly and I read 5:30 on the clock. Too early. Hit snooze. I let my head fall back onto the pillow. And what seemed like a second later, the alarm clock rang again and the digital device showed 7:00. My eyes shot open immediately and I jumped out of bed.

After a shower and grabbing a bottle of water for breakfast, I was in my car and off to school. Parking beside other trucks, I checked myself in the mirror. Khaki shorts, a polo shirt, and some flip flops… I finished off my summer look with sunglasses. Getting out of the car and locking it, I headed through the school gates and towards the band room.

My class schedule today consisted of Band, AP English, Calculus, AP Spanish, a teacher aid for orchestra, and AP Government. Already late for class, the bandies were already set in their chairs and stands with their instruments out.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Gutierrez," Mr. Trust commented from the podium. He redirected his focus on the band. "Alright let's start at measure 9. Flutes, you guys are doing a great job. Saxes, I need more of you. And PLEASE, back off trumpets."

Getting set while the band was playing, I noticed a little note in my band locker. Taking it out, I read mentally, "Meet me after the rally." Just by the handwriting, I knew whose note it was. The guard captain, a delicious piece of meat, wanted to meet up after the pep rally. Now I could just imagine what Courtney and I would be doing. Some kissing, some tonguing, some…

"Are you going to join us, Gutierrez?" Mr. Trust said, stopping the band. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and grabbed a seat next to my section. I sat next to Alex who was completely focused on Welling. He had his arm on her chair; he would occasionally touch her back or play with her hair. And Welling was just oblivious to the whole thing.

In class, we worked on pep band music for the back-to-school rally today until the school bell rang. I hurriedly put my stuff away and bolted out the door. Heading to my locker, I noticed wheelchair kid within a group of big guys that were calling him typical freshman names. I ignored it until I saw one of those big guys knock him off his chair.

I dropped my books and ran towards the one that had pushed the kid off the chair knocking him to the ground. Getting up, I grabbed the straps of his backpack and pushed him down again. I tried to help Welling's brother up from the floor but he pushed my hand away.

"I don't need your help," the kid said. He's as stubborn as his sister. And then, right on cue, Jessica shows up running to her brother and pulls him onto his chair and leaves.

Out of nowhere, I felt a large impact at my side and was pushed towards the locker. Big guy wants to fight. He got it. He took a swing, but I blocked and countered right at his jaw. He stopped for a brief moment and tried another hit, but this time a few teachers pulled him back and a campus supervisor pulled me away from the scene.

The next thing I knew I was in the principal's office and a second after that, I was put into In-School-Suspension for the rest of the day with the big guy. I wasn't even allowed to perform in the rally and not even to watch it.

Welling: 1; Gutierrez: 0.

**Drum Major Jessica **

Way to ruin your first day, Christian! What an incredibly moronic idiot.

Mr. Trust called me into his office during lunch. He told me that Christian was stuck in detention for the whole day and that I would be running the rally today. I felt overwhelmingly victorious, but I realized I had never run the band without Christian before. He kept them in check.

Whatever. Confidence is what I really needed at the moment.

And so lunch passed and we went through our last two periods of school. My anticipation for this rally became an almost-anxiety attack. When the school bell rang, everyone crowded into the gym. As for me, I ran into the restroom to calm myself. I leaned against a sink and stared at myself at the mirror. Telling myself to breathe in and out helped. When I thought I was ready, I threw some water on my face, dried my hands, pull on my conducting gloves and head into the gym.

The gym, full of adolescents yelling and screaming, made me feel claustrophobic. There were so many kids going to this school. I spotted the band in a spot in the bleachers and stood in front of them. Mr. Trust decided to play tuba with the band so I was all alone in the front. He made a hand gesture to play our first song.

What song?

The band getting impatient held their horns up waiting for me to choose. I frantically searched through the conductor's folder in the stand in front of me. First one I saw was the Tower of Power medley. I wrote "Tower of Power" on the dry-erase board and held it up. The first three rows of woodwinds got my memo, but the rest were too focused on what was going on outside of the band. Mr. Trust was now nodding his head telling me to hurry up.

I counted off and only the woodwinds and drumline (which looked very badass, might I add) came in correctly. About two or three measures into the song, the brass joined in. I continued to conduct until I needed to turn the page of the score. I did my normal 4/4 pattern with my right hand while I tried to flip the page. Bad idea. The stand wasn't screwed properly and was swaying back and forth. The score fell to the floor and now I had to conduct from memory. We've only played this song two or three times!

Some of the guard members sitting by snickered at me. Thanks for the help, I thought.

When I heard the familiar ending, I cut off right where I needed to, but Alex and the other trumpets thought it would be funny to hold the high note out.

No one was listening to me. But they all had their eyes on me waiting for me to make another mistake. Please God, just let a large piano drop on my head.

Then I saw my brother roll in through the gym doors. He gave me a smile and shot me a quick thumb up. My mind stopped racing and for a split moment, I was calm and at peace. At that second, my confidence returned. I wasn't going to back down.

I turned back to the band with a determined look. Writing "Imperial March" on the board and showing it to the band, I knew in my gut I had to keep pushing forward. I am not weak. I can take whatever they throw at me.

**Drum Major Christian**

I looked at the clock. 2:05… After thirty minutes later, I glanced back at that slowly ticking clock and read: 2:07. Son of a bitch.

"What was that Gutierrez?" one of the supervisors asked walking up to me.

I really needed to stop thinking out loud. But in-school suspension was killing me. This was no Breakfast Club. This was pure torture. I should be out there leading MY band. Welling has no idea what to do in front them. I know, she would just choke up and leave.

Then there was vibration from my pocket. Cell phone. 1 New Text Message: Welling isn't backing down. w/e we do she's still going.

Son of a bitch.

"Gutierrez!" the supervisor barked in my direction.

"My bad…" I said. "Can I use the restroom?" And the moment the supervisor nodded his head, I was out of that room. My feet were only directed towards one place and that was to be in front of my band conducting. Walking turned into jogging. And soon I was sprinting for the gym.

When I got inside the lobby area, I caught sight of them and Welling standing there. But watching her made me stop in my tracks. I don't know what had happened to me right then, but when I gained my conscience back the same supervisor caught me and dragged me back to detention.

So, question. What stopped me from pushing Welling off her high horse? Good question. I have no clue.

When the school day ended and the bell rang, everyone in the room practically jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the room. I went to the band room finding the nerds putting their instruments away. Alex was in the middle of putting his case in his locker when I approached him.

"How'd it go?" I asked, quietly.

After locking up, he answered, "Good. She's pretty good." That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. "She looked pretty nervous though. …like she was going to have a seizure or something." Good job, Alex! An exceptionally good answer!

Outside the band room, Jessica was making her way in pushing her wheel-chaired brother inside. When I thought they were about to make a turn, they disproved my expectation and was headed towards me.

"Christian," she said in a soft voice. "Can I talk to you?" She looked around the room finding all eyes on us. "Privately?"

I nodded. This couldn't possibly be anything bad. Or at least I hoped not. We went outside and walked a short distance to the football field and found shade underneath the bleachers. "What's this about?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I never got to thank you," she mentioned.

"For?" I was completely confused.

"For standing up for my brother, Aiden. I mean, never had a complete stranger had ever tried to help him out before. It would always be me to fight people off. It would always be me in that detention room." She began to ramble off. She talked too much.

"Don't mention it," I told her. She sighed with relief. Jessica thanked me again and pushed her brother, Aiden out of the room.

Aiden – what the hell kind of name is that? It sounds like "aid him" put together. I mean, that kid needs all the help he can get. I'm not going to lie about that. But the way Jessica stood up for him – for her family – something I was totally lacking. I needed to get my head on straight. I ran over in my head: Jessica is the enemy. Jessica is the enemy.

* * *

_[A/N]: Please, please, please review! The number 33(reviews on this story) hasn't changed for the past few months. Thank you, guys!_


	9. Chapter 9 Honorary Asshole

_A/N: Sorry again for the late update! But I come bearing a new chapter. Also, I've posted this chapter on inkpop if you guys are interested._

**Chapter 9: Honorary Asshole**

**Drum Major Jessica **

When my brother and I got home, my mom attacked us in the entry asking questions about the "fight". She bent over Aiden to give him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. After his accident, all the attention has been on him. My mom pushed his wheelchair into the kitchen and gave him a sandwich. She then dragged me into the adjacent room.

"Why did you let this happen?" she interrogated.

With a sigh of slight irritation, I answered, "Mom, I can't watch over him 24/7. I have classes too. I have other things to do. I can't be his babysitter all the time."

"I'm not asking you to follow him around, Jessica. I just want you to keep him safe. You owe him that." I hate being blamed for the past.

Clearly aware that I was raising my voice, I said to her, "I did keep him safe! I got him away from those guys, Mom. God, what else did you want me to do?" I sat myself on the couch and punched a pillow.

"I heard Christian was part of the fight," she just had to add.

Without saying much more, I left the room and went upstairs.

Turning my computer on and signing in on instant messenger, my best friend Cassie was online.

**F00dIsG00d: **JESSICA! I MISS YOU!

**DM4RHS:** hey…

**F00dIsG00d: **uh oh… what's wrong?

**DM4RHS:** its my mom. She's still mad at me for aiden's accident.

**F00dIsG00d: **aww I'm sorry jess… do you want some news to cheer you up?

**DM4RHS:** go for it

**F00dIsG00d: **well, I asked my parents about coming to visit you… and they said YES!

**DM4RHS:** REALLY? WHEN?

**F00dIsG00d: **RHS has a three day weekend in a few weeks. You think your parents will be okay with it?

**DM4RHS:** of course =D! thank you. You made my day.

**Drum Major Christian**

So Courtney and I were both on my bed having a pretty good make out session until she pushed me off of her offended. She sat up and looked at me with a stern face. "Did you just call me Jessica?" she asked insulted. I just stared at her. Had I really just called her that? What was going on with me?

"Of course not." I lied, "I just wanted to know what the next step to the plan was." I cupped her cheek and tried to kiss her again, but she got off the bed this time and paced the room.

"The next step… the next step…" she drummed her fingers on her chin. I sat up on my bed and leaned against the bed frame crossing my arms over my chest. Then she stopped pacing. "There is no next step, Gutierrez! You haven't even finished the first plan. Get on it and call me when you have completed. Good night." And with that, she simply walked out of the room leaving me unsatisfied.

Not knowing what to do next and extremely bored, I hopped onto my computer desk and opened up an internet browser. Curious, I googled Jessica Welling and a few youtube videos came up. The first one I watched was Riverview High School's first street competition at Foothill Band Review. The first thing I noticed was the band's usually small size. They probably were at 30 or 40 people tops. Then the shrill sound of the whistle redirected my attention to the small, but assertive Jessica Welling with her mace. Her spinning was flawless, I must say. Every spin, turn, and toss were right on point. The next few videos were of her pep band in the football stands. She smiled throughout the whole video while she conducted.

Losing track of time, I decided to rest my head. Welling, welling. This complicated and frustrating girl was a tough one to break. I needed to break her shell – let her guard down. She needed to open up. And the closest time she ever opened up to me was when her brother was in the picture. And the only possible way I could do that is to actually be nice to her – to her and to Aiden. Pretend to be a gentleman and open doors for her. Push her brother around in the wheelchair. That kind of thing could get any girl, especially Jessica to gain a soft spot for me.

So next morning, I woke up really early to execute my first step into becoming friends with Jessica. After a quick shower, I drove to Starbucks to get myself, Welling, and Aiden a drink. At first I didn't know what to order, but you can never go wrong with a simple white mocha. Then I drove into the school's student parking lot and waited for Jessica to drive up with her small silver car. And when she did finally arrive, she purposely parked on the far end of the lot away from me.

When she started her way towards the school gate, I reached in my car to get our drinks and ran up next to her. "Hey," I greeted with a smile.

"Uh…" she said uneasy. "Hi."

I handed her the white mocha, but she pretended not to notice my hand with a cold coffee drink in front of her. "I got this for you. And I got one for your brother. Where is he?" She took her drink and thanked me.

After a sip, she answered, "He's at the doctor's."

"Because of what happened yesterday?" I asked as I continued to walk beside her into the band room. A few kids in the band room made remarks to how I was early to school for once in my life.

"No, no," she said, a smile growing on her face. "Physical therapy. Look, I appreciate what you did for my brother yesterday, but this unusual kindness coming from you is a bit suspicious. What is it that you want?" She turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She raised an eyebrow as she repeated what I said. "Why is it hard for me to believe that, Christian?" Jessica started to walk away, but I continued to follow in her tracks. She walked passed a few instruments, chairs, people and to the back where the lockers were.

She began to get ready for class even if we were ten minutes early. She set the coffee inside her locker after pulling her trumpet case out. She prepared her Yamaha silver trumpet and walked to her seat where she set her music on the stand and her trumpet on its trumpet stand. And I did the same.

"Thanks for the coffee, but don't think I don't know what you're up to." she said quietly sitting down. There was a seat in between her and me where Alex sits. And that one seat made her seem so far away from me. I looked forward without saying anything for the next 10 minutes as everybody in band got ready for class. Alex had come in late a few seconds and took his place between Jessica and me.

Mr. Trust got up onto the podium and started with his morning announcements and reminded us of the band rehearsal we had today an hour after school ends. I glanced over to my side finding Jessica laughing at a joke Alex had just said. What does she see in him?

**Drum Major Jessica**

So Christian was decent to me today. It was probably some act, no doubt, but he also remembered my brother when getting him coffee in the morning. No boy, scratch that, no person has ever treated Aiden an equal.

During band when Alex walked in, I relaxed a little bit. He knew how to make me laugh. And that was to crack jokes about Christian. But I think Christian overheard one of those jokes when he glanced over at us cracking up.

After band, I stopped at my locker to grab my AP English books. When I closed the door of my locker, Christian appeared behind it like a scary horror movie. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked him, after I jumped. "What do you want, Christian?"

"Nothing," he said like the prior time he answered the same way.

"Nothing," I repeated.

"I saw you had books for AP English and I actually have that class next. I thought we could walk together. Here let me carry your books." He took my books away from me without warning and headed towards our next class.

"You weren't in this class yesterday…" I began.

"I got into detention yesterday, if you remember correctly." There was a hint of attitude.

"Oh. I can carry my own books," I said trying to gain control of my books. He resisted and insisted. After I gave up, Christian opened the classroom door for me and waited for me to sit down. Then he set my books in front of me and took a seat behind me. I had no idea what was going on, but I liked how he was treating me, despite the hidden agenda he was keeping from me. I knew it wasn't going to last, so I should savor every lasting moment of it. Right?

At lunch after getting my food, I took a seat at Tracy's table where she was completely engulfed by a book she was reading. In a few seconds, Alex appeared to my left with his food. And a few seconds after that, Christian sat to my right with a small carton of milk. Tracy looked up from her book and eyed us from Alex, to Christian, to me. I just shrugged when she raised an eyebrow.

"So first band rehearsal of the year," Alex started small talk and waited for me to respond. I just nodded my head.

"Our last first band rehearsal of the year, being seniors and all," Christian adds to Alex's comment. Again, I nodded.

Tracy then slams her book shut and sets it on the table. She rose, "I see what's going on here, boys. Look, my friend Jessica here is not interested in either of you." Then directed a question towards me. "Right?"

"Right!"

"See?" she continues to stand up for me. "So why don't you two skedaddle off to a table of low IQ girls who actually care about sex-driven, hormonal boys?" Alex and Christian both eyed each other and slowly left the table.

"I'm impressed," I laughed as they left.

"What can I say? I'm flattered." She returned to her book. Then, not looking up from her book, she starts her speech. "Boys will be boys, Jessica. Don't forget that. Here in Arcana, they are all the same. There is no prince charming, no Mr. Darcy, no Landon Carter, understand? Guys here are pigs and look for only one thing in us women. And that, young padawan, is…" A teacher then walks by our table giving Tracy the eye. "Education," Tracy quickly changes her answer with a quick smirk that I only I caught.

"So, you told me the first time I met you that you and Christian were a thing," I recalled. "What ever happened there? Now, it's like you hate him or something."

"Well, back when we were a 'thing', he wasn't an arrogant son of a mother," Tracy said choosing her words wisely for that same teacher walked by. "Our freshman year, he was actually a pretty sweet guy. Once sophomore year hit, though, he got his first leadership position as honorary asshole in band. And from then on, he's gotten power hungry. Jessica, Arcana has a legendary band, and many people want their name known."

I thought about what Tracy had said. I realized that no matter how well the band does, the credit will always go to the one in charge.


	10. Chapter 10 When Jealousy Overruns

_[A/N]: Hey readers, if there are still any of you out there. I promised you guys I would FINISH this story and I will. Just please be patient with me. A little update on me: I'm going to a junior college and they keep me super busy. I did not do band my first semester, but I'm back at it this spring semester playing trumpet. _

_Again, I apologize for my absence. Don't hate me. Enjoy this chapter and leave a review!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: When Jealousy Overruns**

**Drum Major Christian**

It was very rare for my Uncle Jacob to visit my family in Arcana. He knew exactly what was going on with my parents and hated being around all this angst. Fortunately, he gave me an opportunity to escape my parents by giving me a job at the gym he owns in downtown Arcana. His business was going well due to all the special sports programs for people with disabilities.

Which then brings me to my next step of stage 1: getting close to Welling. It was easy to get her vulnerable when it came to her crippled brother. During practice afterschool practice when Welling and I sat on the podium looking over the score while the marching staff took over practice, I mentioned the whole gym idea to her.

"What do you think?" I asked after going over the details. "I mean Aiden can get into basketball if he wanted to." We were sitting on the podium with our legs dangling at the edge. Meanwhile, the marching staff Mr. Trust hired was teaching new drill to the band and guard. Jessica seemed out of it though. She kept glancing at her watch as if she had something else better to do.

"Maybe you should talk about it with my brother," she said, looking at her watch again. Her eyes peered out to the field.

"Anything special going on today?" I wondered if she had a date. …with Alex? No, it can't be. I scanned over the band finding Alex indifferent. If they had a thing going on later, he would usually be jittery. "Welling?" Her attention was elsewhere.

She snapped out of her daze and smiled. "Sorry. My friend Cassie is coming driving down here tonight. She might be able to catch the end of rehearsal."

Our Saturday rehearsal was only halfway done and the bandies finished the entire drill for the show. It wasn't even lunch yet! So when we return from lunch break, we could, scratch that, I could work on conducting with the band indoors.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

During lunch, I called Cassie to see if she was close to Arcana by now and to make sure she was driving safely. After our quick chat, I tried to find Tracy to hang out with, but found that she was still working with the pit section on music. Since she was busy, I just decided to find a quiet corner in the band room and eat my packed lunch. I put my iPod to blast and stuck the earphones in.

Then Alex walks in front of me and starts mouthing something off. I turned my music low and took the earphones out. "What?" I asked, putting my iPod away.

"There's some girl looking for you in the parking lot," he says and sticks his hand out to help me stand up. "Shall I escort you?" Alex tried to be charming, but all I did was roll my eyes and smile.

Once we were at the parking lot, I found my best friend standing by car carrying a duffel bag around her shoulders. Without thinking, I left Alex's side and ran towards my friend to pull her into a hug. God only knew how much I missed her. When we pulled back, we started to wipe the tears from our eyes. "Okay, okay…" she says, holding her tears back. "Where's that jerk of a drum major you keep talking about? Is that him?" She directs her eyes on Alex.

"No, no. That's Alex," I said as we start to walk towards him.

"Alex? The guy you kissed at McDonald's?" She gave me a secret smirk that only I could catch followed by a quiet chuckle.

"That's him," I whispered to her, making sure Alex didn't hear anything.

"He's pretty," she mentions right as we stop in front of him. "Hi, I'm Cassie," she says to him with a smile and firmly shakes his hand. "I'm Jessica's best friend, back up, ass kicker, and partner in crime."

"I'm Alex," he says with his eyes not directed at her face, but elsewhere. "I'm…"

"You're the ball pit man," Cassie finishes off for him. I shot a look at her and elbowed her. "I mean… you're Alex, the good looking friend of Jessica's." They were flirting now. I had to snap them both out of their goo-goo gaga-ness.

After a few more moments of their back and forth's, we went inside the band room so I could introduce Cassie to the very few people I didn't hate. After the third person I introduced her to, she asked where the evil drum major was. Her words, not mine!

And coincidently, Christian bumps into me right on queue.

Cassie smiles and whispers to me, "He's prettier." Alex overheard her comment and glares at Christian.

"Christian, this is Cassie," I said with passiveness.

He squinted his eyes at her and then pulled me away from the crowd. "Who is she?" he asked, angered.

"Cassie," repeating what I had said just earlier. He's not very bright today.

"This is a closed rehearsal Welling. We don't even let parents come in and watch us. She could be from another band and steal our work, you know?" he said getting worked up for nothing.

"Relax, Christian. She's not even in the same circuit as the one we compete in. Cut her some slack. She just drove six hours down here to visit."

"Look, just because you're drum major doesn't mean you can go and change the rules around here. Mr. Trust doesn't like visitors watching us while we work. This isn't where you were from, okay? We are one of the best marching bands in the state and some people will go out of their way to bring us down. This is a highly competitive circuit."

It was one of those moments when I couldn't tell if Christian was being an ass or actually telling the truth. Looking back at Cassie already socializing with everyone, I defended her. "Please, let her stay. She won't tell anyone about anything, I promise. She's the only friend I have."

"Only friend you have?" a third voice popped up beside us. Tracy. "Thanks. I'm glad I know my place in your little world." The look on her face was just unbearable. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were tightened together. I wanted to apologize right away, but she left before I could.

"Cassie can stay," Christian says in a firm voice then leaves. It surprised me at how a really good moment could end this way – a disaster. I had to look at the positives. Cassie was staying in Arcana for a whole weekend. She was here with me now. She gave me confidence and strength. After shaking off the horrible feeling, I went back with Cassie and Alex and ate lunch with the two of them.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

"Tracy, wait up!" I called after her in the parking lot. She was already by her car when I caught her. She stopped and turned around with her arms across her chest. "Hey, are you alright?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm great." I remembered how incredibly sarcastic she was. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

This is exactly why I hate playing nice guy. Whenever I'm nice to a girl or to anyone in fact, it just bites me back in the face. I let Tracy sulk in remorse as I left her at the parking lot. Girls are way too emotional.

Back in the band room, lunch was about finished. The chairs were set up in concert formation with most of my trumpets already set in their seats. Alex, Jessica, and her friend had gone off somewhere and probably lost track of time. I went out in search of them but only found Alex and Jessica's friend together. After asking where Jessica had gone off to, they said she was talking with Tracy.

I considered letting them talk, but we had a strict policy of leaving drama outside of the band room. So I ran over to the two and stepped in-between them. "Lunch is over." Silence seeped in as Tracy 180'ed to the band room. Jessica threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "What the hell did I do?" she exhaled and left towards the band room.

I knew exactly what was wrong. Back in freshman year when Tracy and I went out, Courtney tried to get rid of Tracy and be with me. She didn't have to try very hard. I went to school the next day with Courtney's arm looped in mine. We walked to the band room and passed Tracy on the way. I never had broken up with her, so she was humiliated, sure. But I didn't feel any sympathy towards her. I didn't feel sorry at least one bit. All I cared about was that I was now dating the hottest girl in school.

When practice came to an end, I stayed behind to make sure everything was put away in their proper spots. Everyone else left for home and Jessica, Alex, and their friend went off on their own. Tracy and I were the only ones to stay behind.

I started stacking chairs while Mr. Trust organized his music library. Tracy continued to practice on her marimba. Once the band room was clean, I made my way over to her as she was playing the pit feature in our show. She played intently and with emotion that I remembered how talented she was. When she finished, I clapped.

"Alright, guys," said our band director. "I need to head home. Because unlike you two, I have a life."

I helped Tracy put the marimba away into the percussion closet and we both walked to the parking lot. Before we both set off on our individual ways, I got the courage to pull another nice guy act.

"Tracy," I said, spinning to look at her. She stopped and turned. "I'm sorry." She raises an eyebrow as if I've never said an apology before. "I'm sorry I was never man enough to break up with you."

"Thanks Christian," she says sarcastically. "For a moment, I thought you weren't going to make that statement about you. Congratulations on proving me wrong." She left in her little Volkswagen Bug.

I was not in the mood to go home though, so I drove to my secret park. I stopped my car near a picnic table on the grass. The sleeping bag was in the trunk of my truck and I laid it out. I stared up at the stars hoping for the day to end.

The next morning, my uncle asked me to work at his gym in the afternoon. After returning home, I took a quick shower, ate a quick breakfast, and was quickly out the door. I clocked in at the gym and took my place at the front counter.

A few minutes had barely passed until I saw Jessica and her brother roll in the front door. I sat up and walked to meet them. "What are you doing here?" I asked completely confused.

"You invited us, remember?" Jessica says. "Basketball?"

I cleared my head by giving it a few shakes. "Oh right. Just follow me." I take over pushing Aiden's wheelchair and I take them both to the side court near the back of the gym. When we arrived, I see Aiden's eyes widen when he sees the number people playing basketball in wheelchairs.

"Will you teach me?" Aiden speaks up. He has a smile on his face. And it's one of those smiles that just feel refreshing. I nod my head and search for an empty wheelchair and basketball. I take a seat in it and roll myself over the Jessica and Aiden.

"Jessica has to do it too," Jessica's brother says. She starts to protest, but he gives her that puppy dog look. When she gave in, she sits in another empty chair. "Okay, how do we play?"

We play ball for a couple of hours and was actually have fun until Alex and Jessica's friend walk in the court. The friend spotted Aiden and ran to give him a hug.

"How's my little brother from another mother and father doing?" the friend asked Aiden. There was a genuine smile on the kid's face.

Alex then grabs the ball from my hands and attempts to shoot a half-court basket. Of course he failed and the girls giggled at his humility. However, he shrugs it off and says, "You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Double date?" the friend whose name I can never remember says. She winks at Alex. Alex, like a total goof he is agrees. Jessica and I quickly exchange glances and her friend notices. "Aiden and me," she says, "and Alex and Jessica."

I wasn't invited. I stood up from the wheelchair and began to leave the group. But Aiden's voice stops me. "Wait, Christian." I turn back to the crowd.

"You don't want to come with us?" he asks me rolling over. "Cassie's just playing around. It's not a double date."

Jessica stayed quiet avoiding eye contact with me. "No, it's alright. You guys go ahead." I look at her now.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

"But Jessica!" Cassie yells at me. "I'm only here for another day! We haven't really hung out yet! We haven't partied, kissed boys and all that fun stuff yet!"

Alex clears his throat, "You can kiss me." He leans in and puckers his lips, but Cassie wraps her hand on his face and pushes him away. She tugs on my arm and whimpers. "Please!" she cries.

"How about Alex, Aiden, and you go to the movie and I'll catch up afterwards? We'll go bowling or something. I'm sure there are plenty of boys there to kiss." I hoped my friend would just give in. When she crossed her arms and said "fine", I sighed in relief.

After they left the gym, Christian and I were left in the court. Since he worked there, he had to stay behind and clean up and put stuff away. Grabbing the basketballs around the court, I tried to shoot them into the rack where they kept their balls. After many fail attempts, Christian finally speaks up from the silence.

"You really suck at that," he says without looking up. But I manage to see a little smile on his face.

"Let's see you try," I challenged. I watched him pick up a ball, dribble a few times, and shoot it. Swish. He dusted off his shoulder and smirked. When everything was pretty much put away, we both exited the court and into the lobby. "Christian, I really appreciate what you did for my brother. He really enjoyed today. He likes you."

"It's no problem," he says quietly. "My uncle is used to be a physical therapist, you know? He used to help people who got into accidents. He helped them walk again."

"That's not gonna happen," I quickly shoot him down. This topic wasn't what I wanted to hear at the moment. I hated myself whenever we talked about his accident. I got snappish. "Aiden's paralyzed from the waist down. He's not going to walk ever again."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I just thought…"

"Don't call me that. And I don't need your opinion on my brother." Ticked off, I grabbed my things and left the building. I caught up with Cassie after their movie and we went to the bowling lanes with Alex and Aiden.

"Hey, you ok?" Cassie asked pulling me away from the group. I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11 Scene in the Mall

Page | 6

_[A/N]: Woo! Another update! Okay first thing's first. Thank you to all who's read, reviewed, favorited, or story alerted DMS. You go Glen Coco! Secondly, if you all remember my story "In Loving Memory," I am currently in the process of self publishing that into a book. Please leave me a message, if you'd like to buy a copy once it's edited and all that jazz. I could really use the money towards school right now. I would appreciate it. And finally, please enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 11: Scene in the Mall**

**Drum Major Jessica**

It was late. The clock blinked 2:34 am and it was dark as death outside. Cassie was snoring beside me, loudly. The air was warm and uncomfortable. I pulled out my iPod and plugged the headphones into my ear and blasted music.

Having Cassie here brought me to remember back home. We were inseparable. We loved the attention from boys and we loved to party.

Moving to Arcana, however, I knew I had to change my old ways. Especially since Aiden's accident, I had never let myself act like that. The only time nostalgia had taken over me since then was my kiss with Alex in the ball pit of McDonalds. I regretted it.

But that was done and over with. I've moved on from that.

In the morning, Cassie had woken me up by jumping on my bed. After a shower and a fat breakfast, I had to endure my promised girls' day out before she had to leave for Riverview.

"How's the band doing?" I asked Cassie as we walked through the mall.

She rolled her eyes. "Horrible!" she exasperated. "You need to come back. Those guys don't listen to a thing I say. You were so much better at being drum major than I am."

"Don't give up," I told her. "They just need to warm up to you that's all. Just be confident in your position."

She sighed. "Fine. You should take your own advice too you know?"

I chuckled in disbelief. "Things are different here."

A few shops down, I noticed Tracy walk out of Hot Topic. Since Cassie was busy looking at shoes (or boys), I decided to ditch her for a few moments to catch up to Tracy and see what was really going on with us.

"Hey," I called, falling behind. "Tracy!"

She turned. One look of her face, I knew she was still pissed at me. Pissed even after I apologized the other day! "What do you want, Welling?" Tracy was beginning to sound like Christian and his attitude.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day," I apologized again. "Truth is you are one of the few people that were nice and welcoming to me since I got here."

"So what?"

"You were a friend to me even when everyone else was against me. I was just excited to see Cassie and I got too caught up." Tracy was quiet for awhile after my response. Then ever so slightly a smile crept on her small face.

She said, "Welling, you make it impossible to hate you."

I smiled victoriously. "So are we okay?"

"Yeah," she said as one side of her mouth lifted. And at that moment, we both head Cassie screech "Jessica!"

Tracy and I spun to face her as she came pulling on the shirts of two guys. "I got one for you," Cassie announced with a fat grin on her face. The guy beamed a smile at me. I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Cassie, this is Tracy…"

"Tracy!" Cassie jumped Tracy into a hug. "Jessica told me all about you and we're going to be best friends now. You can have my guy. I found him in Abercrombie. I'm sure I can find one for me in American Eagle. I'll be right back."

**Drum Major Christian**

"Why the hell did you drag me out of bed on a weekend and bring me here?" I asked Alex in frustration as we parked at the mall's parking garage.

Alex was checking his hair in the passenger mirror before he answered. "I told you already. Cassie mentioned this little girls' day out with Jessica yesterday when we went bowling."

"Did she invite you?"

"No!" Alex laughed. "But she mentioned it – right in front of me! So, she wants me to come. I know it."

"Dude, she's not even staying in Arcana that long! And why did you bring me along? You could've gone here alone!" I wanted to drive off as soon as Alex got out of the car.

"Walking into the mall alone means I'm girlfriendless and friendless. And that would be lame."

"Who gives a shit, really?" I was annoyed. "Plus you ARE girlfriendless and if you drag me in there with you, you will also be FRIENDLESS."

"I give a shit. Plus you can work on getting with Jessica so I can get my turn." I agreed in defeat.

Since Alex had gotten me up from bed so early in the morning, I didn't have time to eat breakfast. So before we ventured off to find the girls, we went to the food court, where subsequently, we found Cassie, Jessica, and Tracy. What threw me completely off guard was that each of the girls were sitting next to some guy who looked like they had just come out of a Seventeen Magazine: cheesy and cliché.

Not really caring, I went to fall in line at Pizza Hut. Alex was furious. In line he fumed, "I don't get it. Yesterday she seemed so into me. Now – him?"

"Dude, calm down." Cassie was the girl version of Alex.

"I will not calm down! Dude, look! That guy has his arm on Jessica's chair." I looked out of reflex. And for some reason it bugged me seeing his face so close to hers. They laughed. What the hell was so funny?

"Alex, shut your mouth. I've got a plan."

**Drum Major Jessica**

I didn't know the guy's name, but I was enjoying the attention. It felt good to have someone focus on me rather than anyone else. But still something was wrong. I knew in my gut I had to stop acting this way. Having Cassie here made me into the person I once was. I needed to stop playing this game.

"Can I get your number?" the guy asked. I was not ready for that so I shook my head. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back into my seat. I reached into my purse and grabbed hold of my pepper spray. If anything were to happen, I'd be prepared. "C'mon, it's just your number."

"She said she didn't want to give it to you, bro," a different voice came into picture. Christian Gutierrez. Was he trying to be the hero? I can handle this situation myself.

"Who the hell are you, _bro?_" he imitated Christian with repulsion.

"I'm the guy who will kick your ass if you put another finger on her." Christian needed to be wearing his cape for this superficial heroic moment.

"Man, fuck off." I got up from my seat, but he held onto my wrist and pulled me towards him. In reaction, I clenched my free fist and blew a strike at the guy's cheek. When he fell backwards in his chair, he released my wrist. The guy walked off with his two other friends.

Cassie laughed. "Damn, Jessica. Since when did you learn how to throw a sucker punch like that? I think you left a bruise."

I fixed my shirt. "I didn't want Christian taking all the credit," I shot one at him.

"So, now that my guy ran off, I need a boyfriend for the day." Cassie, the go-getter, winked at Alex. Alex was such a fool and quickly rushed to her side to plant one right on her lips.

They were in a lip lock for a few seconds until Cassie pulled away without taking her eyes of the prize. "Jessica, babe, let me borrow your car keys." Whenever she asked for my keys, it usually included a make out session with a guy in the backseat of my car. I handed her my keys and whispered a quick "have fun." And then they left, tongue in mouth and all.

Tracy coughed to gain attention. "So, I had fun today, but I was supposed to be home an hour ago. I'll see you two tomorrow at school." And then there were two.

Christian fell in line for pizza and I followed along beside him. I heard his stomach growl. I also needed to waste time for Cassie and Alex to come back from their party in my car.

"'I didn't want Christian taking all the credit'?" he asked me. I think I hurt his ego. "What do you think I was trying to do, Welling?"

"Be the hero."

"That guy could've hurt you." There he was, being the hero again. "Just watch your back. Guys in Arcana are pigs just like Alex."

"And you're not?"

He smiled knowing I was challenging him. "You'll have to figure that out on your own." What was that supposed to mean? As minutes passed and half an hour came rolling by Cassie and Alex were still not back. God, what were they doing? I knew I shouldn't have asked myself that question because flashes of Cassie and Alex suddenly popped into my head.

Christian and I were sitting in silence waiting for the two to return. He finished his pizza a whole twenty minutes ago and now we had nothing to talk about. Not realizing it, I started to hum our opener and began to tap my fingers on the table.

"That's wrong," Christian breaks my train of thought. "You forgot the 5/4 measure before the rallentando."

"What?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't hear you over your ego."

He laughed sarcastically. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked away from me. "I'm just trying to fix your mistake. Why the hostile negativity?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Gutierrez?" I pinned on him. "One moment, you hate me. The next, you act like a complete gentleman with my parents. Then you're angry and irritated. Now, you're trying to be friendly? What are you trying to do?"

"Why are you so paranoid? It must suck to think that everybody's after you. Tell me, how do you sleep at night?"

He was frustrating. He was arrogant and mean. But I was being paranoid. I did not want to get hurt by this guy. "Fine, you win. You promise there's no hidden agenda? We'll just truce?"

He smiled as he leaned forward in his seat. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He stuck out his hand waiting for mine. I hesitantly inched my hand closer, but instead he grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. "Now, really. You missed the 5/4 at the beginning." He began to conduct the piece while singing it.

After a few seconds, he abruptly stopped singing and conducting as his eyes shot out somewhere behind me. I twisted my upper body and turned finding Courtney and a few of her followers. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Christian. His eyes followed her. My eyes rolled back.

And some time later, I noticed Alex return without Cassie. He had a big grin on his face as if he just got some. "Where is she?" I asked Alex. After he mentioned she was in the ladies' room, I bolted from the guys and tried to find my friend. Walking into the restroom, I found Cassie fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Hey," she says looking at my reflection. I stared back at her and I started to feel nauseated. A flash of memories ran through my head in a matter of seconds. When the sensation was over, I ignored it. She turned to me then. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Ready to go home?" I asked.

Her face gave me an unsure feeling. "Actually, I told Alex I'd go to the movies with him." I was starting to get annoyed with Cassie. We were supposed to spend time together. Instead she's spending our time with a guy she'll probably never see again after her visit. "You can come! Take Christian."

"I don't think so," I spat. "Look if you want to spend time with Alex, go ahead. Just next time, try not to use me to get to him." Angry, I left the restroom and went into the parking lot to find my car. Once I got inside, I put the radio onto full blast and reclined in my seat. I let the music consume me and take me out of this world.

Cassie and Alex – who would have thought? It was a one time fling. I was used to her being with a million different guys and Alex would just be another name added to her list. This was her thing. And I used to be her sidekick – the one who would lend her the car keys. Well, I'm tired of it.

**Drum Major Christian**

I had no idea exactly what happened but I was somehow stuck with chaperoning for Alex and Cassie. I knew Alex should've driven to the mall himself, but no. After Cassie returned from the restroom in the mall, Jessica wasn't there to follow her. Not that I cared or anything like that, it was just strange. What if something happened? Maybe that guy had come back to get more of what he wanted.

I took Alex and Cassie to the movie theaters and they were making out throughout the whole entire movie while I sat there like an idiot with a bucket of popcorn. No one goes to the movies alone – especially during the weekend. When the two were obviously not paying any attention to me, I quietly exited the theater and out into the open air.

It was still warm out and the heat was bearable. I watched as couples entered the building hand-in-hand. A sense of self pity came over me. And all I was thinking was that Courtney's plan sucked. It sucked because I could be with her in public. It sucked because I couldn't kiss her. It sucked because I was left stranded alone in a movie theater full of couples. All I wanted right now was company.

And like an answer to my prayer, a girl catches my eye and she smiles at me. I nod my head at her. She looked familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"Hey," she says walking over in front of me. I wasn't sure if it were hormones or my desperate need for company, what I wanted now was her – in my car.


	12. Chapter 12 The Transfer

_[A/N]: Hey guys, long time no update. Busy busy busy with school. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. I appreciate it!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Transfer**

**Drum Major Jessica**

I was sitting on the couch watching old reruns of SpongeBob when Cassie got back from her date with Alex. She flopped on the couch beside me letting out a big sigh. She kicked her shoes off and put her head on my shoulder.

"You're going to make me apologize aren't you?" she pouted. I shot her a look of annoyance and disappointment. "Jessica, c'mon. You and I used to hook up with guys before. It never bugged you then."

I rolled my eyes. "That was before. You know I've changed. It feels like you're forcing this old lifestyle on me. It's not me anymore." There was a quick pause. "You know, it's not even you hooking up with Alex that's bugging me. It's the fact that you spent practically the whole weekend with him and not me. You're leaving tomorrow and what can you say that we've actually done together during our time together? We didn't even get to hang out."

Cassie's jaw tightened as she sat up. She wouldn't keep eye contact.

"We should go to bed. You have a long trip tomorrow."

In the morning, Cassie had disappeared from the bed beside me. Her mess was no longer on the floor or her toothbrush in the bathroom. She left without a goodbye. Whatever. I didn't need her drama right now. What I wanted was her support, but she proved that she'd rather go fishing for guys than be with a friend. If that's the way she wanted to be then so be it.

I got ready for school like it was any other day. I wasn't going to let Cassie's dramatic exit out of Arcana affect me. After tying my shoes on tightly, I was out the door. Helping Aiden into the passenger seat was easily executed having done it many times before. My brother fiddled with the radio as I drove to the high school. Once there, I quickly helped him out the car and to his first class which luckily was near the band room. After that, I still had a few seconds to stop by my locker to grab some textbooks.

When the bell rang, I headed for the band room and accidently bumped into a girl I had not seen before. "Sorry," she says without thought and walks into the band room.

Taking my seat with the trumpets, Mr. Trust stood onto the podium and cleared his throat for out attention. It took a few seconds for the room to quiet down. "Settle down, settle down," Mr. T announces. "We have a new student with us today. Andrea, where are you?"

I searched for the girl around the room, but was surprised to see her sitting with the trumpets… or more specifically _on_ a trumpet player. Christian had a smug look on his face with the girl's butt plastered on his lap.

Mr. Trust continues, "She'll be an excellent add-on to our tuba section." Immediately, all heads turn to her. She waves self-righteously. "Christian, could you get a tuba all set up for her?"

"Gladly."

The girl was tiny. And by tiny, I mean she was a twig and a midget. She maybe stood about five feet – not even! How the hell could she carry that big hunk of metal on her shoulders? It could crush her in an instant. But as she held the contra breezily, I applauded in my head. She's got spunk.

I didn't care if she was Christian's new interest, she was bad ass.

During our hour long period, Mr. Trust had us run through our music, made some corrections, and then had Christian and I conduct the music. I hated how easily the band followed Christian, but when I got on the podium it took a good amount of energy just to get their attention.

After class, Tracy and I walked down the hallway together. "She's pretty good, huh?" Tracy asked stopping by her locker. I waited while she exchanged for the books she needed.

"Yeah. Where did Mr. Trust say she transferred from?"

She shut her locker and we were both on our way to class. "He didn't say. Wherever it was, it must've been a pretty damn good school. She can play. I'll see you later." Where the hall split, she turned left and I went right.

It turned out the new girl had AP English with Christian and me. She was already on Christian's good side – I don't even want to know how she got on his list. But it was my turn to make an effort to get her to be friendly with me. Christian had most of the band and guard on his side of this drum major debacle and I really need more supporters to make this fight on a more even playing field.

I quickly slid into the seat behind hers before someone took the spot. Christian rolled his eyes at me as he took his to the right of Andrea's.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Welling, oh Welling. Sneaky move you pulled. I watched as Andrea and Jessica talked about girl stuff. God, they could be talking about tampons for all I know. However, I knew exactly what Jessica was doing – trying to get Andrea to root Team Welling. Sorry, it's not going to happen.

At the end of class, the girls stayed back and talked some more. Getting really frustrated with her, I stormed out of class and headed for my locker. I put the useless English books into my locker. And out of nowhere, the door shut in front of my face. Courtney.

"Who's the midget?" she scoffed in my face. "Are you cheating on me, Gutierrez?"

I couldn't take any of her nonsense today, so I turned the other way. And for the record, I did not cheat on her. At the movies, Andrea and I just talked. It turned out she was a transfer from a school nearby. She didn't mention which school, but it didn't really matter. There were no inappropriate interactions between Andrea and me. Even though I did wish there was some, I was not going to pull an Alex. There was a lot of flirting though. And I was happy with how the night ended.

"I'm talking to you, Christian!" She stopped in front of me blocking my way. Her posse of guard girls stood beside her.

"I thought you broke up with me," I tried to battle her.

"I fake broke up with you, you idiot! You were supposed to get Jessica to soften up to you. Not get into another girl's pants! I can't even…" She was running out of words to say and I really didn't feel like putting up with Courtney and her posse.

"Maybe we should just break up for real then." Courtney – she was beautiful, but annoying as hell. She stood back shocked at my proposal. After a few seconds of her mouth open in surprise, she shut it, furrowed her eyebrows and squinted at me.

"Are you serious?" I wasn't sure if she was going to cry. She bit her bottom lip. "You're going to pay for this, Christian." And with that, she left. I waved as she and her crew of guard-ies pranced off. With my neck turned to catch the last sight of Courtney's butt, my head whipped back in front when I heard Andrea's voice.

She smirked, "Who was that?"

"An old ex. She doesn't matter." I put my arm around her shoulders and we left for our next class.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

It came to a surprise when at lunch, Courtney and her posse sat by Tracy and me in the cafeteria. The girl that had been completely horrible to me since I got here was sitting by me! I could not comprehend the thought. Something must be up.

"Hi?" I greeted questioningly.

"Welling, I have a proposition." Ah, so that's what was up. There's always a catch. "If you can prove to us that you're a better fit for drum major than Christian is, we'll help you get him out of power."

"As much as I like the thought of that, I'm not joining your little conspiracy. I'm sure this all just a ploy to get revenge on him. What? Did you two get into another fight? Oh no, I got it. You're jealous of the new girl." I gave her a fake sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Half this band hates you. If you want their respect, then it'd be best to listen to what I have to say." Tough-as-nails.

If I got the band's respect (including guard), being drum major would run a lot more smoothly and definitely be drama-less. "I'm listening," I admitted in defeat. I was curious to how she would make that happen. It seemed impossible to me.

"So, this new girl Andrea… I want you to get rid of her." So this was all about getting revenge on Christian due to the green-headed monster.

Tracy was sitting quietly, listening to our conversation. I could see all the thoughts swirling around in her head through her eyes. Disappoint or approval was what I couldn't tell. I asked Courtney, "And why can't you do that?"

"Because I do not hold powers of a drum major. Make her cry during rehearsal – I don't care! Just get her out of here. She doesn't belong to this band."

"Look, I may be a bit stubborn, but I'm not a bitch. Plus that's the same thing you said about me, I'm sure. Why should I hurt her when she's going through the exact same thing as me?"

She threw a folder on the table. Opening the yellow folder, I see that its Andrea's school file. Courtney points to a section that read "transfer student from Kingston High School." I closed the folder and slid it back to her. I didn't even want to know how she got her hands on Andrea's file. I shook my head. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Kingston is our rival school."

I raised my eyebrow. "So? She's here now. She's not a part of their band anymore."

"Look, Welling. Marching band isn't some small game. People will do anything to make sure they win at championships. The winning band gets bragging rights, and if someone really stands out, they'll get a scholarship to a school of their choice. For people that really need that money, there's a lot on the line."

I finally understood Courtney right there and then. She was more attached to the scholarship aspect of it all rather than winning. I understood why she's such a jerk to everyone. More people in the band would be less of a chance to win the scholarship. The competition was within a band.

But she dressed like a supermodel and drove an expensive Hummer. What does she need the money for?

Without letting it show that I had an understanding of her situation, I piled on to the conversation, "So, what you're saying is that Andrea… that 5-foot-tall girl, is a spy."

"You must be slow, Welling."

"Courtney," I started to take a stand up for Andrea. "I'm not going to act like a bitch to get her to leave. That's your specialty. Instead, I'm going to talk to her face-to-face and get the truth out."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Just do what you have to do." She and her posse upped and left. And I just sat there for a long moment thinking. All I had to do was get rid of Andrea to get the band to respect me. I hated how that sounded. Maybe this was the Arcana way of handling things. What am I supposed to do? I'm not a bitch.

Tracy on my left let out a breath to make sure that I knew she was still there. "What are your thoughts on all this?" I asked her.

"As much as I hate Courtney, she's right. This is a highly competitive sport and people WILL do anything to win. Other bands have sent spies before. We've sent spies before. You have to find out Andrea's real reason for being in Arcana."

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Practice after school was a lot more tense than usual. I could feel all the hatred spewing from Courtney and the guard like heat from hell. Getting the band's attention seemed a lot more difficult. Were they forgetting who was in charge?

During a ten minute break, I hopped off the conductor's podium to get a drink of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Jessica heading my way. Chugging the rest of water in my bottle, I faced away from the lady drum major. I headed back to the 50 yard line to take my place back on the podium.

"Christian, I need to talk to you," she called. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are."

After mentally preparing myself for a pointless Welling conversation, I sighed and faced Jessica. I was going to get a word out first. "I have to talk to you, too. You need to watch your tempo during the climax of the ballad. Also, your posture is all wrong. You need to fix that."

"Christian, I'm serious." Her voice was stern and direct. She reminded me of my mom whenever I got in trouble.

"I'm serious, too. My grandmother could conduct better than you."

Her hands balled up into fists and I knew I was getting on her nerves. "Christian," she said with impatience overflowing.

"You're wearing out my name."

"How does anybody talk to you? You can't even hold up a decent conversation!" Jessica fought back. I just smiled knowing it would annoy her to bits. She walked away, passing Courtney. I caught them exchange a few words. Then paranoia hit me. What the hell were they talking about? Just seeing them talking made me anger run through my veins.

When break ended, we all took our spots back on the field starting with the opener. Alex opened up our show with his solo, but for some reason, he didn't play it well tonight. I cut off wanting to start again. Again, his tone was weak and he wasn't reaching the notes he needed to hit.

"What's going on?" I yelled at him from the podium. "Get it right, Alex." Frustration was igniting from me because we couldn't even start off the show with decency. It was nearing the end of rehearsal and we still haven't run our full show.

"My chops are killing me man!" he was short of breath. "I'm having a hard time breathing."

Welling at the 40 spoke up, "You should take a break."

"No," I interrupted her. "From the top." I counted off the show and the beginning drill was executed nicely, but as Alex solo came in, there was no sound. I looked over to where he stood and he was on the ground.

As panic took over me, I froze on the podium.

Welling was quick to jump off her podium to run over to Alex. The rest of the band began to circle around them and Mr. Trust pushed his way through the crowd. Mr. T then called out for me. Breaking the fright that took over me, I climbed off the podium and slowly made my way to them.

"He's fainted," Mr. Trust informed Welling and me.

I could feel the whole band and guard turn their heads at me. I saw blame and judgment in their eyes. I pushed Alex too far.

"I can take him home," Welling suggested. Mr. Trust nodded. The guys from the trumpet section carried him into Welling's back seat and she drove off.

"Everybody, back to your set!" Mr. Trust shouted. He then came close to me and whispered, "In my office after rehearsal."

Rehearsal from the point on went downhill. No one was paying attention to me. Arguments and fights started to break throughout the band. And some even directed their arguments at me. They blamed me for what happened to Alex. The guard hated my guts and would ignore every single command I gave them.

After practice, everyone was slow to clean up and pick up after themselves. When all the band and guard members exited the building, my inevitable fate awaited me in Mr. Trust's office.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened tonight?" Mr. Trust sat behind his desk awaiting an answer. "I think you're taking this drum major thing way too seriously. You weren't like this last season. Is it because of Jessica?"

Why was Jessica his first suggestion of an explanation? "I can handle her."

"I think that's it," he seemed to have already made up his mind. "You shouldn't be treating people like that. Handle her? Christian, you're the drum major. You're not supposed to be yelling at every single person out there to follow your orders. You need to work with them; they're not working for you. You need to put the same amount of effort as they are. And Jessica? Yeah, she's new, but you've got to treat her with some respect. It's a lot of pressure being drum major and it's added pressure being the new kid at school. Cut her some slack."

I disagreed with his lecture. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you make her drum major?" I looked at my teacher. I hated that he was defending her. Mr. Trust was my teacher first. I looked up to him. But it seems like Welling had already pulled him onto her side.

"Christian," he sighed.

"Nevermind."

I got my backpack and left the band room for the night. I threw everything in the back of my truck before starting the engine. After a roar from starting the car, I drove a few blocks, a few turns before I reached Alex's house.

I sneaked to the side of his house and looked through his window to see if he was awake. Strangely, I saw Welling and Alex sitting on the bed laughing. I knocked on the window. They both turned to see me and Alex hopped off the bed and let me in.

"Hey," Welling greeted. I ignored her finding so much hatred towards her. She was ruining my senior year as the drum major. She'd taken Alex and Mr. Trust from me. What else?

"Look at that," Alex laughed. "The big bad drum major came up to check up on me. I knew you were a softie!"

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." I let the silence fill the air for a little while. "I'm really sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to push you."

"No worries."

Welling, who had just witnessed the sappiest bromance ever, cleared her throat. "Christian, I was hoping to talk to you in private." We both let Alex rest for the night and we exited to the driveway walking side by side in silence.

"Look," she began.

Before she started off again, I cut her off. "I don't care what you have to say to me, Welling. But I have something I wanted to tell you. I don't like that you're here. I don't like that you're drum major. I don't like that you're having some fling with Alex. And I really don't like pretending that I don't hate you. So let me get this clear for you, Jess. I am not going to make this easy for you."

And with those final words, I left her in Alex's driveway to let her comprehend everything.

The following day of school in band, it was quiet. I was late for class and everyone was already in their seats. After asking around what was going on, I was informed that Welling was in Mr. Trust's office. They were talking "business." What did that mean?

When their talk was over, Welling left his office and quietly sat down next to Alex. Completely confused to what was going on, Mr. Trust announced, "Alright let's get started. Gutierrez, I need to see you in my office after class."

After rehearsal, I was slow to put my trumpet and music folder away. What had Mr. T and Jessica been talking about? Did she just tattle? Whatever it was, I had to face my teacher again. Mr. Trust coughed impatiently and I hesitantly walked into his office.

"Shut the door behind you." I closed it. "Jessica just informed me that she doesn't want to be drum major anymore. Why is that, Christian?"

"I don't know."

He looked at me disbelievingly. "I'm really disappointed in you."

We sat in silence. Mr. Trust was waiting for an explanation, but nothing ever left my mouth. What was I supposed to say? Welling quit on her own. That was her decision. So what if I did have some influence on that choice? She had the final word.

"I'm not going to announce this to the class," Mr. Trust said breaking my thoughts. "If you really want her gone, then you have to break the news to everyone."

After my meeting with the director, I hurried to my locker to get my English books. When I entered my classroom, the first thing I noticed was Welling. She sat in the back corner staring out the window. God, why did she have to look so sad? And why was I letting this eat me up? Why was I feeling guilty?

The teacher coughed. "Mr. Gutierrez, take a seat. I'd like your attention at me rather than Ms. Welling. Thank you." The class snickered as I took my seat next to Andrea. With a few glances to the back corner, Jessica now had her nose in her book. I needed to ignore this feeling. When the class was over, I quickly exited the stuffy room and went to my next subject.

I sat in the back hoping no one in band or guard would sit nearby. I just needed to think. Why the hell was this so confusing? I wanted Jessica out and now she's gone. I've got what I wanted. Now, I just had to let it be. Right?

"Low blow, Christian," I heard a voice behind me. Tracy came into picture and sat in front of me. "You really are a self-consumed guy, aren't you?"

I stayed silent.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

I don't know why Christian's words affected me so much. Right then and there, I knew there was no space for me on that podium. All I wanted was just to feel like I belonged as part of the band. I mean, wasn't that what band is all about? Family? Friendship? No. Not at Arcana High School.

Mr. Trust completely fought me while I tried to resign from drum major. But I didn't back down. I persisted enough and finally let me off the hook. This whole drum major thing put a whole lot of stress on my shoulders and that wasn't how I wanted my senior year to be. I wanted an easy, stress-free year so I can graduate and get the hell out of Arcana.

At lunch, I sat with Tracy. She kept blabbing about how much of a jerk Christian was, but I did not participate. To my surprise, Andrea, the five-foot tall girl came over and sat across the table from me. "I know you saw my file," she said with her voice low. "I know you know I'm not from here."

Tracy has left so I could privately talk with the school's rival's spy. What was I going to tell Andrea? I can't tell her to quit. I didn't have the position to do that. She never did anything to me for me to even treat her badly.

"I know you're not from here either," she continued. "I heard you quit drum major. Christian is a tool. I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry, aren't you guys dating?" I asked utterly confused.

She laughed. "I'm from Kingston, Jessica. I would never date an Arcana boy even if he was as good looking as Christian. Anyways, back on topic. Since you quit, why don't you come join us at Kingston? I'm sure Mr. Waylan… he's our director… I'm sure he'd love to have you as a drum major. Probably assistant conductor since he's already chosen the head drum major."

While her offer was tempting, I finally realized that Courtney's suspicions towards her was true.

"Think about it. Oh, and this conversation should remain between us." Andrea gathered her belongings and left.


	13. Chapter 13 The Rival

_[A/N]: Hi everyone! Don't hate me! I'm still alive, I promise! I've been having serious writer's block for a really long time. I hope everyone's been doing well. Merry Christmas Eve! I have come with a gift of a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And please leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Rival**

**Jessica**

The air was getting thinner and it only meant one thing: Autumn. The few trees in my block were definitely in the color-change sequence. The best part about the seasons changing? Sweater Weather. I pulled on my favorite hoodie before getting into the car and driving. I was nervous, of course. A new school. A new band? I didn't know if they would accept me. As I parked between the lines of this new school's parking lot, I delayed exiting my vehicle.

Kingston High School. It looked way more intimidating than Arcana ever did. I grabbed onto my steering wheel tightly and began to calm myself. "It's only band. It's only band. If they don't like you, you can always go back to Arcana. It's only band."

A surprising knock came to my driver's side window. Sporting her Kingston jacket, it was Andrea. She smiled as if she approved of my coming here. "Come on. I'll show you around."

Exiting the car, I noticed Andrea seemed a bit taller than usual. She was definitely not wearing heels, especially to band practice, so I wondered where this height growth came from. Maybe she just seemed taller at her own school - full of pride and dignity. Andrea led me through the school passing some beautiful buildings to the back of the campus where the music building was. I became struck at the sight of their building. It was high and tall, wide and big. They had a theater and a concert hall - something Riverview could probably never afford.

"Come on, Jessica. Let's go in."

As we reached the indoors, I entered upon an - I could tell - accomplished band and guard. Inside, they all quieted and stared at me as the Arcana band did awhile ago. I tried to ignore it by looking at all the trophies Kingston had from competitions. They had a trophy case especially for when they beat Arcana High. This school had more pride and prestige.

"Jessica Welling. Get your ass over here," I heard Andrea order me at the band director's office door. I walked over. "Jessica, this is our band director Mr. Waylan." I shook the hand of a surprisingly, young and good-looking band director. Andrea left closing the door behind her leaving me alone with a man that looked like he came out of a magazine.

"So Jessica," he looked at me from his desk. "Kingston is a really good school. We only take the best here. And word has it that you are a very talented musician. We can use you in our trumpet line." He started shuffling through paper work.

"Don't I have to be enrolled in the school to join band?" I asked nervously.

"This is a private school, Ms. Welling. Only about half the kids here are actually enrolled in the school. The other half come from other schools in the area wanting to compete with us. But like I said, we only take the best." The band director would be a dream to look at if he wasn't so intimidating. "You don't even have to leave Arcana to march with us."

It sounded good to me. I knew I was going outside my ethical boundaries here, but I wanted a fresh start with a band that wants me rather than tolerates me.

"You have to do something for us though." The catch. "You can't quit the Arcana Marching Band. I need you to relay information to me about their show. Just give me some details."

The band system was completely corrupted in southern California. "You want me to spy for you?"

"I wouldn't call it spying. Maybe observing the other band, but definitely not spying."

"Let me get this straight - you want me to spy for you so I could join your band?"

He set his hands gently on the table as if he were holding in impatience. "Yes."

"This is stupid. I shouldn't have come here." I was ready to leave, but the band director persisted.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I heard you wanted to be drum major. Do this for us and I'll let you have the position. What do you say, Jessica? That's all you've wanted since you got to Arcana, right? I'm giving you the easy route here. You don't have to battle it out with that arrogant kid Christian. I'm handing the spot to you. Just do this one thing and it's yours." I looked at this band director. Why was he so desperate? Of course, I wanted to be drum major. I wanted to have something special to define my senior year. This was it, right?

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

It was odd not having Jessica's presence during a Saturday rehearsal. I was getting used to her constant blabbering and acting like she knew what she was doing. Welling just quit being drum major, not marching band all together. Where was that girl? I didn't break the news to the band yet because I knew I would experience the wrath of the band members that had fallen on Jessica's side. Without looking down at the front ensemble, I could feel Tracy's glare burning a hole through me. Courtney and her guard were giving me death stares as well.

I called for a ten minute break after our morning block as the captains had a meeting near the goal post on the field.

"We're missing a lot of people today," our clarinet section leader mentioned. "I'm missing three people from my section."

"There's barely a low brass line. The new chick didn't come today and another tuba had a dentist appointment. It's hard to dress our lines without them there. This isn't going very well."

Alex came into the conversation, as the temporary trumpet section leader while I conducted on the podium. "Have you guys seen Jessica? She isn't texting me back."

I groveled at the thought of Alex patronizing with the enemy.

"Speaking of Jessica," Tracy chimed in with her arms crossed and an impatient foot tapping on the grass. She eyed me as if she knew what had happened with the drum major situation. "Did she really quit? Or did you force her out?" Her anger, directed at me, was intolerable. Tracy blamed me for Jessica's sudden decision to quit. And I just about had it.

"Shut it, Tracy," I shot at her.

"Oh, there's our leader." Courtney appeared out of nowhere. "Way to treat your fellow band members." Tracy looked at Courtney with disbelief that she had just defended the pit captain. "I can understand why Jessica would want to quit. She probably just hates spending time with such an asshole."

"I'm sorry. When did you and Welling become all buddy, buddy?"

This band rehearsal was turning into a disaster. Tension filled the field and it was becoming unbearable. And this was all Welling's fault. I didn't ask her to quit. She did that on her own. I get that I've been a jerk to her, but she acted the same way back. I wasn't going to let a girl show me up like that. She needed to know her place.

As the arguments continued, Alex interrupted, "She's here." We all looked towards the parking lot as a small silver car drove in. Jessica and Andrea were both in the vehicle. When the two came to the field, I stomped over at the two.

"Where the hell have you two been?" I was infuriated. Not at them for being late, but because Courtney and Tracy decided to team up against me and tear off my head.

Andrea just looked at me as if I was a small, inferior person to her and smiled. Something changed between the two of us just then and there. I looked over at Welling knowing she wouldn't look at me the same way Andrea did. Jessica avoided eye contact by keeping her sight towards the field over my shoulder.

"I needed to pick up Andrea," she explained. "Then we got a flat tire on the way here. Sorry we're late." Welling stared at the ground now. I knew something was going on. We all returned to the field and continued rehearsal with all the tension.

When practice was done and over with, I hurriedly packed up and headed for my truck. Everyone hated me and I had no idea why. Well, I could only think of one reason. Welling. What did I do to deserve this crap?

As I reached my vehicle, I found a note stuck under my windshield wiper. Unfolding the piece of binder paper, it read: We need to talk. -Jessica

I got my phone out and dialed the chick's number. As it rang, ideas of her promptness filled my thoughts. What did she need to talk about? What does she want from me? I wasn't going to give up my title as drum major, nor was I going to consider sharing it. However, the words in her note seemed urgent.

"Christian?" she finally picked up. "Can we meet somewhere?"

"What's this all about, Welling?" I was ready to dismiss whatever she had in mind.

"Just meet me." Her secretive tone was compelling. So, I asked her to meet me in front of my uncle's gym in town. After hanging up, I drove from the school parking lot to our secret meeting place and waited for Welling to show up. What was going on? I wondered long and hard about this and for a moment, I even fantasized about Jessica. That fantasy was quickly put to a halt when I saw her drive in. I prepared myself for anything unexpected.

As she walked towards me, Jessica bit her bottom lip as if she was withholding something. Welling took a deep breath. "Andrea."

"What?"

"She's from Kingston."

I was speechless. How could I let my guard down like that? How did she play me so easily? I'm not one to be messed with. "I don't believe you," I said, still questioning and hesitant.

"I followed her this morning. She went to Kingston and-"

"Welling," I was infuriated. "I can't believe this shit. You both came to practice together. Remember? Flat tire? What's that all about?"

She thought about an answer for a few seconds. However, she changed the topic. "She tried to get me to join their band. After she heard I quit drum major-"

I cut her off again, "So what? Is that why you quit? Just so you could join another band? My rival band? That's seriously fucked up, Jessica."

"Christian!" she exasperated. "Would you listen to yourself? If you paid any attention to what I've been saying, then you would know leaving Arcana is the last thing on my mind. I'm telling you all of this to warn you about Andrea."

That gave me a sense of relief. "Jessica, you better be telling the truth. I'll talk to Andrea and Mr. Trust tomorrow. We'll see what happens. I'll see you later." Tired from the whole day, this last moment in the night was actually decent.

* * *

**Jessica**

Walking back to my small, silver car I couldn't believe how my conversation with the drum major went so well. I opened the driver's door and took a seat. In the silence, my head was in pain.

"Well, how'd it go?" a voice from the passenger's seat said. I looked over to Andrea who was completely eager to what I had to say.

"He bought it."

The short, but confident girl clapped as I slumped in my seat. What was I doing?

Andrea then said, "Now, he'll never suspect you as being a spy."

"Yeah, I guess." I felt horrible.

"Cheer up, Jess! You'll feel much better with a championship title, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14 Blackmail

****_[A/N]: Hi everyone! Here's another update. It's a short chapter, but needed. Enjoy! Please leave a review, thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Blackmail**

**Jessica**

It was a long night. It seemed the sun had disappeared off the face of the earth. Feeling stressed and disappointed, I dropped everything at the bedroom door and hopped into bed. I pulled the covers over me and tried to clear my head. Unsure of what was going through my mind, I realized what I needed was to tell someone, anyone.

I slowly got up from bed and sat in front of the computer screen. I turned the instant messager to available and waited. At the corner of the monitor a bubble popped up showing a buddy coming online.

**DM4RHS: **Cassie?

**DM4RHS: **Cass please. I really need someone to talk to.

**DM4RHS: **I don't know what to do

**F00dIsG00d is now offline.**

Without Cassie, my confidant, I had no one to tell my secret to. Instead, I would have to keep everything inside. I could feel it already starting to rot my stomach. Was this the right choice?

I crawled back into bed realizing that I was completely alone in this.

A knock came to my door and my mom peered in.

"Hi," I croaked. "How was Aiden's appointment?"

"Good," she replied and sat on the bed. "Honey, I wanted to ask you a question." I wondered what she wanted to know. "Do you know a Jacob Gutierrez?"

I was quickly going to answer no to her question without thinking about it, but then I realized Christian's uncle was named Jacob and he was Christian's dad's brother. "Yeah, he owns the gym in town, right?"

"Were you aware that Aiden's been talking with him?"

"Well we went to the gym once with Christian a few weeks ago. I didn't realize that they were talking. Why, what's wrong?" I was confused. I couldn't recognize the tone in my mother's voice.

"Apparently, your brother joined the wheelchair basketball team at that gym. I just found out today." She gave a sigh of relief. "I'm really glad you brought him to that gym. He's starting to enjoy sports again. The doctor says it's really good that he's doing this. And I've also asked Jacob to meet Aiden once a week for physical therapy appointments. This is really great Jessica."

"Good," I replied. "I'm glad."

I was happy for my brother, I truly was. But my mother, was obsessively happy. I knew which child she favored more. And I knew it wasn't me.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

The band room was absolutely still with tension Monday morning. Having band as the first class of the day did not help the atmosphere of the quiet room. I had told Mr. Trust about Andrea earlier in the morning before class started. He was now in his office with the Kingston spy. Everyone in class was silent trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Jessica seemed worried that she rat out Andrea. She couldn't sit still in her seat. I watched as she bit her nails and bounced her leg up and down. Unconsciously, I grabbed her hand, leaned in, and whispered, "You did the right thing." Uncomfortably, she released her hand from mine and returned a weak smile at me. From behind her, Alex looked like he was about to kill me. I leaned back against my seat and waited for Mr. Trust to finish his meeting.

When the doorknob jiggled, all heads turned to the band director's office.

We all watched as Andrea grabbed her purse and walked out the band room with a smug smile on her face. Thanks to Jessica, she was kicked out of the band and there were no more suspiciouns of anyone being a Kingston spy. It was a brave thing what Jessica did. She had nothing to gain from telling me about this. She had quit fighting over the drum major position and I knew everything was going to go back to normal.

However when band ended, Tracy came up to my locker and started harrassing me. "It's funny you know. She quit being drum major. She told you about Andrea and yet, you're acting as if you're the victor in all of this. You didn't do crap, Gutierrez. Why don't you be the bigger man and just admit that she's a better leader than you."

Without letting me get an answer out, she was already halfway down the hall.

Was that what everybody was thinking? Do they all think I'm just this selfish guy? I appreciate everything Jessica had done for the band, but she quit. She didn't want to be a drum major anymore. I had no influence in that… well, maybe a little bit, but what's done is done. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were with one drum major and nobody dared try to resist?

God, I was starting to sound like Hitler.

I didn't care. I'm drum major now. No one else. Everybody else can just deal with it.

_Fuck._

Everyone, I could tell, was expecting me to ask her to be a drum major again. Tired of fighting with her, I didn't want to give her position back. But if that's what it will take to regain their support and respect, I guess I'll just have to ask her. Tracy had powerful persuasion skills.

After school, I waited for Welling by her car. I was having mixed feelings about this. I wanted to hate her, but she did such a noble thing. Who could hate someone like that?

When I spotted her pushing her brother's wheelchair, I quickly went over what I was going to tell her in my head.

"Hey Christian!" Welling's brother exclaimed. "I can't wait for the next basketball practice. I've been working on my throwing arm."

I smiled at the kid, put my hand on top of his head and shook his hair. "Hi," Jessica said, sheepishly.

"Drum major?" Those were the only words to leave my mouth. I mentally slapped myself with the lack of words I had.

She scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes at me. "I know you're drum major, Christian. You don't need freaking rub it in."

My heart started pumping a bit more rapidly. "No! That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. She pushed her brother forward and the wheel of his chair rolled over my foot.

Pain engulfed me. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I didn't see your foot there. The size of your ego was blocking the view."

"Jessica, damn it. I'm trying to ask you to be my co-drum major." My foot, still in pain, throbbed but I tried not to show any signs of hurting.

"Yes." That was all she said before passing me, helping her brother in the car, and driving off.

Yes? That was it? Her answer was so vague and I couldn't tell what was running through that thick head of hers. Yes. That was it. We were both co-drum majors again. Only this time, we really had to work together to pull off an amazing show this season. We couldn't fight anymore. Yes. That was it.

My senior year was not turning out how I expected it to be. I've always imagined myself on the podium by myself and leading a championship band, but Welling had to ruin it all. No. I take that back. She was loyal to this band and what more could I ask for? She didn't deserve all the shit I put her through. I'll play nice with her until the season is over, but that's all she can expect from me. If she dare try out for snare during indoor season, I am pushing her in front of a train.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

After dropping my brother off at the house, I hopped back into the car and made my way to Kingston High School. I never have expected Christian to ask me that question. I didn't want to be the type of person who took advantage of both schools by being drum major for both. I wasn't that type of person.

When I reached the parking lot, I went over the various ways to stop this arrangement with Mr. Waylan. Getting the courage, I stepped out of the car and walked towards the band room. I was going to walk in there with my head held high and demand for this to stop.

Walking into the large room, nervousness came over me once again. The room was empty and quiet, but I spotted the young band director in his office. He noticed me through the thin window on his door and smiled. Mr. Waylan exited his office.

"There's no rehearsal today, my dear." His voice was smooth and almost enchanting, but I resisted.

"I wanted to talk with you about something."

He smirked with a slight smile on one corner of his mouth. "Go for it."

"Well," I formed the words in my head. "I don't want to spy on Arcana anymore. I don't want to play this nasty little game of yours."

"You do realize that if you do that, you won't be drum major for either band anymore?" Mr. Waylan crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're wrong. Christian asked me to conduct with him again."

"Ah. Mr. Gutierrez, huh? I'm surprised he even asked you. He takes pride in that Eagle marching band of his. He doesn't like to share."

"So, that's it? We're done?" I was ready to let the breath out I've been holding in.

"Not exactly." The Kingston band director smiled easily. "If you quit this band, I will go to the board and tell them that you've been posing as a member of this band, but really you're just an Arcana spy. You quit, and you won't be able to compete in this circuit for your senior year. You quit and you're out."

My head was in pain. How could a band director take advantage of his students like this? How could Mr. Waylan be so manipulative and evil? I didn't want to be sitting on the sidelines for my senior year. I wanted to be out there, conducting. I had no choice.


	15. Chapter 15 Bliss

_[A/N]: Hi everyone! What is this, you ask? I have another chapter for you all. I couldn't stop writing since the last chapter... Oh so here's the next one! I hope you enjoy it. You might love it or hate it... I don't know. But let me know what you think in a review! Thanks_

_Disclaimer: (Haven't done this in awhile, huh?) I only own my characters and plot. Nothing else._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bliss**

**Drum Major Jessica**

How did I get myself into this mess? Mr. Waylan's threat of having me disqualified haunted me. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't quit the Kingston band or else I wouldn't be able to conduct or even march my senior year. Quit Arcana? I couldn't. Things were getting better. A lot less people hate me than they did at the beginning of the year. Christian was softening up. We could actually make our last year a great one.

But now that seemed impossible. How could Mr. Waylan do something like this? Marching band was supposed to be fun – not this crazy politics. How was I supposed conduct both bands without Christian or Mr. Trust knowing? It seemed near impossible.

I was home and sitting in front of my computer waiting for Cassie to come online again. She simply would not answer any of my texts, calls, or IM's. Right now, I really needed her. I got myself into a bigger mess that I thought when I first told Waylan I'd spy for him. And I just needed to tell someone.

After an hour of waiting, I decided to give up and go downstairs. My dad was on the dining table working on something on his laptop. My mom and brother had left to the gym while I was at Kingston High to meet with Jacob. It was just me and the old man.

"Dad?" I tried to get his attention.

Without looking up from the screen, he answered, "Yes, hon?"

What was I going to tell him? That I was doing something illegal with Kingston and Arcana? I'm sure he's had enough of my trouble since my brother's accident. "Never mind."

"Ok, hon. Your mom left dinner in the microwave for you."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go for a walk." After he nodded his approval, I went back to my room to put my shoes on.

Outside on the pavement, I started to trail off. I felt the wind through my hair and I suddenly wished I had tied my hair back before leaving the house.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

I was working at my Uncle Jacob's gym when I saw Aiden and his mom walk into the lobby. Aiden, the bright and excitable kid, waved at me. I waved back with a smile. Even if his sister was unpleasant to be with, Aiden was alright.

"Hi Christian," his mom greeted me. "Is Jacob in right now?"

"Yeah. He's in his office. Just go down this hallway and it's the last door on the right." After I pointed her in the right direction, I watched as she pushed her son's wheelchair down the hall.

Did Jessica ever tell her parents about quitting drum major? Did they blame me for her quitting? No. Her mom smiled at me. Everything is okay. She doesn't hate me.

My little panic attack calmed.

When my hours were up, I bolted from the lobby into the parking lot into my truck. I wasn't in the mood to go home to my not-so-loyal mom and my workaholic dad. So I made my way to Alex's house. When I got there, I saw him shoot hoops in the drive way. I parked and made my way over.

"Hey," he said with an almost condescending tone.

"Hi?" I questioned his attitude.

Alex dribbled and shot at the hoop. Swish. The ball bounced in my direction. Before he got a handle on it, I grabbed it. "Give me the ball."

"No. Not until me what your problem is."

"Nothing. Give me the ball."

"No," I persisted. "Not until you talk."

He looked like he was about to punch with his clenched fists at his side. We were silent for a few seconds, until he started talking. "You and Jessica? What's going on there?" I had to laugh at his question. How could there be anything going on there?

"Nothing."

"I saw you guys earlier today. In band."

I thought back to earlier this morning when we were all listening into Mr. Trust and Andrea's conversation in the office. I had taken Jessica's hand and told her that she was doing the right thing by ratting out Andrea. "Dude, that's nothing. We just had a mutual understanding about something."

"Yeah? A mutual understanding about what?" he stuck his brown nose in.

"Alex, what hell is your problem man?" I was getting impatient with him and why he wasn't just spitting it out.

"You know I like her," he said.

"Shut the fuck up man. You don't like her - you want to sleep with her." I knew Alex very well. He wasn't the type of guy to _like _a girl. He was the kind to lust for one.

His eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fists tighter. I knew I was getting under his skin. "What about that plan of yours? The one where you're supposed to get her to fall for you? Remember that? When does that all play in?"

I remembered back when Courtney and I came up with this plan. It seemed legit back then, but now it seemed kind of crazy. "Forget about that plan. It's stupid. If you want to hook up with her, then do it. You don't need my permission."

He released his clenched fists and let out a breath. "So you're okay if I invite her as my date to my party?" Alex's parties usually included booze. And I pictured Jessica Welling drinking a ton of alcohol and getting drunk.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

The next school day, we all piled into the band room and got ready for class. I sat between Alex and Christian and I could feel some weird tension between the two. "Hi guys," I greeted both.

"Hey," Alex smiled through his teeth. I looked at Christian waiting for a greeting in return, but none came. Alex put his arm around my chair and whispered a funny joke in my ear. While I laughed and snorted, Christian scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Trust got up on the podium. "Alright, alright. Settle down. I just want to remind you all that we have a football game tonight. Home game. So I need you all here at 6 p.m. If you're a minute late, you're not performing the half time show. Drumline – you meet here at 5. Understood? Okay, get out the opener."

When class was over, I quickly put away my trumpet and music before going to my locker. I got my AP English books and walked to class.

"Hey, wait up," I heard from behind me. Seconds later, Christian was at my side carrying the same AP books. "Did you do the homework due today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I forgot to do it last night. Mind if I take a look?" Christian slacked in his AP classes and always asked the same group of girls if he could copy their homework. Of course they would agree after having been swooned by Christian. He was a good looking guy, no doubt, but he was way too much of an asshole.

I quietly laughed. "Don't you usually ask those girls over there for their homework?" When we reached the classroom, I pointed to the corner where the girls were.

"Well, yes, but I've asked them for the homework for the past three weeks. I think they're starting to realize that I never do my work." He smiled.

"Do I get anything in return?" I played his game.

"I will grace you with my presence by sitting next to you for this class." He shot me a goofy smile and I realized right then and there, that I had been swooned by Christian. I gave him my paper and he took it inside to quickly copy what I had. When the bell rang, he gave me back the paper and thanked me.

Our teacher stood from her table and announced, "Alright, could you all pass your homework forward? Pop quiz!" I looked to Christian smiling back at me. Maybe things in Arcana will work out well with both Christian and I at the podium. We could do this together.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

After school, I went home to take a quick shower. After thoroughly washing my hair and body, I exited the shower, dried myself, put on some running shorts and a simple black tee and went to my closet to grab my marching stuff. My drum major uniform was neatly inside a garment bag. I pulled on some long black socks before slipping on my drill masters. It was already 4:30 by the time I was back in the car and on my way back to Arcana High School.

I drove to the back parking lot where the football stadium was at and parked next to a small silver car I assumed to be Jessica's. She was here early.

Behind the stadium, I saw the drumline getting ready into their warm-up arc. I checked myself in the mirror before exiting the car. The drumline kids were half dressed with only their bibbers on. The percussion instructor saw me and called me over.

"Trust wants you at the band room," the drum tech told me. So, I grabbed my things from my car and hauled them over to the band room.

When I entered the band room, the guard was huddled in a corner putting make up on each other. Courtney and I made eye contact for one second before Mr. Trust called me into his office. I couldn't tell what the guard captain was thinking, but something was hostile.

"Gutierrez," Mr. Trust led me into his cramped office where I found Jessica sitting on a stool. "Now that I have you both here, we can finally talk. Take a seat, Christian." I followed orders and took a stool next to Jessica.

She smelled good. Memories of how we first met rushing into my brain.

"First off," Trust breaks my train of thoughts. "I'm really proud of you, Christian. You guys are finally working together! This makes me excited." Jessica and I glanced at each other for a quick second to hold back a laugh and then looked back to our band director. "Jessica, I know this is your first football game here, so I wanted to give you a quick spiel of what's going to happen."

Mr. Trust continued talking to Jessica about the band-related things about a football game while I stayed quiet glancing out the window to Courtney wondering why she gave me such a strange look when I walked in.

"Alright, let's have a fun game tonight!" Mr. Trust announced and clapped. "Get dressed and have the band warm-up outside."

I grabbed my things and left the office. I hung my uniform on one of the instrument lockers, kicked my shoes off and slipped into the white bibs in front of the guard. I knew they were all watching me, and I enjoyed watching them blush. Zipping up my jacket, I only had to attach the cape to my shoulders but I couldn't do it on my own.

When Jessica entered the band room again, she was halfway dressed with only her white bibs on. "Could you zip me up?" she asked and turned her back towards me. I walked over and zipped up her jacket.

"Could you?" I asked, handing her my cape. "Wait, where's yours?"

"The cape is really heavy. It pulls the jacket back and chokes me. Plus I think it looks a little tacky," she said. Some of the guard girls laughed.

"You think it's tacky?" I asked. "I designed this uniform."

"It's a little too much." She smiled at me without any shame.

If she thought my cape was tacky, then probably everybody else thought it was tacky. Why hadn't anyone told me this before? "Fine, I'm not wearing mine." I quickly changed the topic already embarrassed about my "tacky" cape. "C'mon, let's go outside and review the conducting. We still have some time before the band arrives."

Outside, she and I faced each other with our palms parallel to one another. I counted off and she mimicked after four counts. Jessica and I played the music in our heads while we conducted. The time signature change was flawless and we were moving as one. She smiled when she noticed that we were working together easily.

At the end of our opener, both our hands stopped still parallel to each other. She pushed her hands forward as if she was going to high-five me, but instead, our fingers laced. I stared at our held hands, and then to her face. Jessica's smile was bright. And for a moment, it was just us smiling at each other.

I shut out everyone. I only wanted to stand here with Jessica. Our hands held tight. I was happy. I didn't think about my dysfunctional family. I didn't think about how our show was going to go tonight. I only thought about us in this moment.

"Hey," an outside voice crept in. Alex.

I let go of Welling's hands swiftly hoping that Alex did not just witness a moment with Jessica and me. "I'm going to gather the band," I quickly made an excuse and an exit.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

I knew there wasn't just this one side to Christian. He loved and enjoyed conducting and I saw it on his face when we conducted together. When the opener ended in our practice, I wanted so much to share this joy he had that I saw when he waved his hands around. Without thinking, I leaned my hands forward and took his in mine. And for a moment, we just enjoyed the blissfulness of conducting.

Alex broke the moment thought and Christian left.

"Hi," I greeted my fellow trumpet player. "Ready for your trumpet solo tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered. He stepped beside me and put his arm around my shoulders and led me into the band room. The room was much louder than a few minutes ago when it was just the guard in there. Once inside, I noticed Christian ignored us but everyone else looked our way. "So I'm having this party tonight after the game."

"What if we lose?"

"The party has nothing to do with the football game. It's just a casual hangout with a group of people. I want you to be my date."

I gave a nervous laugh. I didn't like Alex in that way. "I'm not really a party person though." My excuse sounded faked as it left my lips.

"It'll be fun, I promise," he pushed forward. "I'll pick you up from your house tonight okay? I'll give you some time to get ready and pretty yourself." Pretty myself? What the hell was that supposed to mean. But by the time I could retort, he was already across the room getting his instrument out.

I scanned the room and saw Tracy instructing her group of front ensemble players to get their instruments from the percussion closet. She waved and smiled at me. I walked over and gave my friend a hug.

"Excited for tonight?" she asked me.

I nodded. We exchanged small talk for awhile until I blurted out, "Alex asked me out. He has this party. Or something. I don't know."

Tracy laughed at me. "Alex always has a party after a football game. You should go! I'm going."

"But he wants me to go as his date. He's going to pick me up."

"What's the harm, Jessica? You won't have to pay for gas, so that's always a good thing. Just go! If you want to go home early, I'll drive you, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

I overheard Alex asking Jessica out. Well, I didn't really overhear it. Alex practically announced it to the whole classroom full of people. How could you not hear it? I knew exactly what he was doing.

And it was working. After our small moment together, I wanted Jessica all to myself. I wanted her to go to the party with me. That small second of bliss we shared… it changed the way I looked at her.

* * *

_[A/N]: I want to especially thank those who have stuck with me through this story since...what is it? The end of 2009? Really it means a lot to me. I'm going to really try my best and update every 2 weeks for you guys. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I love you, okay? Alright. That's it. Haha. _


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth About Aiden

_[A/N]: Hey guys! Remember that thing I said about updating every 2 weeks? Well, it turns out it's impossible for me to do that right now! Anyways I've been working until 4:30 in the morning writing for you guys and I hope you like it. Very emotional chapter. I will probably rewrite it in the morning, but for now, I'm just going to put it up for you guys. Enjoy and please leave a review! PS: Thank you to all those who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed. You rock my socks!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Truth About Aiden**

**Drum Major Jessica**

We were a quarter through the football game and a few minutes before our halftime performance. Our just-under-a-hundred member wind players covered about two sets of bleachers. The drumline was rocking out in the back while Christian and I conducted in front. He and I switched turns with writing on the dry erase board picking which songs we wanted to play next.

When we noticed there was only two minutes left on the clock before the end of the second quarter, Christian and I led the band towards the end zone to do a quick warm-up before performing.

"Band, let's go!" we heard our band director from the bottom of the podium on the 50 yard line. "Hurry it up! Clock is ticking!"

We hurried our marching pace and widened are step size. As everyone got into their opening position, I took my place on the 35 yard line on the small podium. I watched Christian's opening salute to the audience. After his back face, he lifted his arms and I followed.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

The show was a breeze. There were a few mistakes here and there, but they were small and unnoticeable. The podium switch between Jessica and I needed some work because I almost knocked her off the podium in the third movement. But other than that, the show went well. The football game ended and the band and guard cleaned up after themselves.

Once we were out of uniform, Mr. Trust dismissed the band and guard. Most of the freshmen went straight to their parents' car after the game, but the upperclassmen knew that Alex always threw a party afterwards.

"You coming, dude?" Alex asked as I was on the way to my vehicle.

"Yeah. I'm just going to run home and take a quick shower." I watched Alex leave my side and walk towards Welling. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. What could she possibly see in him? Why did she look so good in uniform? Why am I thinking these things? I quickly got my things and bolted for my truck.

Blasting music was no consolation to my constant thoughts that drifted towards the female drum major. There was no way I was starting to like this chick. I knew after a good night's sleep, this phase would soon blow over. Maybe I should just skip Alex's party altogether. But I knew not going would just prove to Alex that I did care that he was going after Welling.

When I reached the empty house, I took a shower, got dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, and sat on my bed for a few minutes. My hair dripped water onto my shirt, but I was too lazy to grab a towel and dry my hair off. With a few minutes to spare, I got online and found Jessica's username signed into chat.

I clicked on her name.

**ChrisGuti:** Are you going to the party tonight?

**DM4RHS:** yeah, u?

**ChrisGuti:** yeah

And the conversation came to a halt. I never realized how awkward I was around girls that I didn't want to get with. Or… I don't know what Jessica Welling was to me. She's just messing with my mind tonight.

The new message alert sounded from my computer.

**DM4RHS:** are you going with anybody?

Why would she ask this? Was she just curious or was there something more beyond curiosity? Damn it, Jessica. I hate you for making me feel weird all day. As I was about to type in my answer, she quickly entered a new message.

**DM4RHS:** oh alex is here. see you at his place

**DM4RHS is offline.**

I grabbed my keys and was out the door. I don't know what came over me, but I knew I wanted to see Welling.

When I arrived at Alex's place, there were only a few cars in the driveway. I walked into the house finding a few low brass members on the couch watching a movie. The drumline were huddled around the ping pong table watching our center snare and bass section leader battle it off. There wasn't much going on so I wandered into the kitchen where Alex had laid out all the alcohol on the counter with a stack of red Solo cups beside them.

Courtney then walks into the room with a cup already in hand. She smiled at me almost seductively as she purposely walked in front of me and pours herself another cup. She then turns to face me, gets on her toes and whispers into my ear, "You look good." I knew that we broke up a few weeks back, but I was beginning to regret it.

Courtney was dressed in the shortest skirt I've ever seen her in. The shirt she wore hugged her body tightly and showed off her curves. Her blonde hair was down and the curls complimented her appearance real well.

"Let's get this party started!" a third voice shouted from outside the room. I looked towards the entrance and found Alex with his arm around Jessica's waist. It infuriated me that Jessica was even with a guy like Alex. They both started making their way towards the kitchen.

I glanced back over my shoulder finding Courtney standing with her hand on her hips and a cup in the other. Infuriated with Alex and his date, I turned around towards Courtney, took the cup from her hand, chugged the cup of beer, put her up against a wall and kissed her.

I heard Alex laughing from behind me, but I ignored it. "Looks like this room is taken."

Once I knew they had both left the room, I stopped kissing Courtney. I didn't know seeing them together would make me this angry. Thinking that I could use Courtney to maybe make Welling jealous was completely ridiculous. She didn't care. She didn't even say anything.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Courtney asked pulling on my shirt.

"No."

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

What the hell was that stunt? I fooled myself into believing that Christian might actually like me, but in actuality, he was still into Courtney. It was obvious when he shoved his tongue down her throat. Even after a few minutes of arriving at Alex's party, I knew it was a bad idea. I didn't want to be here in the first place, but Tracy convinced me.

While Alex left to go put some music on in the living room, I wandered off into the kitchen to see if Christian and Courtney were still at it. Nope. They were gone. I wonder what they're doing now.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alex asked sneaking up behind me. When I shook my head, he insisted further. "You need to relax. Loosen up."

He pushed a cup into my hand. "Alex," I hesitated. "How am I going to get home if you're drunk?"

"You can spend the night," he suggested, taking a step closer to me. As he moved forward, I took steps back until my back was against a wall. I knew Alex was this kind of guy, but I never realized he would be pulling this kind of trap on me. His face was way too close for comfort. "What do you say? Wanna go to my room?"

About ready to say no, Courtney walked back into the kitchen in her skimpy outfit and gave me a condescending smile.

Without giving me a chance to answer, Alex took my hand and pulled me in his direction until we reached his bedroom. I didn't bother resisting due to my rage with the other drum major and guard captain. He shut the door behind him and made sure to lock it. Alex took the cup that was still in my hand and set it down on his dresser.

It was at this moment that I remembered Alex and my kiss in the play area at McDonald's. It was a mistake, but my prior habits took over. A conversation with Cassie popped into my head, too. _You and I used to hook up with boys all the time. _And then the fresh memory of Christian and Courtney in the kitchen eating each other's faces was brought into the light.

"You okay?" Alex asked breaking my thoughts. His hands were on my shoulder giving me sympathy.

I didn't want to be here – in his room – at this party. I wasn't this type of girl anymore and I had to change and fight the urge.

"I think I'm going to go home," I murmured.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, but I could hear in his voice that he was upset and disappointed that he didn't get any.

"No," I quickly answered knowing that he already had a few cups to intoxicate him. "Tracy said she'd take me home."

When I left his bedroom, I quickly took a breath of relief. I searched all over the gigantic house for Tracy, but she was no where to be found. When all hope was lost of finding the pit captain, I decided to walk.

Outside Alex's house, a lot more cars filled up the driveway. Dodging the parked cars, I made my way to the sidewalk.

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me. I froze thinking it was a rapist or thief. "Do you want a ride home?"

I turned around finding Christian sitting in the bed of his truck. Under the moonlight, he looked sad and lonely. He hopped off the back and walked towards me. "I could give you a ride if you want. I'm tired of this party anyways."

"I don't think it'd be safe for you to drive."

"What? I'm an excellent driver!" He smiled a bright grin that made my knees weak.

"I saw you drinking earlier, Christian. Right before you glued your face to Courtney," I shot back at him.

"Ah, that. I can handle my alcohol very well, I promise. I only had that one cup." He tried to excuse his way out of this.

"One cup can do a lot of damage." I thought back to Aiden's accident knowing full well that his disability was entirely my fault. "Trust me."

"I take it you didn't have a drink. Are you a prude or something?" Although it was an extremely rude question, I didn't take it offensively.

"I don't drink-"

"Thought so!" he cut me off.

"I don't drink anymore," I finished off my sentence. "And before you ask, I don't want to talk about it."

He shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked a nearby rock into the street. "So do you want a ride home?"

"Only if I get to drive." I watched the drum major hesitate before handing me his keys. When he finally tossed it to me, I smiled in victory. We both entered his rather messy truck. A moment of silence passed before I got the courage to ask him about Courtney. "Before we go, I just want to know something."

"Shoot," he cued, buckling his seat belt.

"Are you and Courtney back together?"

He took forever finding an answer to my simple question. He spoke up: "No."

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

She was jealous. I felt a small jump in my stomach knowing that Jessica Welling was jealous when she saw me making out with Courtney. It was electrifying and I got a rush from this sensation.

"No," I told her. I watched as she bit her lip and slowly, her lips formed into a shy smile. It turned me on.

Changing the subject, she said, "I actually don't want to go home right now. Do you want to hang out somewhere for awhile?"

I couldn't help but smile. It felt as if I were victorious. "I know the perfect place."

Jessica turned the key and ignited the truck to life. Once we were on the road, I noticed small tidbits about her. She loved drumming on the steering wheel at stops. She always looked at the rearview mirror almost every twenty seconds on the dot. She was very cautious as I directed her to my secret part of Arcana.

"Uh, Christian there's a DO NOT TRESPASS sign. Are you sure it's okay to drive in here?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I go here all the time." Jessica drove down the tight path surrounded by tall trees. Once we reached the end of the path, it opened up into large open grassy area. "Just park over there."

We got out of the truck and I glanced at Welling's face of amazement. She looked up towards the sky and grinned. "This place is great. What's it called?"

"Starlight Park," I answered not taking my eyes off her. She wore ripped jeans showing off some of her thigh. On top, she wore a Santa Clara Vanguard Drum and Bugle Corps t-shirt. And her hair was braided into a ponytail. She looked great. "It's the one place in Arcana you could actually see the stars."

I jumped onto the back of my truck and held out a hand for Jessica to climb up. "This place is… wow." I was relieved that Jessica loved the secret park as much as I did. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Jessica and I sat with our backs against the side of the truck. She sat with her legs crossed and I had mine straight out. Her hands were drumming on her knees. "I actually wanted to ask you about Aiden's accident – how it happened…"

The smile on her face slowly diminished knowing I touched a touchy subject.

"You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay." She positioned herself to tell her story comfortably. "I was at a party, much like Alex's party. I was drinking – a lot. Cassie and I were talking to two college guys and Cassie, being Cassie, starts flirting with one of them."

"She's like a female version of Alex," I mentioned hoping for a laugh. Instead, I got a weak smirk.

"Actually, I used to be a lot like Cassie. I loved to party. I loved to drink. I loved getting attention from boys. I loved all those things."

I never saw Jessica like this.

"My parents were out of town. Aiden was supposed to be spending the night at his friend's house. And I was supposed to have the weekend to myself. So I was pretty much wasted that night when I got a text from him saying he needed to be picked up."

I could see why Jessica was so adamant about her driving instead of me. "You didn't drive did you?"

"No. I asked Cassie, but she didn't want to leave and she was drunk – way worse than I was. I had no choice but to ask the guy I had been flirting with for a ride. He wasn't drinking that night."

_Jessica_

_I was dizzy from this guy's driving, but we somehow safely got Aiden into the car. He buckled his seatbelt in the backseat and we were back on the road again. The guy reached over and put his hand on my knee. I moved my knee away from him hoping that he would get the message._

"_C'mon Jess," he said, replacing his hand back on my leg, but higher up this time. This time, I pushed his hand away._

"_Leave her alone," I heard my brother stand up against him._

"_Shut the hell up, kid." I was way too dazed to know what was going on. But before I knew it, Aiden unbuckled himself and started hitting the guy telling him to leave me alone. When the guy turned his head back to the road and saw the red light, he stepped on the breaks hard. I felt my head be forced forward into the dashboard and I blacked out._

_A few seconds after I blanked, I looked around the car. The whole front window was shattered into tiny pieces of glass. The driver's seat and backseats were empty. And a sudden panic attack came over me. Where was my brother?_

_I crawled out of the car and found two bodies in front of the vehicle. I froze noticing one was Aiden. He was just lying there as if time stopped. I lunged forward at my little brother. "Wake up, wake up!" I shouted shaking his immobile body. "Please, God. Wake up!"_

_Seconds later, I heard sirens coming towards us from all directions. And soon after, I felt hands grab my arms and pull be backwards. I never took my eyes off my brother. Someone put their hands on my chin and gently turned my face towards her. All of a sudden, flashlights were being shined in my eyes._

"_Honey, honey," said the lady in the police uniform. "Calm down. We'll take care of them. I need you to calm down."_

_I was starting to feel very claustrophobic with all the people crowding around me._

"_You hit you head pretty bad," she said. "I need you to try your best to keep your eyes open for me okay?"_

"_My brother," I babbled repeatedly._

"_We're going to take care of him alright? Have you been drinking tonight?" she questioned still shining light in my face._

"_Y-yes."_

"_Do you remember who was driving?"_

_I did this. Aiden is lying on the ground dead because of me. "Me."_

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Her voice was quivering. I didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. Instead, she put her head on my shoulder. I took her hand and laced my fingers around hers.

"It wasn't your fault."

* * *

[A/N]: Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to click that button and write a review for me. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel when reading them!


	17. Chapter 17 The Band Room

_[A/N]: Hi guys! I have a new chapter for y'all. I hope you like it! Remember leave a review because I enjoy reading them and they keep me writing!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Band Room**

**Drum Major Jessica**

I slowly opened my eyes letting the sun in bit by bit. Using my elbows to prop me up into a sitting position, I consumed the world around me. There were trees everywhere and I couldn't exactly remember where I was. A yawn and a stretch were routine. And then there was some rustling beside me. Looking down, I found Christian asleep using his arm as a pillow.

"Oh my God," I dropped under my breath. I was out all night with a boy after a party. My mother is going to enjoy hearing this.

Christian and I had fallen asleep next to each other in the back of his pick up truck. I could now remember the events that happened the night before. I told him the truth about the car accident – something that no one knew, not even my own parents. I put my head on his shoulder and then I was out.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket finding nearly 30 missed calls from my mom. I knew I was in trouble. I gently hopped off the back of the truck trying to not make much noise or movement, but I failed waking the drum major up.

"Hey," he greeted in a sexy morning voice.

"Hi," I returned with a frantic smile as I turned to face him. "Could you take me home? My mom's freaking out."

"Of course." Christian jumped out of the bed and climbed into the driver's seat. I followed and sat beside him in the passenger's. He turned his key igniting the truck alive.

Once we were parked outside my house, I waited for a few seconds. "I'll see you at practice today?" I asked. I didn't know why it was a question, because I knew I would see him today anyways. But out of my speechlessness, that was all I could muster.

"Yeah. I'll see you." I opened the door about ready to jump out when he stopped me. "Wait!"

I shut the door closed again with a smile on my face.

"So," he said. For an instant, I saw him vulnerable. "Do you want to come over after practice? We could rent a movie or something."

He had never invited me over before. It was new territory that I was walking on and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing yet. I was still holding a secret from him and if he knew, I'm sure he wouldn't like me anymore.

"So what do you say?"

With a smile I nodded. I hopped out of his truck and waved as he drove off. Now it was time to face my parents and my consequences.

As soon as I entered the front door, i saw my mom standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for me. God, I was in trouble.

"No phone call," she began. "No text message. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" I didn't mean for it to come out in a joking and offensive way, but that's how my mom took it.

"Jessica, I thought you were passed that phase. The drinking and partying needs to stop."

I hated how she assumed. It infuriated me. "I can't believe this."

"You know what happened to your brother last time, Jess! I don't want you to make that same mistake again."

"Mom!" I shouted at her. My blood boiled. "I've been doing my best since Aiden's accident. I've been trying so hard to get you to forgive me since then, but you just won't! I'm so tired of being blamed for what happened to him. I just wish you would let it go."

"How can I let it go? You almost killed my son." I couldn't believe she would say something like that. Her son. And who was I to her? I know. I was the one who almost killed her son. If she only knew I wasn't the one driving.

It wasn't my fault. Christian seemed to be the only one who believed that.

I didn't bother retaliating. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. Angered by my mom's words, I screamed into a pillow.

My phone began to ring.

Wiping my tears with my arm, I took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi Jessica, this is Mr. Trust. I've called an emergency meeting with all the leaders before practice today. Christian is already on his way to school and I've got a bunch load of other people to call. So if you could come as soon as you can, that'd be great."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in half an hour." After we hung up, I wondered what this could all be about. An emergency meeting for what?

They know.

This sudden realization hit me like a train. Oh God, they know I'm spying for Kingston. What am I going to do? No. How could they know? It's impossible.

I took a shower hoping the words from my mom would wash away. After drying and dressing, I made my way downstairs hoping to avoid my mom altogether. Luckily, I made it passed the front door and into my car without her noticing.

On the way to Arcana High, I hoped and prayed to God that the emergency meeting wasn't about my situation with Kingston. I was being blackmailed by the band director. I didn't know someone could be so evil.

At the school, I parked the car and walked to the front gate where Christian was waiting.

"Hi," I greeted, unsure of what was going to happen. If Mr. Trust knew about me, he must've told Christian. And if Christian knew, all hell would break loose.

"Hey," he greeted back. I made a sigh of relief. My secret was still safe.

"Do you know what this emergency meeting is all about? Mr. T made it sound pretty urgent."

"Well, you'll find out as soon as you go inside the band room."

He spiked my curiosity and I just had to find out what the he'll was going on. I ran to the band room across campus with Christian jogging behind me. Putting my hand on the metal door handle, I pulled the door open and walked inside the band room.

It was a mess. The chairs were all over the place; some taken apart and thrown across the room. The music stands were toppled over. The glass case with Arcana trophies was pushed over causing the glass to shatter. All of the trophies that once sat above the cabinets were now on the ground. Posters were ripped off the walls and someone graffitied inappropriate words all over the front whiteboard.

Mr. Trust slowly made his way out of his office which, too, was trashed.

"They took my score and drill book, too." He was so calm, it made me angry. How could Kingston do this? How could their band director allow this?

"We should call the cops," I suggested about ready to blow. Mr. Waylan should be arrested for this kind of stunt.

"No," Mr. Trust answered. "Let them have their fun. They won't be laughing when we win at championships. We need to get this place cleaned up before practice starts. The band and guard doesn't need to see or know about this, you two hear?"

Christian and I nodded. Minutes later, the other leaders came through the door and experienced the shock I went through.

Christian and I began scrubbing the graffiti off while others picked up broken trophies and threw them in the garbage. All the hard work they did to earn these titles all went in the trash.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out, I read the text message from an unknown number: Hope you like the new decorations.

This was my entire fault.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

When Alex came through the front door, he cussed loudly and stomped over to me. "I'm going to kick some Kingston ass. Tell me we're going to do something about this."

Jessica glanced at us. What was that girl thinking? I couldn't read her as well as I could with other girls. She was a mystery, but something about her interested me.

"We're not going to do anything," I told Alex, but still looking at Welling. "We're going to beat them at the homecoming game and we're going to beat them at championships. That's what Trust wants."

"You're joking!" Alex was not accustomed to keeping his voice down.

"We can talk about this later. Just start cleaning up." I handed him a trash bag.

"Fine. Hey Jessica, we'll have to reschedule our date. Last night was a little crazy. How about tonight? What do you say?"

Jessica stopped scrubbing the wall and turned to face Alex. He wasn't going to like the truth - that I swept her right from under him. He'll think that I betrayed his trust.

"I actually have plans tonight, sorry." Her answer brought a smirk to my face. I didn't expect Alex to persist though.

"Tomorrow night?"

Jessica's eyes caught mine again. "I can't."

"Dude, she doesn't want to go out with you. Leave it alone." I jumped into the conversation hoping that Alex would back off.

"Why don't you mind your own business, man?" Alex fought. I saw Jessica getting ready to position herself between us if one of us threw a first punch.

"Why don't you stop talking and actually help everyone clean this mess?" Alex slowly calmed down and walked away.

Jessica shook her head and went back to scrubbing the graffitied wall. And again I couldn't read her. What was going on in that brain of hers?

"What, are you mad at me, too?" I asked, grabbing a brush from the bucket and started scrubbing alongside her.

"I could have handled him you know."

"Ah. So this is about your feminist pride. You can't accept help from anybody can you? Especially not a guy, right?"

She looked at me as if I said something wrong. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me again and left my side. I watched as she walked over to Tracy and helped her clean the percussion closet.

I fucked up again.

Practice started at 1pm and it was nearing noon. Mr. Trust came out of his office and grabbed our attention. "Thanks everyone for coming early to help clean this mess. So lunch is on me!" Everyone cheered, hooted, and hollered. "I need someone to drive out to Pizza Hut. I can't leave you kids on campus without supervision."

"I'll go," Jessica offered from behind the crowd. She walked up to our band director and he handed her his money. "Be back in 20."

When Welling left I went back to the whiteboard where Jessica stood and found the words "liar liar." She had been scrubbing it off furiously, but the mark was still there.

"Hey!" a voice from behind shattered my thoughts.

Tracy smiled having successfully scared me again. She was like a ninja popping in and out.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking Jessica home last night. And from what I heard, there might be a little after party date after practice today?"

I was certain that after I offended her earlier today, she was sure not to go out with me.

"Hey, just a word of advice. Don't screw this up. She likes you. For some stupid crazy reason, that girl likes you."

"Yeah, and she told you that?" I didn't believe her. I was a failure. A screw up. What could Welling see in me?

"No, but I just know okay? You're still an ass, but for some reason she can see passed that." Tracy, the ninja shrink. Who the hell does she think she is? Giving me advice about girls...

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

I had five boxes of hot pizza sitting in my passenger seat. I found myself in front of Kingston High School. I was infuriated.

I got out of the car, slammed my door shut, and made my way to the band room. Walking in, I found the drumline rehearsing. They all snickered as I walked passed them. Ignoring them, I fought my way to the band director's office expecting answers.

"Why did you do it?" I asked quietly, shutting the door behind me. Mr. Waylan was peering into the Arcana High drill book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He gave the most irritating and infuriating smile in the world.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." My eye twitched.

"Okay. You caught me. But what are you going to do about it? You can't tell anyone about it because you're senior year is way too important, right? You'd rather betray your band and your friends just so you can conduct? Are you sure I'm the bad guy here?"

I hated how he manipulated me and put me in the corner. "Look, your deal is with me. Not Mr. Trust. Leave him alone; he had nothing to do with this."

He smiled. He was having everything go his way and he was eating everything up.

"You know, your homecoming game is this Friday. It's Arcana vs. Kingston. If you show up in a Kingston uniform, I'll leave your precious band director alone. If you perform with Arcana, then I'll give you hell."

"Deal.". I shook hands with the Devil.

When I left his office, I noticed the drumline was on break. The center snare, Wesley, came up to me. He was a tall guy. He had maybe a foot on me. Wes smiled and waited for my patience to run out.

"Hey liar, liar. Are you enjoying cleaning up after us?" The line laughed.

I stayed quiet.

"Nothing to say liar?" he poked my shoulder, testing my limit. "You know that drum major Gutierrez is such an ass? The guy thinks he's the only talented player in the world."

"Leave him alone." I didn't know why I was defending him after a horrible comment earlier. He deserved to be insulted, but not by Kingston.

"Oh, did I touch a soft spot? Did I just hear a hint of sympathy for the guy? Let me guess, you like him."

The line snickered behind him. I stayed quiet not denying his claim.

"You're such a two timer. Two schools? How about two guys?" Out of nowhere, his hands grabbed my face and he slammed his lips against mine. I could hear the line behind him laughing and high-fiving each other. I tried pushing him off but he was too strong.

My instincts came over me. I drove my knee between his legs and Wesley backed off in pain. He grabbed his crotch. Wiping off his saliva off my face, I added, "Funny, I didn't think you had any." I was out the door before he could retaliate.

On the way back to Arcana, I couldn't control my breathing. My hands were shaking and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I got myself together in the Arcana parking lot. Clenching tightly to the steering wheel, I was feeling trapped. How did I get myself into this ugly mess?

A knock came to my window. Christian. I wiped my tears away hoping he hadn't notice them. He opened my door and crouched to my level.

"Hey, I was starting to worry when you didn't get back in 20 minutes. Hey, you okay? What happened? Look, if this is about what I said earlier, I'm sorry about that. Word on the street is that I'm kind of an ass. Is that a smile?" He took my hand and pulled me out of the car. He lifted my chin with his thumb and index fingers. I refused to lock eyes with him.

"Look, Jessica. I'm not really sure what or what not to say around you. I know I'm not the nicest guy in the world, but I'm trying. I like you. I don't know why or how that happened, but I know that I do. I still want to hang out with you tonight if that's okay."

Christian was the last person on earth I expected to be comforting me, but I liked the attention.

"Let's get the food inside before we all starve to death." He grabbed the boxes from inside my car and we both walked towards the band room together. He held the boxes of pizza in one hand and slipped his other into mine.

I couldn't stop staring at our hands entwined in each other's. What did this mean? Were we officially a thing? However, when we reached the front of the band room, he dropped my hand. Christian walked into the band room with pizza as if no interaction had ever happened.

* * *

_[A/N]: I hope you guys liked it. So much going on! Rawr. Anyways, leave a review - I will love you forever._


	18. Chapter 18 The Homecoming Games

[A/N]: Hello folks! The title of this chapter was inspired by the one and only Hunger Games series. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Homecoming Games**

**Drum Major Christian**

We cleaned up the band room pretty well, but the younger members still questioned why all the trophies were missing from the top of the cabinets and why the glass trophy case had disappeared. Mr. Trust did his best to avoid the subject altogether and the leaders tried their hardest to keep their heads distracted from the wrecked band room and focused on the coming competitions.

Friday was our homecoming game. And like all previous homecoming games, they were against the ruthful Kingston High School. The town loved having the rival schools go up against each other. They made it a big deal. They even extended half time to get through all the homecoming garbage and both field shows perform.

Our Saturday practice was deadly silent. The Kingston raid brought everybody into a funk, but it made everyone work harder. It was as if we finally had something to prove against our rival.

I was angry though. I wanted Kingston to pay for what they did. Alex felt it. Courtney felt it. Tracy felt it. We all wanted to get back at them, but Jessica had no intention. She practiced as if nothing had happened. She didn't feel it was necessary to get back at them. But I wanted to. I wanted to destroy them on the field and with my fists.

After practice while everyone put their instrument and equipment away, I called a meeting with the seniors and band leaders. We were all on the same page. We all wanted to make the Kingston High School marching band pay for what they did to our band room. For some of us, the band room is our home. And no one could come into our home and wreck it.

Jessica, who was standing across and away from me, seemed distracted as we all chatted about revenge.

"I say we just show up at one of their practices," Courtney suggested, hyped up and angered.

"Slash their tires?" chimed in a tuba player.

Jessica then very straightforwardly said, "I thought you said we weren't going to do anything, but beat them on the field."

"I know what I said," I shot back at her. "But I changed my mind. Kingston deserves hell and we're going to give it to them."

She tightened her jaw. What was going on with her? She shook her head and walked away from the group like earlier today. I didn't know how to make her happy, but right now, I needed revenge. Whatever. She didn't have to be a part of this.

Courtney jumped right back in. "We should kidnap their drum major – whoever the hell that is. Come to think of it… do any of you know who their drum major is?"

We all shook our heads. It seemed like a good idea. We could get answers from him and demand an apology or some type of retaliation.

"Homecoming game, after the game," Tracy suggested. I loved how they were all getting hyped up about this. This was the first time we were starting to become a unit again after Jessica's coming. It was the first time I was beginning to feel in control without a second opinion.

After finalizing our plans, we all headed for the parking lot. Courtney, however, pulled my arm back. She smiled at me as if we were still a couple.

"Are we doing something later tonight?" she asked, slipping her arms around me. "You can come over, you know. My dad is out of town tonight." I looked behind her shoulder finding Jessica's stare on us. When our eyes caught, she wandered off as if nothing happened.

"Courtney," I put my foot down. "We're done – over. Get it through that thick skull of yours." I easily got out of her grasp and followed Jessica to her locker.

She ignored me as if I wasn't even there.

"Jessica." She continued to put her trumpet back in her case and into her locker. "There's nothing going on between me and her, you know that, right?"

"I know." She was terse and straightforward. There was no emotion in her voice. I hated that I couldn't understand what was going on with her. I wish I knew if she was happy, mad, depressed… but she was quick to shut me out.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

She chuckled in a demeaning way. "Like what?"

"Like you're PMS-ing!" I quickly shut my mouth. Fuck. I said the wrong thing again. God! How could I like a girl who makes me so angry and annoyed? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Sure."

"Jessica, let's just go out, okay? We both need to just cool off from today." I reached her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"I don't feel like going out anymore," she said. "Why don't you just take Courtney? It seems like both of you are getting along just fine. Plus, her dad's out of town, didn't you hear?"

Her sarcasm was spiteful. I wasn't just going to stand there and take it. I one-eightied and walked the opposite direction. She didn't want to go out. Fine. I didn't want to go out with her either. Especially if she's acting like a spoiled brat.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

To think that I actually liked Christian was insane. Who in the right mind would like a guy like that? He's an ass and I honestly thought there was more to him than that. He was obviously ashamed of me. He couldn't even hold my hand in front of the band. And with Courtney hanging on his arm, I knew I couldn't take the drama. Especially on top of the whole Kingston issue, boy drama wasn't necessary.

I just needed to forget about it. The idea of Christian and me dating? It's insane. Crazy. Unnecessary.

But seeing him with Courtney made me angry. It was as if whatever happened last night never happened at all. I told him the truth about my past and now, it just seems like he could care less. He cared more about having a girl on his arm. We always disagreed on things. We always fought. There could be no good that could come from this relationship.

"Jessica!" I heard my name being shouted behind me on my way to the parking lot. Tracy soon ran up next to me and looped her arm in mine.

"Are you going to the homecoming dance?"

"I don't really do dances."

"Me neither." She stopped in front of me blocking my path. "I was thinking after the game we should hang out. We didn't really get to hang out at Alex's party."

"You mean the party you ditched me at?" I snapped at her.

I could tell from her expression that she was taken aback. "Look, I'm sorry about that okay? I'm trying to make it up to you."

I sighed. "I'm not mad at you. Sorry. I'm just going through something right now. I'm actually not going to the homecoming game. My family's going out of town, but we'll be back for the competition on Saturday."

It was a lie.

* * *

Friday night came sooner than anticipated, but I knew I had to endure the night ahead. It was for the benefit of the Arcana band. Mr. Waylan promised he would leave Trust and Arcana alone if I just performed with them tonight. No big deal. I just had to stay on the down low, hide my face, and do a show in front of my school without being caught – easy.

Mr. Waylan gave me a drum major uniform earlier in the week. The Kingston drum major uniform was unusually dark. The jacket was pitch black and had gold buttons lining the center. There was a shiny black sash over the jacket. The gauntlets were also of the darker shade with a gold lining. The shako had a shield emblem and the plume was very long.

I wasn't sure how I could hide my faces with this uniform. Unless I wore a ski mask – which I know would look ridiculous. I didn't know what I was going to do. Tonight was going to be a failure.

When it was nearing five in the evening, I hauled myself over to Kingston High School already dressed in uniform. The band was already piling themselves into the buses for the football game and was waiting on me.

"Didn't think you would show," commented the Kingston band director.

Before he went on, I cut him off. "I'm here. Let's just get this over with."

It was a short bus ride to Arcana. The Eagles marching band were warming up in a huge arch when we arrived. As we stepped off the Kingston bus, all their eyes were directed at their rival band. Christian grabbed his band's attention and they continued on with their long tones. As the Kingston band pulled their instruments from under the buses and from the trailer, Mr. Waylan ordered us to form a marching block to warm up.

We went through tuning, scales, lip slurs, and other licks. For certain, the Kingston High School Knights had a much stronger sound being mostly made up of brass. It seemed the Mr. Waylan formed his band to resemble a drum corps rather than a marching band. Unfair – but what else has he done that wasn't unfair?

We rehearsed behind the bleachers nearby the field entrance. Being in front of this massive band of black uniforms, I felt like I was leading an army of shadows. As the Arcana band marched in their ranks towards the field entrance, I kept my head low careful that no one would notice me.

I did not expect them to stop right at the entrance. When Christian ordered a halt, my heart panicked. Mr. Waylan and Mr. Trust walked towards each other, shook hands, and began a seemingly long conversation. I paced in front of the Kingston band, keeping my face hidden, while they stood at attention. I felt their eyes on me – the Arcana band. I could feel every single one of them judging me.

"Drum Majors!" Mr. Waylan called, finishing his conversation with my band director. "Shake hands." An evil smirk came upon his face.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Christian grudgingly start moving my way. No. This couldn't be happening. "What are you doing?" I whispered to the Kingston band director. "He'll know who I am."

"Not my problem." Mr. Waylan smoothly left punching distance away from me. I turned finding Christian even closer. I kept my head down, but in result my plume invaded his face. He pushed the feathers away.

Christian stuck out his hand firmly waiting for my hand. I slowly reached over putting my hand in his still keeping my head down. He grabbed my head unexpectedly and pulled me closer to him. He whispered in my ear, "You don't deserve a hand shake. What you did to our band room is unforgivable. You better watch out." He pushed my away and marched back to the front of his band before giving the order to move forward.

I was terrified.

"Band, move out!" Mr. Waylan ordered from the field entrance after the Arcana band had gone in. I snapped out of my fright. I needed to go through this night with confidence. I was still safe. No one had noticed me, even with Christian super close.

I clapped my hands in a steady rhythm. "Mark time, hut!" I heard Wesley tap his snare from the back of the block as everybody marched in tempo. "Forward, march!"

The Kingston Knights marched behind me as I led them into the Arcana Eagles home field. We marched to the other side of the field where the guest bleachers were. As Waylan set everyone in their rows, I stood aside eyeing the other band wishing I was on the home side of the field.

"Do the fight song when our team runs in, got it?" Mr. Waylan pushed on me. And it was like this for the first half of the game. I didn't get to choose the music I wanted to play. Rather, it was the band director who barked orders at me.

At half time, I got the band waiting at the end of the field for our turn to perform. The Arcana announcers first had to run through all the homecoming crap. When they announced the homecoming queen, the Arcana band and guard were ecstatic having own of their own, Courtney, become royalty. After the unnecessary homecoming façade was over, it was the Kingston band's turn to take the field.

As the band got into their first set, I climbed onto the incredibly high podium and waited for the cue to start the show. "On the field, we have the Kingston High School Knights Marching Band and Guard!" There was a massive amount of booing from the Arcana side – not from the band, but from the audience of football fanatics. The Arcana band waited at the other end of the field for us to finish our show. "Drum Major is your band ready?" I turned into a salute and turned around again. My hand trembled as I took off the shako that had been hiding my identity.

After a slow, deep breath I counted off.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Phantom of the Opera – that was their show. As their drum major counted off, the audience was then impacted by the powerful first note of the main theme of phantom. Their sets were tight and music was empowering. Thankfully, Kingston wasn't attending our first competition. They would have easily beaten us right off the bat. The Knights were ahead of us in cleaning up drill only because Jessica and I had focused too much on being drum major rather than making the band look and sound better.

I wished Welling was beside me so we could dissect the Kingston show together. Too bad she had to go with her parents on a family trip. She and I could easily gang up on this girl drum major from Kingston and demand an apology. Two was way better than one.

The plan was set. The seniors and leaders have decided that we corner the drum major and get an answer out of her. She was going to get it tonight after the game. This girl has no idea what she signed up for. The Arcana Eagle Marching Band does not go down without a fight.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

The time was almost out and the score was tied. Kingston had the ball and played offense. Kingston would either win or they would go over time. And I didn't want to go overtime. I wanted to go home and get this uniform off of me. It didn't suit me. The material was way too heavy and it got hot quickly.

The shrill sound of the whistle caught my attention. After the hut, the ball was pushed back to the quarterback. They were easily keeping Arcana out of reach of the ball. The quarterback pulled his arm back and threw the ball towards a teammate who was already running towards the win. But right before it fell into his arms, an Arcana player snatched it and started sprinting the other way. Everyone was on their feet by now cheering for their team. I was the only one cheering for a team that sat on the other side of the field.

The clock was under five seconds now and the boy ran for the touchdown as if he were running from death. The whistle sounded. "Touchdown Arcana!" the announcer excitedly shouted into the microphone. "That's it folks! This year's winner of our annual cross-town rivals game are the Arcana Eagles."

The audience on the Kingston side booed.

Mr. Waylan ordered everyone back to the bus. "I just need to get a quick drink of water," I told him. He nodded as he started to walk back to the parking lot.

I knew the Arcana campus well by now and I knew there was a drinking fountain behind the guest bleachers. It was already deserted by then. I leaned over the drinking fountain letting the water hit my tongue.

"There she is!" I heard someone shout. At the side of the bleachers, I found Alex and two other seniors make their way around the metal seats. I was in trouble. I began to walk the other direction, quickly, glancing behind me every three steps. Making sure I had the shako tightly fastened onto my head, my pace began to quicken.

"Hey, drum major!" another group called from behind me. This time it was Courtney in her glamorous homecoming queen dress and her posse of guard girls.

I was close to the field entrance. Just a few more steps and I pass the box office and into the parking lot. But before I reached it, a pair of arms pulled me into the box office building and pushed me against the shut door. My pulse was going an insane tempo and I was legitimately scared for my life.

Tracy pushed my shoulders again the door and I tried to keep my head down. If it worked with Christian, surely it could work with her. Life before, the plume feathers were in her face.

"Take this stupid thing off," she growled doing it herself. As I fought for my life to keep the stupid shake on, she also fought ripping it off. Once the marching cap had hit the floor, her eyes locked with mine.

She released her grip on my shoulders and took two steps back slowly.

"Tracy," I tried to explain.

She was speechless. Her face only read betrayal. She was more hurt than angry. "Jessica, you lying bitch."

"Tracy, I'll explain everything to you later, okay? I just have to get on that stupid Kingston bus." Her jaw tightened and her fists clenched. She shook her head in disappointment and anger. But what she did next for me was noble and admirable.

She pushed me aside and went out the door shutting it behind her. I pushed my ear against the door to hear easier.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Christian's voice.

"She already got on the bus."

* * *

_[A/N]: I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you guys so much._


	19. Chapter 19 You and Me

****_[A/N]: Okay this chapter was going to be much longer, but since lots of you have been getting me to update quicker, I've decided to cut the chapter and make two individual chapters instead. I'm really sorry for taking around 2 months to update, but like I said, I WILL GET THIS STORY FINISHED._

_A little update on myself: I officially moved out of my parents' house. I've also been constantly looking for a job for the summer. So yeah - I'm pretty busy. As always, thanks for keeping up with this story, and please leave a review when you reach the bottom of the page! Thanks._

* * *

**Chapter 19: You and Me**

**Drum Major Jessica**

"Where'd she go?" I heard Christian's voice on the other side of the door.

The Arcana seniors have been trying to corner me all night and I was surprised I made it without being noticed this far. Thanks to Tracy, I still kept my secret but I now had to explain everything to her.

"She already got on the bus," she answered the drum major. After a few seconds, the door of the building opened again and Tracy slipped in. "You better explain yourself or I'm going to tell Trust about everything."

I panicked. "No. Please, don't do that! It's my senior year and I don't want to be kicked to the curb..."

"Jessica, are you hearing yourself?" she countered. "It's my senior year, too! It's Alex's and Christian's. We don't need this kind of shit happening right now. We all trusted you, Welling. I actually believed you when you said you were going out of town with your parents! And this whole time you were marching with Kingston?"

"No, not the whole time," I tried to explain, but my words kept getting tangled. "Mr. Waylan is blackmailing me!"

"Sure he is." Her disbelief was burning and aching my insides. "You're full of shit, Jessica."

"I tried to quit. I did. I really did. I promise."

"Yeah? Well, it doesn't seem like it worked, did it?" Without letting me have another word, she left the building leaving me alone in a cold empty room with all my frustrations eating at me.

When I got home, I found myself pacing back and forth contemplating on how to fix this mess. I was afraid that Tracy would tell everyone about my betrayal. I couldn't just quit Kingston; Waylan would make it so I wouldn't be able to compete at all. I couldn't tell Mr. Trust about this situation either. After I witnessed him kick Andrea off the Arcana Marching Band, I didn't want myself to go through that. I knew Mr. Trust would tell Christian and from there, Christian would hate me.

I was confused about Christian and my relationship. I didn't know if he liked me; I didn't know if I liked him. He tortured me with his ego and pride, and yet I was still able to look passed that. But every time I give him a chance to redeem himself, he goes and kisses Courtney.

But what if I told Christian myself? What if I tried to explain everything to him? If I was honest with him, maybe he would help me out. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad as I presume he would be.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Alex threw another one of his silly parties, but I didn't feel like going. Instead I found myself sitting in front of my computer hoping to see Jessica's username pop up on my instant messenger. To be honest, I wished she had been at the game tonight performing the field show with me. Since we conducted together, like _really_ conducted together, I couldn't get my mind off of her.

I remembered when we first met that I was instanty attracted to her, but upon finding that she was my competition, I forced myself to hate her. But she wasn't so horrible. And I think I may... might actually... really... like her.

**DM4RHS has signed on.**

Subconsiously, I double clicked on her username.

**ChrisGuti: **hey

**ChrisGuti: **missed you at the game

**ChrisGuti: **freakin' kingston stole a few pages of drill we had

**ChrisGuti: **can you believe that

The silence was beginning to make me uncomfortable. I was probably bothering the hell out of her with my constant instant messages.

**DM4RHS: **can you come over?

My heart panged. Sure, Courtney had invited me over to house plenty of times before, but I never got a rush out of it. Not like this.

**ChrisGuti: **right now? thought you were outta town

**DM4RHS: **got home early. can you come?

I hesitated to answer.

**DM4RHS: **i need to tell you something.

**ChrisGuti: **ok. gimme a few min. i'll be there soon.

**ChrisGuti: **should i use the front door?

**DM4RHS: **come through the back.

**DM4RHS has signed off. **

I didn't know what to think of this. If it had been Courtney to ask me to come over, it was predictable what we'd be doing as soon as I got there. But Jessica was mysterious - anything could happen. What did she need to tell me?

In a matter of a few minutes, I was out the door and in my truck on my way to Jessica's place. When I parked in front of her house, I noticed all the house lights were off except for Jessica's room. It was expected being it was almost midnight. Following Jessica's instructions, I sneaked into her backyard using the side gate door. There was a climbable tree right by Jessica's balcony and I ventured up there and jumped onto the balcony platform with ease.

Jessica was laying on her bed when I peaked in from the glass door. My knock startled Jessica awake. As she let me in, her quietness made me nervous. She was cutely dressed in her pajamas and her hair up in a messy bun. I loved the way she looked like this. She was simple.

I sat on the edge of her bed and waited for some explanation to why she wanted me to come over so late at night. She seemed exhausted and stressed. I reached out to grab her hand. I noticed her swallow hard as she looked down at our hands and then at me.

"You worried about the competition tomorrow?" I took a guess, squeezing her hand. "You'll be fine, you know. You're one of the best spinners I've met."

"Why is it you're only nice to me when no one is looking?"

Her question caught me off guard. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between us. Jessica seemed utterly tired mentally and physically, but I didn't know how to fix it. I was speechless.

"After I told you everything about Aiden, I thought we had a moment. I thought that there was a chance that you liked me."

"I do like you," I found myself speaking up.

"Then why don't you show it? I feel like when we're in front of the band together, you're ashamed to be seen with me."

I pulled her towards me and she sat on the bed. "I don't know, okay? It's just going to take some time to get used to, you and me."

The bed shook while she positioned herself under the bed sheets. "So there's a you and me now?" she yawned.

"Only if you want," I answered in a whisper, noticing her eyes begin to shut slowly. "I thought you wanted to tell me something."

"Later," she murmured.

"Okay, I'm gonna head home now." She then slipped her small hand into mine. I felt a tug as if she wanted me to lay with her. So I kicked off my shoes and let my back feel her soft bed on top of the sheets. She slept peacefully as I stared at the ceiling. We had our fingers entwined and this was the first time I felt like home. My eyelids began to shut and moments later I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

My clock blinked 4:00 am when I awoke to quiet snoring beside me. This was the second time we slept beside each other and each time it felt like we were getting closer.

Fortunately, the competition today did not include Kingston High School, so I could completely focus on one band. I realized I still had the Kingston drum major uniform laying out on my computer chair. So hurriedly, I put the uniform back in its garment bag before Christian woke up. At the closet, I pulled out my Arcana uniform and helmet and began to pack for the long day ahead. After a shower and brushing my teeth, I returned to my room finding Christian sitting up in my bed.

"Hey," he whispered in a tired voice. "I'm going to head out. Do you want me to pick you up for the competition today? Call time is at 5:30 right?"

"Sure," I answered with a smile.

After pulling on his shoes, he came over to me and slipped his arms around my waist. Our noses touched which reminded me of the first time he helped me get out of the school uniform in the percussion closet. I was frozen waiting for him to close the gap.

"Jessica?" we heard my mom call from downstairs. Christian took a step back and mouthed "I should go." I nodded and watched him climb down the tree next to my balcony.

"Jessica!" I heard my mom call again. "It's time to get up, competition day!"

* * *

Christian honked his truck horn outside indicating his arrival. My mom made a huge breakfast for me before the competition and apologized that she and my dad wouldn't be able to make it today. She gave me a "break a leg" before I was out the door with my bag, mace, and uniform. Christian and I were silent on the way to Arcana High unsure of what to say. We were officially a "you and me" which opened up lots of complications with how we should act around each other. But when he reached for my hand, I knew that was one thing I could easily and comfortably get used to.

When we reached Arcana, there were already a number of band and guard students waiting by the buses. Christian and I got out of his truck and made our way to the trailer where the pit was loading up their instruments.

"Jessica!" I heard Tracy's familiar voice. Something was different though. Her voice was hard and shallow, almost painful to hear. "You should've been at the game last night! We beat Kingston easily. I noticed their band took some pages of our drill; I wonder how something like that could've happened. You wouldn't happen to know something about that, would you?" Her sarcasm pierced my heart, but I deserved it.

I was a traitor.

Tracy's focus turned to Christian. "I'm starting to think Andrea wasn't the only spy in this band."

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked, then shrugged the whole topic off his shoulders. "We should probably start getting into the buses. Band in one bus, percussion, guard, and left over bandies in the other."

The entire time Christian was talking, Tracy and I were glaring directly at each other. I didn't want her to say anything. Christian and I were finally, maybe a thing. I was supposed to tell Christian the truth last night, but after he made it official that we were a "you and me," I didn't want to ruin that.

Once everyone piled into the buses, Mr. Trust took a head count and we were off to our first band competition. The host for this competition was Woodbury High School which was approximately an hour and a half away.

Christian and I sat together at the front of the bus. We did not hold hands or show any means of affection. I was okay with this because we needed to focus on the competition today. Since the Woodbury competition included both parade and field, Christian let me lead the parade. I had been practicing constantly between the Arcana and Kingston rehearsals. Thankfully, I pride myself on being a great spinner, so I believed there was nothing I should worry about. As for the field show portion, Christian and I have been working well together since the first time we conducted. I had no doubts that Christian would place as a field conductor.

Despite my conflict with Tracy, today's competion seemed like a piece of cake.

* * *

_[A/N]: Thanks guys! Yep, it's pretty much just a filler chapter... there is more meat in the next chapters so stick with me! Click the pretty button below to leave me a review. I will love you forever and always... and a day._


	20. Chapter 20 The Penalty

****_[A/N]: Good morning! I'm still writing - I promise. I apologize again for it taking so long to update. But here it is - the new chapter! Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Penalty**

**Drum Major Christian**

"Alright band, you're dismissed for lunch!" Mr. Trust announced after our parade competition. "Be back here at 2:30 for warm-ups." The band dispersed to get out of uniforms and in line for the food provided by our band boosters and volunteers.

The parade competition went well, but I mean, we just marched in a straight line. Of course we did well. Jessica did pretty amazing on her mace as well – I was sure she would place as a parade drum major.

Alex was hovering around Jessica, but it didn't bug me. Jessica liked me – not him.

"I can't believe this!" I heard Tracy's voice from the trailer. My attention focused on her and what was going on. She had the pit members unloading instruments and equipment. "How could you forget the glock?" she practically yelled at a freshman.

Before she could terrorize the frosh, I interrupted asking what was going on.

"We don't have the glockenspiel. We left it at Arcana." Tracy was clearly upset, but she need not take it out on the freshman.

"Relax, okay? I'll talk to the Woodbury band director and see if we can borrow their's." From the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica give me a look to save her from Alex's annoyance. "I'll take Jessica with me."

"Jessica?" Tracy asked. I wasn't sure if she was hurt that I didn't ask her to go with me or if… "Since when did you start calling her Jessica? Hasn't it always been Welling?"

To avoid an awkward conversation of explaining my sort of, kind of, maybe relationship with Jessica, I answered, "That's what I said. I'll take Welling with me."

Before Tracy could question me further with her suspicious and curious attitudes, I rendezvoused towards Jessica and pulled her away from Alex. Welling gave a sigh of relief as we walked away from the band bus and towards the school's band room. As we walked side-by-side, I felt Jessica's fingers brush against my hand. Before I knew it, we were holding hands.

"What's this?" Jessica and I turned finding Courtney standing with her hand on her hip. I quickly released Jessica's hand before anybody could see.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the guard captain. From the corner of my sight, Jessica gave me a look of disappointment and disbelief. She was right. I didn't want anybody to know that she and I were maybe a couple and the truth is, I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. In a matter of seconds, Jessica disappeared from my side leaving me with my ex-girlfriend.

The silence filled the air for a moment. "You and Jessica, hmm?"

"No!" I answered a bit too quickly. "No, of course not."

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" Courtney, the sneaky manipulator that she was, swiftly took my face in her hands and forcefully pulled me to her lips. And for a second, I remembered why I liked this girl. She was crazy wild and I loved her attention on me. Courtney was a beautiful girl, no question. But she wasn't Jessica. As I opened my eyes as she backed away from the kiss, I caught Jessica's stare on us.

I quickly began running all the scenarious of how to apologize in my head.

Jessica held it in. She looked like she just had been betrayed, but she tried to keep it all together. Without a thought, I bolted after her.

"Jessica," I called for her as she walked away. "Just let me explain what just happened okay. Let's not cause a scene."

She slowly came to a halt and finally faced me, but did not keep eye contact. "Let's not cause a scene," she copied my exact words in a solemn chuckle. "Don't want to be caught with me, right? I cause you too much embarrassment, right?"

"No. It's not like that."

"Oh it's not? I guess it's okay to make out with Courtney for hours in front of the whole band, but God forbid you getting caught holding hands with me. You know Christian, you're not any different from the guy I assumed you to be."

I tried to get a word in, but she kept on talking.

"I get it. You're still into Courtney. Whatever." That was her signal to end our conversation… argument.

I didn't know how else to get her to shut up for a moment and listen to me. She was entirely frustrating, but worth fighting for. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't know why I was completely self-conscious when I was around her, but I knew that if I wanted to keep this kind-of, sort-of, maybe relationship with her, I had to get over it. Then Jessica's words "show it" popped into my head and I knew exactly what I had to do to win her back.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

I felt like breaking down right in front of Woodbury's band room. With all the crap going on with my life, this had to be the most heartbreaking. From the start, I knew Christian was just another guy – a player – just like all the other boys I used to be interested in. I thought I was over that stage in my life, but I found myself taking steps backwards.

It was time to get over it. Forget about Christian. Right now, I just had to focus on the field competition. I had to concentrate on helping this band win a first place trophy.

Tracy, already fuming from yelling at the forgetful freshman, took heavy steps towards the Woodbury band room door. But when she caught sight of me, she stopped in her tracks. She tightened her jaw and slowly moved towards the band room door. And we just looked at each other for awhile.

I was already emotional from all the events that had just happened earlier. I wasn't ready for a confrontation with Tracy. She helped me escape Arcana just last night, but I could feel the tension grow denser.

"You here to spy on the Woodbury band as well?" Tracy asked spitefully. On the verge of tears, I fought to stay calm. "I don't see why you even came to this competition with us. You clearly picked your side."

I broke.

I couldn't take this drama and blackmailing anymore. After this competition, I was going to quit the Arcana Eagles band, convince my parents to let me transfer schools to get away from all this shit.

In the bathroom, I took a few minutes to calm my breathing and get myself together. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. I had to tough it out for the rest of the competition. I needed to stay stone cold to avoid any other emotional breakdowns.

Once I exited the bathroom, I was immediately bombarded by Alex. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and walked with me back towards the buses. I made sure Christian saw me with Alex, so he can soak it in as I did when he was with Courtney. I knew it made him uncomfortable and well, he deserved it.

When Mr. Trust announced for everyone to get back into uniform for our field show competition, the band and guard members scattered like bees. The guard folk started on their make-up and the bandies started slipping into their green uniforms and taking out their instruments from the trailer and under the buses.

Already in uniform, I saw Christian head towards the trailer to help the band boosters get the podium off of the truck. His constant glances at me was not helping me survive the rest of this competition day.

"Hey, drum major!" I head Courtney's voice from behind. Obligated, I turned to find her alone without her posse of guard girls. "Remember when I told you I'd help you get drum major if you got rid of Andrea? Yeah? Well, I didn't say you could steal my boyfriend."

"_Your_ boyfriend?" I began to get defensive.

"Yeah. We're getting back together, didn't you know? So lay off him. Trust me, he doesn't even like you. He's just trying to get with you and break your little heart so you would quit drum major."

My hands were already clenched about to strike if she said another word. I was not in a good place and I knew one more little thing would blow my lid off. I walked away knowing that I needed to cool off before I did something violent to her.

"Jessica?" I heard a different voice enter the conversation. I closed my eyes hoping it the face I matched her voice to: Cassie. After a roll of the eyes, Courtney disappeared within the crowd of guardies.

I sighed in relief finding the kindest face of my best friend. Nothing else mattered at that moment as I took her in my arms into a long embrace. "I missed you, Cass."

"Missed you too, buddy," she mumbled into my hair. "I'm sorry about last time. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. You're my bestie and I shouldn't have treated you that way. I'm really really really really really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I don't care. I'm just so happy you're here." From all the emotional distraught of today, I was truly ecstastic to see Cassie here for my first (and last) competition with Arcana.

Mr. Trust was rounding the marching band together into a block to march towards the field gate. "Welling!" my band director shouted for me. "Let's go!"

"We'll see you in there! Break a leg, okay? You got this."

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'll?'"

"Yeah I brought a few bandies from Riverview. So you better kick some serious ass! Now go before your band director yells at me."

**Drum Major Christian**

"Now on the field from Arcana, California – the Arcana Eagles Marching Band!"

I was standing on the podium at the 50 yard line. The audience cheered and screamed, but I isolated myself until I could hear nothing but high pitched ringing. The band and guard stood at attention in front of me as they waited for my salute. The air began to cool down from the heat that lasted all day. I took a deep, slow breath and waited for my cue to salute the judges.

"Drum Majors, Christian Gutierrez and Jessica Welling, is your band ready?"

I carefully scanned the band slowly from right to left. I managed to get a quick glance at Jessica before about facing. She was still angry, I could easily tell. From the way her forehead wrinkled to her tightened jaw – there was no way she was forgiving me anytime soon.

Now facing the audience and judges, I pulled my hand over my heart to a quick strike in front of me and pulled back into a salute. The crowd clapped as I turned around and took my helmet off.

"1… 2… 1, 2, 3, 4!" And the band was off. The string quartet played their instruments with much force and speed that the crowd loved and savored every quartet feature. The brass were on point and the woodwinds executed their clean runs. The colorguard did whatever the hell they did and did it well.

When the opener came to a close, I knew it was time for Jessica to run up to the podium and begin conducting the ballad portion of our show while I climbed down and waited at the 35 yard line for her to finish and for us to switch again. But I was going to do something different this time. It was going to be a risky surprise for everyone.

Jessica conducted the ballad beautifully with more emotion than I'd ever seen her do it before. I watched from the side mimicking her arm movements. The way her hands moved were almost enchanting and difficult to take my eyes off. When I heard the cue from the low brass that the impact point of the piece was near, I climbed down the step ladder and began my jog to the center podium. The band was building up to the big hit and I was running out of time. I climbed up the podium ladder and was finally on the platform.

Jessica was utterly confused to why I had climbed onto the podium a complete 16 measures before I was supposed to be there. And from the stands, I could imagine Mr. Trust's reaction to my impulsiveness. He had to be wide-eyed and his mouth gaped open. I knew I was going to receive a tantrum from my band director, but right then, I didn't care. I could just hear Jessica's words "why don't you show it" ringing in my head over and over again.

And when the low brass hit the big note, the trumpets wailing, and woodwinds going crazy on their runs, I slipped my hand behind Jessica's neck and pulled her close to me. My eyes closed upon the impact of our lips colliding. It went silent for a few seconds as if time stopped. All that ran through my head was how good it felt to be kissing her. How stupid was I to be picking a fight with this girl from the beginning?

When time resumed again, I could hear the audience screaming and clapping as if the kiss had been a part of our field show the entire time. Jessica was a bit dazed for a moment before she climbed down the podium and took her place at the 35 yard line. The band seemed to have a surprised smile on their faces as I began the countdown for the closer. No one was expecting it, especially not Jessica. I hoped that she would let up and forgive me for what had happened earlier today.

**Drum Major Jessica**

Night had fallen and the street lights lit the parking lot. Mr. Trust gathered the band and guard in front of our trailer after the show had ended to give his end-of-the-show speech. "That was a great first show, guys. The music is really coming together – we just need to work more on the balance of brass vs. woodwinds. Also guard, the work is looking really great. Let's work on getting it tighter for the next competition. Overall, great performance everyone. The awards ceremony takes place after the Woodbury band competes… so meet back at the stadium in 15 minutes! Alright – you're dismissed!"

The band dispersed wanting to get out of uniform as soon as possible. As I made attempted to bolt from the crowd as well, Mr. Trust called me back. "Gutierrez, Welling – not so fast."

I tried not to keep eye contact with Christian. He kissed me. He not only kissed me – he did it on a podium, during competition, in front of the whole band, and in front of my Riverview friends. I didn't know how I was supposed to process it. I guess I was supposed to be angry with him for being so unprofessional, but then I would be a hypocrit – I kissed him back.

"So do you want to explain what happened out there tonight?" our band director interrogated. He had his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"It was my idea, T. If we're getting in trouble, I should be the one getting penalized. Not her. She had nothing to do with it." This was a new side of Christian. Finally, he wasn't selfish and was willing to take complete blame. Maybe he had changed after all.

"I don't care whose idea it was. You were both a part of it. I don't care if you're trying to proclaim your love for your co-drum major, Christian. What you two did was completely unprofessional and I wouldn't be surprised if we get penalized for it – get docked points." Mr. Trust was pacing now.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Christian confessed.

"Was that an 'I'm sorry'?" The band director looked at the drum major unbelievingly. "What's gotten into you today, Gutierrez? And Jessica, do you have anything to say?"

I opened my mouth to speak but only air came out.

"Ah, whatever. What's done is done! We'll just see how we do at the ceremony. Just want to get this clear, okay? No more kissing during a performance."

We both nodded and our band director stomped off. And we were alone. But as we turned to face each other, I was tackled by Cassie and my other Riverview band friends. They were all screaming into my ear, exclaiming at how "awesome" the kiss was. Apparently the kiss was a rave and everyone was talking about it. Cassie explained to me how she overheard the drum major judge speak into his tape that the kiss "gave the show something extra." But when I glanced over, Christian had disappeared.

* * *

_[A/N]: Alas, the kiss! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I hope you all review this chapter and give me some feedback. Reading what you have to say about this story keeps me writing - you have no idea. Tata._


	21. Chapter 21 The Envelope

_[A/N]: Holy cow, guys! You guys are so great... I woke up finding seven reviews in my inbox. It almost made me cry. i want to thank every single one of you guys for staying with me on this journey. Seriously. And I have a special gift for you all - another chapter! (Also, if you read my previous story In Loving Memory, one character makes an appearance in this chapter.)_

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Envelope**

**Drum Major Jessica**

"Captains, drum majors!" Mr. Trust yelled. "The awards ceremony is starting soon. Get yourselves to the field."

Christian, Courtney, Tracy, the drumline captain, and I walked separately to the field gate in silence. I'm sure Courtney had to be overflowing with anger because of the kiss. She earlier attempted to get me to back off of "her boyfriend," well… he's not hers anymore. All the while I was jumbling thoughts into my head, up ahead I noticed our drumline captain, Smith, and another tall guy about to start a fight.

Smith (still unsure if that's his first or last name) did not do anything that would cause a scene. He was in uniform. He knew he had to keep everything professional. At best, he ignored whatever the guy had to say. As I came closer to the confrontation and could see better, I noticed the other guy was Wes, the drumline captain at Kingston and the guy who harassed me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Liar Liar," his words directed at me.

Smith found that his attack was making me uncomfortable so he stood between Wes and me. "I suggest you leave."

"Or what?" Wes challenged. He was a tall guy. Anybody could easily be afraid to be standing under him. "Are you going to hit me?" Wesley pushed Smith's shoulder lightly. I knew the Arcana drumline captain was holding in his anger.

Christian had run over by now. "Ah, nice of you to join us, Gutierrez," Wes mockingly shoved in Christian's face. "That was some kiss you two had. It kind of reminded me of my kiss with Jessica."

Christian did not look at me once to see if he was lying or actually speaking the truth. He wanted Wes gone and it seemed like he would do just about anything. I saw his right hand fold into a fist. Before anything he would regret happened, I took his fist in my hand and pulled him away from the scene.

I heard Wes laugh as he walked off as if he had just won a battle.

Christian calmed down finding our fingers entwined again. He did not once look up to meet my eyes though, so I knew something was still going on. "You kissed that asshole?" the drum major asked sadly.

I was running so many ways of breaking the news to him. I needed to tell him the truth about my affiliation with Wes and the Kingston Knights. But I knew after everything was out, that kiss would have meant nothing. And I wasn't ready to give up on the idea of him and me just yet. He kissed me, okay? After I gave him so much crap about him being embarrassed by me, he kissed me… in front of literally everyone. I wasn't ready.

"How the hell do you even know him?" Christian continued.

I knew I was already going to hate myself even more for prolonging my secret. "He found out I was drum major for Arcana and thought that he would rattle me by kissing me. It doesn't matter, okay?"

"Yes it does matter. That asshole laid his hands on my girlfriend. You think I'm just going to let that go? If he forced that kiss on you, that's technically sexual harassment. His ass can go to juvi for pulling that kind of shit."

He continued ranting off, but all I heard was "my girlfriend."

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"You called me your girlfriend." I cheeks turned red every time I thought about it.

"Is that okay?" he questioned, genuinely curious.

"Yes."

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

Smith, Jessica, Courtney, and Tracy were all out on the field with me. We stood in a line among the other drum majors and captains awaiting our fate. Our band had taken place on the bleachers. The different marching bands began to do their cheers one by one.

"Please stand for the national anthem," the woman on the microphone stated. Everyone became quiet and faced the flag as a trumpet duet from Woodbury High played the Star Spangled Banner. Once the song was done, everyone cheered and sat down.

"Hi everyone! My name is Jody Baker, the band director here at Woodbury. Thank you all for coming out tonight! We had some great bands come out today from the parade to the field show. Did you all see the Arcana Eagles' show? That was one intense kiss!"

The crowd yelled and screamed.

"How about Williamson High's show? I've never seen so many oompa loompas in my life! Anyways, we're getting off track here. Let's start handing out these trophies."

As Jody Baker started giving scores for the smaller bands, I grazed my hand over Jessica's hoping she would notice. After I caught a smile from the corner of my eye, she nudged me lightly with her elbow. I gave her a small push on her side.

"Give it up for all the Class B parade bands! Now for Class A Parade," the bleachers where Arcana sat became quiet in anticipation for our score. "Third place: Gregory High! Second place: The Adams' High Marching Bulldogs! And for first place…"

The anticipation was killing us. I could feel Jessica's arms tense up beside me.

"The Arcana Eagles Marching Band!"

The band in the stands all stood up and yelled for us. Jessica, being the parade drum major, took her eight steps forwards and did a simple, yet clean salute. After shaking hands with the Woodbury drum major, she received a large trophy and walked back into her place in line.

Jody Baker took a moment for our band to get cheered out. "Now for parade drum majors in the mace division."

We were already hyped up from receiving first in parade that we didn't bother to listen to the rest of parade scores.

"First place mace drum major is... Jessica Welling from Arcana High!" Jessica was completely stunned. She did not expect to get a trophy for herself tonight. She nervously got back out there, saluted, and got her very own large-ass trophy.

When in came for the field show portion of the awards ceremony, again, Jody Baker went through all the smaller bands before us. We aren't the biggest band here, but the wait took a long time.

"For the field conductors… field conductors… In third place, we have…" I wasn't third. And I wasn't second. They did not put the drum majors in different categories. Instead we were all put together in a pool of 35 people. I ultimately gave up hope of receiving placing in the field conductor category. The kiss messed up my score, I'm sure. It was my impulsive behavior, but I didn't care because Jessica had finally forgiven me. And now, there was nothing in the way of us being together.

"First place: Christian Gutierrez from Arcana!"

Now I was the one stunned. Jessica and Smith, both standing on either side of me, had to push me out to receive my trophy. The drum major of Woodbury gave me a wink as he handed over the large trophy as if to congratulate me on the kiss, rather than the placing.

All in all, we received eight trophies. First place parade drumline, colorguard, band and drum major. First place band, colorguard and drum major for field. Second place drumline and auxiliary percussion for field. Apparently, the kiss didn't lose us points, but actually boosted our showmanship and performance scores.

As we all headed back to the buses hauling our wins, Mr. Trust took Jessica and me to the side again. "Forget what I said earlier. Keep doing the kiss." And at that, he left.

Jessica and I looked at each other. A smile crept onto her face with a slight blush. I was wildly turned on by her, and under my breath I said, "Wouldn't mind if I do."

I took Jessica's hand as we climbed into the bus together. The band began to cheer for us. Someone in the back gave a loud whistle. "Kiss her again!" they all chanted. Without another thought, I took Jessica by the waist, made sure it was okay and after she nodded, I dipped her back and laid another kiss on her lips.

* * *

On the car ride back to Jessica's house, it was already nearing midnight. I could sense her blushing the entire ride home. Once we reached the front of her large, white house, we both got out of my truck and I helped carry her things to the front door.

"So…" I started, unknowing of what to say.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, no problem." She had no idea how much I wanted to kiss her again. Jessica was nothing like Courtney – her kisses were genuinely sweet with no sexual intention. It was a new rhythm for me, but I loved every moment.

"So, I'll see you at school Monday?" She was playing with her house keys, stalling the fate of going home.

"Yeah or I could see you tomorrow?"

Another smile crept on her face. Her cheeks were burning red, and I loved making her blush so easily. "I actually have a thing tomorrow."

"Oh."

"But I can get out of it," she immediately shot back.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Kay." I couldn't take the suspense any longer. Her lips were practically taunting me to make a move. I slipped my hand in hers and tugged for her to come closer. She released her hand and made its way to the back of my neck. Our eyes closed as we leaned towards each other.

Unexpectedly, the front door swung open. Jessica and I sprung backwards immediately.

"I thought I heard something out here," her mom interrupted. "How was the competition?"

"It was good. Jessica got first for her parade routine," I showed her off.

"Yeah, well, Christian got first for field conducting. He was pretty… stunning tonight."

Her mom smiled at both of us not knowing that she had just interrupted us. "Well come in, you must be starving. Your Riverview friends are all here. They're all eating all the food we have. Christian, would you like to join us?"

Respectfully, I declined and thanked her. "I should be going now. My parents are probably waiting up. Good night Mrs. Welling, Jessica." Coolly, I got back into my truck and watched as they shut the door behind them.

When I got home, it was empty as usual. My father was probably still at work while my mom was at her boyfriend's house. I sat on the couch in the living room and just waited for someone to come home. Hours passed by, but still no one. My parents were completely absent from my life.

On the kitchen counter, I found a large white envelope. I pulled the papers out of the envelope and couldn't believe it. How could they be so selfish? They have a kid, for goodness sakes. Me. They should be caring more about me rather than his work or her affair.

I went into my room and turned my computer on. Finding **DM4RHS **online brought some, but little comfort.

**ChrisGuti: **you still awake?

After minutes of silence, I assumed she fell asleep with her computer on. I climbed into my bed and got comfortable under the covers. I was completely alone tonight.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

After all the Riverview people fell asleep in the living room, Cassie and I went up into my room. I needed to tell someone my secret about Kingston and Cassie would be a great start. As I told her in detail of all the events that had happened from then to now, she listened intently. After I finished, I waited for her reaction or advice on how to fix the mess I was now in.

But after I spilled my heart out, all she asked was, "So was he a good kisser?"

"How does that question help me with my situation?"

"I'm just curious, jeez!" She laughed. "Look, if you really want my opinion, you need to tell Christian. Out of everyone in Arcana, he would be most hurt if he found out."

"Yeah, I guess."

The computer made a sound indicating a new instant message. I hopped into my computer chair and woke the computer up. Apparently, I missed a few messages from Christian.

**ChrisGuti: **you still awake?

**ChrisGuti: **you there?

**ChrisGuti: **can you come over?

Surprised by his messages, I immediately began typing back.

**DM4RHS: **you okay?

"He wants me to come over," I told Cassie.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" she exclaimed rather loudly. I threw a pillow at her face. "You should go. I'll cover for you. Are you going to tell him?"

"I think I will."

**DM4RHS: **where do you live? I'll come over right now.

After he gave me his address, I got dressed into my favorite outfit: jeans and a hoodie. I exited the building by climbing down the tree near my balcony. Without getting caught, I was in my car and headed towards Christian's house.

Once there, I parked in the street. Before I even reached the front door, Christian opened it and let me in. Something was different about him though. He wasn't his charming self as I saw him just a few hours ago. His breath reeked of alcohol and he walked wobbly. Before he fell over, I rushed beside him and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks for coming," he mumbled into my hair.

We stumbled across the living room to get to the staircase. I practically had to drag him up the stairs and into his room on his bed. From experience, I knew exactly how to sober him up again. Downstairs, I found the booze cabinet broken into. Before his parents got home, I cleaned up the mess.

Why the hell would he be acting this way? He was sulking, but about what? What would make him turn to invading the alcohol cabinet in the kitchen?

On the kitchen counter, I found a large envelope with papers scattered around it. I wasn't one for snooping, but upon expecting, I found they were divorce papers. This was completely heartbreaking news. Before I read too much into it, I took a jug of water from his fridge and brought it upstairs.

"Drink up," I ordered, as I handed him a glass. But as he reached for the glass, he accidentally knocked it out of my hands and spilled its entire content onto my clothes. Now drenched in cold, ice water, I took off my favorite hoodie and began wiping the floor with it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay. It's fine."

"You can wear my clothes," he slurred, pointing to his dresser. I walked over to his dresser and opened up the first drawer. I grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and a band shirt from the second drawer.

I looked over to Christian who was finally passed out on his bed. It was safe for me to change into his clothes without worry of him looking at me. Quickly I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt and changed into the boxer shorts and band shirt. I walked beside his bed, utterly worried about the other drum major. He began to shuffle in his sheets.

"Please don't go," he whispered with the little strength he had left. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." I climbed into bed beside him putting my arm around his stomach and my head on his shoulder. I wanted to give him comfort and peace.

"My parents are getting a divorce," his voice quivered. I've never seen Christian this vulnerable and open since I moved here. He usually had a strong wall protecting and to prevent anyone from seeing what Christian was truly like.

"It's going to be okay." I didn't know what else to say.

But I knew what I wasn't going to say. I wasn't going to tell him about Kingston. Not now. Not when he's at his most vulnerable. And once again, I was stuck in a place I wasn't going to be able to get out of easily without hurting anybody. Right now, I just wanted to be there for Christian. He was alone in such a huge, empty house and all he had was me.

"Why don't they love me?"

* * *

_[A/N]: Gasp! Thanks again, guys for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. If you have a twitter or tumblr, you should follow me. Links are on my profile. Please leave me a review, it might motivate me to write another chapter in less than a week._


	22. Chapter 22 A True Knight

_[A/N]: Okay so, I have some horrible news... One last chapter (after this), and DMS will be complete. But I also come bearing good news as well... There's going to be a part 2/book 2/volume 2 of this story! Woo, YEAH! I need some input though, should I start a whole new FF story, or should I just continue it on here?_**  
**

_Anyways, here is the 2nd to last chapter of Drum Major Status. Thanks everyone for sticking with me since... 2009? Holy patootie! It's been 3 years. I am probably going to self-publish this story after I edit through it - would any of you be interested in buying it? Enough talk! Get reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 22: A True Knight**

**Drum Major Jessica**

Waking up in an unfamiliar room was way too familiar for my liking. As my eyes opened and let in the morning sun, the events of last night flashed before my eyes. I propped myself up and rubbed my eyes. Christian was completely passed out beside me lightly snoring. I stroked his arm softly sympathetic of his circumstance.

My mouth was extremely dry from dehydration, so I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" a woman, who I assumed to be Christian's mom, asked as I walked into the room.

I knew exactly what this looked like. I was wearing Christian's boxer shorts and shirt. Of course she would assume that I slept with him last night. What else could it look like?

"I'm a friend of Christian's."

"It doesn't look like you're just a friend." She was attacking me and I had no idea how to react to her unkindness. "What happened to his other girlfriend… what's her name? Ah yes, Courtney."

"They're not together anymore."

"Ah right. New week, new girl."

"Mom, lay off her," I heard Christian's voice come into the room.

His mom tugged on her shirt as if Christian had rattled her. "There you are. Go pack your things, we're moving out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Your father and I talked this over and you're coming with me, son. Get packed."

"Don't you think I should have some say in this? When were you going to tell me you were getting divorced? Or were you just going to go about life thinking I wouldn't notice?"

Not knowing of what to do, I backed out of the room and went back into Christian's room. I frantically searched for my clothes and changed into them. Who does she think she is? New week, new girl. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that to my face. No wonder why Christian was such an asshole when I first met him. It's genetics.

The door to Christian's door opened. "Hey, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know she would be here. Let me drive you home, okay?"

"It's okay. I drove my car."

I was halfway out of his room, when Christian caught my arm. "Are you alright?" In all honesty, I was furious with his mother. She talked down to me as if I was trash. And not just me – Christian too. How could she treat her own son like that? He isn't just an item she can call her possession.

"Yeah, I'm just late for that thing."

"I thought you said you would get out of it."

"Yeah, I was, but it's kind of important."

He released my arm from his grip and let me leave his house.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

I couldn't take anymore drama with my mom. How could she think that she could just tell me to pick up and leave? Especially after she treated my girlfriend that way, what the hell was she thinking? I didn't want to live with her and her boyfriend. My life was in Arcana. I was the drum major for goodness sakes. All my friends lived here and Jessica, she's here. I'm not leaving just because of this stupid divorce.

I left the house minutes after Jessica stormed out in a hurry. She seemed so offended; it's no wonder why she escaped my mother's wrath so easily. I tried to call her cell, but after three rings it would go to voicemail.

During my drive, I received the same text from Alex and Smith. "Attack Kingston today. Meet outside KHS at noon."

Finding that the time was a quarter before noon, I made a screeching U-turn and headed for the rival school. I was angry today and I needed some way to release this tension. Doing whatever they had planned for Kingston seemed like the perfect way to do it.

At the school parking lot, I found the Arcana group huddled around Alex's car. Courtney and Tracy were both there, along with a few other seniors. I found one face missing though, and she hadn't been answering or returning my calls. "Nice of you to join us," Alex malevolently greeted.

I get it. He's pissed that I took Jessica away from him, but he had to deal. She and I were together now.

"So what's the plan?"

Tracy was next to chime in. "Trust me, once we go in, you'll know what to do."

"Who called this meeting anyways?"

Tracy again, "Does it matter? They destroyed our band room remember? They sent spies into our own band without us knowing. That jerk Wes started to pick a fight with you and Smith yesterday. Don't you remember any of that? They deserve whatever's going to happen."

I had never seen Tracy with so much anger before. "What are you guys planning on doing? We can't do anything illegal."

Alex pulled out a box of spray paint out of his car's backseat.

"What? Are we going to graffiti their band room? That's already been done."

"Not their band room," Smith chimed in. "Their cars. No one is on campus except for the marching band today."

Alex pulled something else out of his box of spray paint – a pocket knife. "We can slash their tires too."

"Look guys, I don't think this is such a great idea," I said taking the knife from Alex's possession. "Let's just talk to their band director. Since there's more of us, we can gang up on him and convince him to back off. Anyways, why isn't Jessica here? She's a part of this band just as much as all of you are."

The group became quiet and all glanced at Tracy. Apparently, I was missing something that everyone else already knew.

"You should come with me," Tracy ordered and walked towards their football stadium. I followed as well as the others. At the field entrance, we all gathered around the foot of the bleachers staring out at the Kingston High marching band. "Anybody out there look a bit familiar to you?"

I had no idea what the hell Tracy was getting at. Sure I saw that jackass Wesley with his snare drum. I saw Andrea with a contra on her shoulder. And on the podium, their drum major…. Wait. Was that Welling?

"Hey! This is a closed band rehearsal!" their band director yelled after us. Everyone on the field turned their eyes on us. The Arcana seniors bolted and retreated back to the parking lot, but I stayed there making sure it was really her – the girl that I spent last night with. She took care of me when I was at my lowest. I couldn't consume this. She was the enemy the entire time.

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

The worst thing imaginable was happening. I hurried climbed off the podium before Mr. Waylan or Wesley could attack Christian. I'm sure Waylan would have called security, and I wasn't put Christian in that situation.

"I was going to tell you," I immediately spit out as I pulled him out of the football stadium. Christian yanked his hand out of mine. "I promise. I was going to tell you everything last night."

"Sure you were."

"Just let me try to explain. It's –"

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Welling. You're a fucking liar and that's all there is to it. You tricked me and you tricked the whole band. Well played."

Every word came flying out as sharp knives. I reached for his hands, but he pulled away. The Arcana seniors were waiting on Christian listening in on our argument. A few of the Kingston seniors showed up around us as well. It was the perfect stage.

Wesley, tall and obnoxious, put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Yep. She's a true knight," in front Christian.

"You better shut the hell up," Christian challenged.

And one smirk from Wes caused Christian to strike him right in the nose. Alex and Smith were now in on the fight, pulling other Kingston members to the ground. I found myself pulling Christian away from Wes, but they were both too furious to stop. I caught Christian's arm hoping he would calm down as he did last night at the competition.

"Get the hell off of me, Welling." Christian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"Christian, stop. Please." He didn't listen to me. Instead he took his knife and took another strike at Wesley. Thankfully, he missed and fell forward.

"Hey man, calm the fuck down," Wesley was scared now. He could handle fist fighting, but now it was getting too violent and dangerous. From the street, police sirens wailed and sped into the Kingston parking lot. They pulled all of the guys apart and pushed them face down on the hoods of their cars. The policemen put each of them into handcuffs before pushing them into the backseats.

* * *

**Drum Major Christian**

"What the hell were you thinking? A pocket knife?" my dad was infuriated with me on the car ride home. "You're almost 18, Christian. Pull a stunt like that again and you're going to jail. I don't know what to do with you. You're going with your mother and that's final."

"You're going to pass me off just like that?" my arms were crossed in the passenger seat. I stared out the window hoping the day would just be over with. I had to wait countless of hours in a cell for my father to get off work while everyone else left as soon as they got there.

"I don't know what else to do with you, Christian." We finally reached the house and parked.

"Do whatever you want just don't leave me with mom."

I went inside my room and slammed the door shut. My laptop was on my desk making irritating instant message alert sounds. I hovered my finger over the mouse pad and found countless of messages from Welling. Reading her messages made me even angrier than I already was.

**DM4RHS: **Waylan blackmailed me. Please believe me.

**DM4RHS: **Christian please talk to me.

**DM4RHS: **It's my fault all of this is happening. I'm sorry. Please just answer me.

**DM4RHS: **I just tried calling you on your cell… please call me or something

**DM4RHS: **I know I lied to you about conducting for Kingston… but that was it. Everything else was the truth.

**DM4RHS: **c'mon… I don't care if you yell at me. I deserve it. Just please say something.

**DM4RHS: **can you just type something so I know you're okay?

**DM4RHS: **please?

**DM4RHS: **Christian, I'm sorry.

**DM4RHS: **Look if you type something, I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. I won't even look in your direction.

**DM4RHS: **are you there?

**DM4RHS: **okay. I'll tell Trust about everything tomorrow morning.

**DM4RHS: **After that you won't have to see or talk to me again.

**DM4RHS: **That's what you want right?

**DM4RHS: **Of course it is.

**DM4RHS: **It's what you've wanted since the beginning.

**DM4RHS: **Okay. Well.

**DM4RHS: **This is goodbye then. I wish the best for you Christian.

**DM4RHS: **bye

**DM4RHS has logged off.**

I pulled out my phone and found many missed calls from Jessica. Angered by her persistence in getting in contact with me, I went through my contacts, found Jessica's name and number, and deleted it.

I found myself hovering over a familiar name on my contacts list. Without another thought, I dialed her number. "Hey Court, do you want to come over?"

* * *

**Drum Major Jessica**

I knew what I had to face. It was inevitable. The wrath of Mr. Trust awaited me in his office this Monday morning. It was a complete half hour before school started. I wanted to be here before any of the seniors arrived.

I knocked on my band director's office door and went in.

"Jessica!" Mr. Trust exclaimed. "Congrats on the win on Saturday. Everything okay?"

"You should sit."

"Now I know this isn't good." He took a seat behind the desk and scooted forward.

"I want to resign my position as drum major. Actually, I'm quitting the marching band." The look on the band director's face was blank and unreadable.

"I don't understand. I thought you and Christian were getting along just fine." He automatically assumed it was Christian's fault, but not this time. This was all me.

"I've been spying for the Kingston band, Mr. Trust. They stole your drill and destroyed your band room because of me. I really don't feel like I deserve to be a drum major or even marching for any band right now. I've lied to you and everyone in your band including Christian. He hates me right now and won't talk to me. So I think the best thing right now would be for me to transfer schools. I already talked to my parents. They're letting me finish my senior year in Riverview."

"Take a breath, Welling. As infuriating as it is to hear this, I'm glad it came from you. Believe it or not, this has happened before. Mr. Waylan used to be my student back in the day and the Kingston band director at the time blackmailed him to march with them. Waylan was a great trumpet player, but he wanted more than just playing trumpet. He wanted to be on the podium."

I kept my head low and stayed silent.

"You don't have to quit, Jessica. It takes a lot of courage telling me, so thank you. I can't let you conduct, but you can still march with us."

"I'd rather not. I told Christian I would leave Arcana and I would really like to keep my promise and remain truthful, but thank you."

"It was nice having you in the band, Jessica."

"Yeah," I gave a weak smile. "Well I'll just pack up my things and leave."

After I shut the door behind me, I found the seniors grouped up in front of me. I ignored their hushed comments and remarks as I walked passed them towards my locker. And the last person I expected to see walked up next to me holding my favorite hoodie.

"You left this at my place," Christian said not with a harsh, but soft tone. Had he forgiven me? He handed over my sweater. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to." Hearing that one sentence from him gave me hope that maybe there could be a future for us sometime in the not too far distant.

That little light of hope was quickly put out when Courtney came into the room and slipped her arm around Christian's waist. It was over. It was goodbye Arcana marching band. I put my music folder into my backpack and pulled my trumpet out of its locker. After a final glance around the room, I headed out.

"Hey," I heard Cassie coming from down the hall. "You ready to go?"

"Pretty much." She helped me carry my things out to the parking lot where my other Riverview friends cramped themselves between our two cars. My clothes were all packed and in the trunk along with other essentials. I was moving back to Riverview and no one knew except for my family and Mr. Trust.

* * *

_[A/N]: Well guys... one more chapter left. I love you guys. Again, please leave me a review to let me know what you think._


	23. Chapter 23 Riverview

_[A/N]: Well, here we are. The final chapter of Drum Major Status. I hope you enjoyed reading this story because I had a blast writing it. I'll let you read now._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Riverview**

**Drum Major Christian**

Class started abnormally slow. Mr. Trust took forever on the phone and to get out of his office before taking the conductor's podium. Something was frustrating him. "Okay first thing's first, good job at getting first place at your first competition. Let's maintain that, okay?" He did not use his usual booming voice. Rather, it was low and we were all barely hearing what he was saying.

"You okay, Mr. T?" a freshman flute asked.

"Yeah. In fact, let's just have a free period today. You're all dismissed." The sophomore percussionists in the back high-fived each other. "Except for the seniors. Meet me in my office."

All of the seniors took a quick glance at each other before slowly getting up from our seats and entering the office. Someone must have told him what happened. It must have been Welling since she was just in here earlier.

We were all cramped in Trust's small office awaiting our punishment.

"Jessica quit this morning," was all he said.

From the back, Tracy muttered, "finally."

"Tracy," Mr. Trust focused on her. "Weren't you friends with Jessica? You were the first to embrace her into the band. What happened?"

Tracy kept her mouth shut.

"Look, I got a call this morning from the Kingston band director. He told me about how the seniors of my band interrupted his closed rehearsal, started a fight, and got arrested by the city police."

"This was all Jessica's fault, okay? We wouldn't have gone to Kingston yesterday if Tracy hadn't told us that she was spying on us," Courtney defended herself with her hands on her hips. "I don't see why we're getting in trouble for this."

"Mr. Waylan told me everything. He finally told me the truth after one of you pulled out a knife and attacked a Kingston member. This is just a band rivalry, guys. Who cares about winning? This is just marching band. It's supposed to be fun, not dangerous or violent. A little competition never hurt anyone, but all of you took this way too far."

I kept my head low wondering if Mr. Waylan had told Trust about who was the one that pulled that knife on Wes.

"Jessica was a spy, so what? But you know what drove her away to be a part of the Kingston band? All of you. You all treated her like an outsider and pushed her away. I probably would have left this band too if all this crap was going on. So tell me, whose fault is it now? Like I said, Waylan told me everything. He blackmailed that girl as soon as things began to get better here at Arcana. She protected us from another attack from the Kingston members. Now she's in a car driving back to Riverview."

The seniors kept quiet.

"Does anybody have anything to say? No? Well then, whoever was involved with the fight yesterday will not be performing for the rest of the season. Don't try talking me out of it. It's my final decision. I have a list of names here." As my band director went through the names, I could only think about how badly I had treated Jessica. It was my fault – all of it. If I hadn't been such an asshole to her from the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess. Those people not called quietly exited the tense room and finally it was just us – the group from yesterday.

"You're all our best performers in each section. The underclassmen look up to you guys. You should be leading by example, not tearing this band apart. I don't care if I just took our best players from the show. We can be last place for all I care." Mr. Trust scanned us one by one hoping to get something out of us. "You're dismissed."

* * *

When I got home after class, I found my bedroom completely packed in boxes. It had to be my mother's doing, so I ran downstairs finding my mom and dad sitting at the dining room table waiting for me.

"What the hell is going on?" I needed an explanation.

"You're moving with your mom," my dad plainly gave me. "After what happened yesterday, I really think you need a new environment, new friends."

After what went down at Mr. Trust's office, moving didn't seem like a horrible idea anymore. Everything in Arcana only reminded me of my nastiness and hatred towards Jessica that was completely uncalled for. Getting away would give me a new and fresh start.

"Where?" I asked. "Where are we moving to?"

"Up north in Concord. I found a great job there, and the schools are absolutely amazing. They have great marching bands and there's also a drum corps stationed there. You told me, you've always wanted to join one, right?"

I had to hand it over to her for remembering my desire to join a drum and bugle corps.

"I think it'll be good for the both of us."

"Okay," I agreed. My parents were surprised at how easily and quickly I agreed to this.

I ran back upstairs and found my laptop sitting on my naked bed. After a moment to start running, I opened a web browser and googled the distance from Concord to Riverview. It was only an hour and twenty minutes by car.

Nearing the end of the week, I said goodbye to all my friends in the Arcana marching band. It was a quick, but solemn farewell. I drove my truck behind my mom's car that was behind the U-haul that her boyfriend was driving. After a six hour drive, we were finally in front of our new home.

Over the weekend, we unpacked most of our boxes and finally settled in. My mom had already enrolled me to Concord High School and signed me up for their marching band whose season was already half over. They ran a smaller circuit but I was excited to be a part of a new band.

I was halfway through the week at my new school and they all accepted me into their marching band easily. The band director was ecstatic to have a trumpet screamer for their field show. I put in extra hours after rehearsal to work on memorizing drill and music. A month had passed by and I was already caught up.

* * *

"Hey mom," I grabbed her attention after school. "Do you mind if I go for a drive? I'll be back before midnight."

"Sure. Drive safe."

I wanted to see her again. It had been over a month since I saw her last and it drove me nuts knowing she was less than two hours away from me. And just like google maps had predicted for me a month ago, it took an hour and twenty minutes for me to get to Riverview High School. I parked near the football field finding that the marching band was in rehearsal.

Walking between two sets of bleachers, I scanned the small band for a familiar face, but she wasn't there.

"Psst!" I heard someone up the bleachers hiss at me. Jessica. I nervously walked up the wobbly bleachers not knowing of what to say to her. Night had fallen and the cool air got colder. Jessica was wearing her favorite hoodie with a beanie. "This is a closed rehearsal! Are you an Arcana spy?" she joked, but I didn't find it one bit amusing.

"I'm sorry about everything," I began to spill out, but she held out a hand indicating me to stop.

"I don't want to relive that, okay?" I nodded. "What are you doing here anyway? I know you're not spying on this band because c'mon… who would spy on this band?"

"Why aren't you marching?"

"Eh, I think I've had quite enough of band drama to last me my entire life. I'm just here to help out."

Silence fell between us. There was no tension between us anymore. I knew she had forgiven me for all the crap I put on her. There was only cold air that filled the space between us now. I pondered if I should tell her that I moved up to Concord, but sitting here with her felt so peaceful. I didn't want to ruin it.

It didn't matter who was drum major in the end. It started with both of us on that podium and ended quite differently than what I expected. Not being on that podium was liberating and it opened my eyes up to the things that really mattered.

After staying for a few minutes longer sitting in silence, I headed out. Passing by their band room, I noticed a large poster on their window. I read:

"A man who wants to lead the orchestra must turn their back on the crowd." –Max Lucado

* * *

_[A/N]: There you have it! Drum Major Status is now a closed book! Like I said before, I will probably self-publish this book. I'll either message you all or just create a new chapter on this story with the information once its completed. Because I love you all so much, I'm put every single one of your screenname/pen names in the thank you section!_

_I'm trying something new for the sequel. For those of you who have a springpad account, I've created a notebook with all my notes and ideas for the upcoming story. The link for it is on my profile and it'd be great to have your input as I write._

_Another thing, should the sequel take place during winter indoor season or drum corps season? I've been fighting about the two in my head for the longest time. Let me know in your review which you'd rather read._

_And finally, please leave me a review. ALL OF YOU! You don't need to have an account on FF to leave a comment. I want to know what your favorite part is, what I can do to improve, what your least favorite part is, what you want to see in the upcoming sequel, and whatever else! I just want to hear from my readers because you are all amazing. I love you all. From the bottom of my heart._


	24. SEQUEL The Summer Tour Up

I've officially posted the first chapter of Drum Major Status's sequel entitled "The Summer Tour." I'm sure you all can find it by going through my profile. Hope you guys enjoy it. I love writing for you all.


End file.
